Keeping Up Appearances
by Sophia Chase
Summary: When Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes cross paths at an airport during a snow storm on Christmas Eve their initial dislike for each other turns into a mutually beneficial arrangement. But is the façade they've created hiding more than either of them are willing to admit?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's a short excerpt from my new story. And yes I will finish Political Persuasion, it still has about six chapters to go but I felt like doing something else as well now I've finally finished Saving Caroline. I'm not sure how long it will be but your feedback would be great **

**Keeping up Appearances**

**Chapter 1: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow**

**24 December 2014 12:01am: Indianapolis Airport**

"What do you mean my flight is cancelled?" Caroline asked the girl at the check in counter desperately. "It's bad enough we had to make a stopover on the way."

When the captain had made the announcement over the intercom they had to land in Indianapolis between New York City and Chicago due to inclement weather she wasn't happy. After waiting impatiently for a couple of hours she had gone to the airport staff hoping they could shed some light on the situation.

"Exactly what I said. The snow storm has grounded all flights in and out of Indianapolis tonight."

"Mmmmm." She muttered thinking through her options. "So does that mean you can get me on a flight to Chicago in the morning then?"

"I can't make any promises." She said noting Caroline's displeased expression. "Even if the snow storm has passed there are other issues to consider, not only are we way behind in the flight schedule there are a number of safety hazards, including ice on the runway."

"Great so if I can't get out of here how exactly am I supposed to get home for Christmas?"

"Excuse me." A crisp British accent interrupted pushing his way to the front and standing next to her. "I really need to get to Chicago, when will the domestic flights be resuming?"

"Who do you think she is the weather woman?" Caroline asked in annoyance at his interruption even though she had been asking the exact same thing a moment earlier. "You see there's this thing called a line and you're pushing in right now." She said finally looking at him for the first time. She faltered slightly his crimson lips, dark blonde hair curling over his ears and deep blue penetrating eyes distracting Caroline from her point.

"Are you done?" He asked looking unimpressed as she stood there open mouthed. "Good. You know you're much more attractive when you're not complaining, now about my flight."

"No wait your turn." She shot back his arrogant attitude only adding to her bad mood. "Is there a bus or train service to Chicago tonight?"

"Those services have ceased tonight as well due to the bad weather." She replied batting her eyelashes at the annoying stranger to her left.

"Now if you've finished talking let's get back to me." He said sending the girl behind the counter his most dazzling smile.

"Is there somewhere I can hire a car at least?" Caroline interjected figuring that was her only option at this stage, even if it was still about three hours drive away. At least then she might just make it for Christmas and would still remain in her mother's good books.

The girl, whose patience was clearly wearing thin, gestured towards the hire car counters across the other side of the airport her eyes firmly trained on the conceited Brit.

"Gee thanks." She snapped shooting her neighbour at the counter a glare before stalking off in search of a car.

In the process of storming over to the counter Caroline lost her balance momentarily, her black louboutin falling off and sliding across the airport floor. She cursed thinking what a bad couple of days she'd been having.

"Wow you're just a ball of rage." A recognisable voice chuckled from behind. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to block him out. "Oh come on love no need to be like that."

He was bent down on the floor holding her shoe upwards, the scene reminding her of something out of a fairy tale. "Don't call me love."

"Why not love?" He replied cheekily.

"Give me my shoe."

"I can put it back on if you like?" He grinned. "Wasn't there a story that ended like this once?"

"I'm perfectly capable of putting on my own shoe." She snapped grabbing it from his outstretched hand.

Caroline turned away busying herself with putting her shoe back on and trying to get rid of the healthy blush on her face which this mysterious stranger had caused. He was certainly annoying but there was no denying he was gorgeous, his accent just making him that much sexier.

She turned around noticing he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on towards the hire car counters hoping she could get out of this nightmare sooner rather than later.

"Hello?" She asked before noticing that the counters were all empty, a sign was perched on the top which she began to silently read.

"All hire cars are unavailable until further notice due to inclement weather." A loud British accent read his breath tickling her ear. She turned around attempting to swat him out of her personal space.

"I can read you know." She drawled.

"Just checking, sometimes with blondes you never can be too sure."

"Yeah you'd know about that wouldn't you?" She shot back before walking away.

"Touché." He laughed. "So how about a drink, given we're stuck here for the night? I might even buy you one if you're lucky."

"Way to make a girl feel special." She muttered stalking away in desperate need for a hot shower and a clean bed. She spied the airport hotel sign across the street thinking that was her best bet tonight.

"I'll have you know women can't get enough of me." He said following Caroline outside as the cold air and snow hit her with blunt force. She shivered thinking how unsuitable her attire was for the weather. She had rushed straight from work in her black skirt suit and only had a white overcoat to fend off the cold air.

"Yeah I'm sure." She groaned. "Although funnily enough it's not something that interests me in the slightest."

"Well we do have all night. Come on if you don't want a drink I'm sure there's other ways we could occupy ourselves." He said and she could tell he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you ever give up?" She shouted over the wind wheeling her suitcase into the entrance of the Airport Hilton, a layer of warmth from the heating providing some much needed comfort.

"That's not my style love." He grinned joining her at the front desk. She shook her head in his direction but she had to admit she found his rosy complexion from the cold slightly adorable. Caroline was wondering if this guy could ever look bad.

"No I'm getting that." She said dismissively then greeting the receptionist. "Hi, I'm here for the night and was wondering if you had a room available?"

"We are pretty full given the airport shut down." She said typing away on her keyboard and consulting her computer screen. "Looks like we have a standard queen room."

"Great I'll take it." Caroline and Klaus said at the same time. She turned around and looked at him curiously. "What is it with you and pushing into lines?"

"Oh so you're together?"

"No."

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Um." She looked between them her confusion evident.

"No we're not together." Caroline explained. "And I would love to take that room." She rummaged through her handbag for her wallet to organise the payment hoping he would disappear as quickly as he arrived.

"So do you have anything else available?" Klaus asked peering over Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir that was our last room, we're now fully booked." She explained sympathetically.

"So what am I supposed to do then?'

"Well it is Christmas maybe they can find you a stable out the back somewhere." She shot back grabbing her key from the receptionist.

"Oh come on where's your Christmas spirit scrooge?"

"I think I lost it somewhere between New York and Chicago." She replied. "Or maybe it was when you appeared."

"Has anyone ever told you how abrasive you are sweetheart?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Has anyone ever told you how arrogant you are?"

"All the time love, I wear it like a badge of honour." He laughed. "Oh come on let me buy you one drink? It's not like we're going anywhere and it is Christmas after all." Caroline could feel her resolve slowly fading and had to give him credit for his persistence.

"One drink." She said leaving her bags with the receptionist and following him into the hotel bar. For Christmas Eve it was fairly busy no doubt due to all the flight cancellations. The room was dimly lit, its dark wood panelling adding to the ambience as well as the sole pianist whose music was twinkling softly.

They sat down by the window, Caroline with her arms firmly folded and Klaus with a triumphant grin on his face. "So now you've got me to agree to a drink, what exactly do you want?"

"Well that was a very loaded question." He smirked. "I could tell you but it might not be very G rated."

"You don't even know me."

"No I guess I don't but that's the point of the drink so I can get to know you." He said gesturing to the barman.

"What we have a five minute conversation then you don't have to feel bad for sleeping with a stranger?"

"Hey I never said anything about sleeping together." He baulked. "Unless of course you're willing to share seeing as I'm homeless for the night."

"I don't even know your name."

"Exactly why we're having a drink." He said looking at the approaching waiter. "What kind would you like?"

"Grey goose martini. Dirty"

"A grey goose martini, dirty, for the lady." Klaus smirked at her choice of words. "And I'll have a Glen Fiddich neat."

"So now I know what you like to drink how about a name, your age or perhaps a bra size?" He teased.

"You are unbelievable!" She scoffed.

"And you are extremely wound up." He shot back. "It was only a joke although I'd take a guess at a 34A." She went to get up before he touched her arm lightly looking at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He murmured gazing up at her with his soulful blue eyes sending her into a trance. She faltered wondering just what this arrogant arse was doing to her.

"Sure you're sorry." She relented sitting down.

"I am although given your reaction I think I was on the money. Don't worry I won't tell anyone love."

"You are unbelievable."

"Why thank you." He smiled as the waiter placed their drinks and a bowlful of peanuts in front of them. He grabbed one shelling it quickly and placing it in his mouth. Caroline could feel the blush starting to creep up her neck, how did this guy even make eating a peanut sexy? "So I'm assuming you have a name?"

"Yes actually I do have one of those."

"I asked for that didn't I? He grinned. "Well to get the conversation going I'm willing to start, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but I'll let you call me Klaus."

"How kind of you." She said taking a sip of her martini, the strong alcohol burning her throat momentarily. "I'm Caroline."

"Just Caroline, like Madonna or Cher?" Klaus teased.

"It's Forbes, Caroline Forbes."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? It's okay you can talk to me, I don't bite."

"I think that's debatable."

"Has anyone ever told you how highly strung you are?" He asked holding the glass up to his crimson lips. Caroline shook her head trying to get the untoward thoughts out of her head.

"Even if they had told me, why do you think I would choose to discuss it with a complete stranger?"

"Hey we've known each other for almost an hour now; I think that definitely takes us from strangers to acquaintances at least. Give it another hour and who knows where we'll be?"

"Do you ever give up?" She shot back blushing slightly at his meaning.

"No. Oh come on I'm trying to get you to loosen up love."

"You still continue to call me love even though you know my name." She objected.

"I just like to rile you up, honestly Caroline it's far too easy." He laughed. "Ever since I met you it's like you've had this stick up your arse, please tell me this isn't normal behaviour?"

Caroline didn't like where this conversation going. It seemed to be getting too personal and given she had just met Klaus it didn't seem right. Although for some reason she cared what this arrogant stranger thought of her.

Caroline wasn't this high strung all the time, the last few days had been trying to say the least and she was fairly certain the reason behind her increasingly bad mood.

"What's his name?" He prodded.

"Which one?" She snorted finishing her drink in one go.

"Woah there's more than one, I knew you were my kind of girl and this definitely deserves another drink." He held up two fingers to order another round.

"If you're going to tease me then I don't think I want to share."

"Oh come on I didn't mean to upset you." Klaus said sweetly making Caroline look at him curiously. Who knew this guy could be kind of sincere. "It's okay if you like we can just talk about me instead."

"Puh-lease." She replied rolling her eyes. "Okay fine it's not like we'll ever see each other again." She grabbed her second martini and took an extra big sip. "Sam was the guy I was going out with for five months until a couple of days ago when he kindly broke it off."

"So this Sam, who sounds like an idiot by the way, broke up with you and you're upset because you thought you loved him?"

"No I couldn't care less about him." She said knowing her feelings were never that strong towards Sam, he'd been nothing more than a temporary distraction. "He was supposed to be coming home for Christmas with me."

"And you're upset because you have no boyfriend to show off to your family?"

"No I'm upset because…"

"Because?' He asked sitting on the edge of his seat. "You're really going to have to help me Caroline I'm not good at guessing games."

"My ex-boyfriend will be there with his girlfriend." She groaned. "The girl he cheated on me with to be specific."

"Why would you choose to hang out with that bastard at Christmas if he cheated on you?"

"Because he's now with my cousin." She said realising how tragic her life sounded so finished the rest of her drink.

"Wow! That I was not expecting." He said shaking his head. "So family get togethers must be fun at the Forbes household."

"That's an understatement." She mumbled gesturing to the bar for another drink.

"So why does your mother let them come to Christmas if they did that to you?"

"Her and my auntie are very close so it makes things difficult, I'm planning on spending a lot of time on the other side of the room this year. Trust me if I could skip it I would but my mum wouldn't be happy."

"He's an idiot, they both are."

"Yeah but if I still had the second idiot then I could at least make the first idiot jealous, if you know what I mean?" Klaus laughed despite everything.

"Sorry. Look you don't need some guy to make another one jealous. From what I can see by looking at you he's already going to regret that decision."

"Wow do you actually have a heart buried in there?" She asked taken aback by his genuine tone.

"I just think you're hot." He replied deadpan making her slap him playfully. "No I'll admit it's been known to come out every now and again on special occassions, just don't get used to it love."

"I may have misjudged you slightly even if you do have a tendency to push into lines and speak your mind all too often." She said sipping her third drink. "Either that or I've just had too many martinis."

"Yeah I definitely think it's the second one." He joked.

"So how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"What's your story Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Well I think that might take a while." Klaus said quietly his initial bravado gone and suddenly self-conscious around her.

"So why are you going to Chicago? Do you have family there?"

"No just work."

"You're working on Christmas?" She asked incredulously.

"Guilty."

"Wow that's either really dedicated or just really stupid."

"Tell me what you really think." Klaus chuckled.

"Well if you have to work on Christmas then I might consider letting you share my room, on the floor of course." She clarified. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Oh really?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow. "Well given I have nowhere to go I'll take what I can get."

"Excuse me sir?" He looked around faced with the girl from the front desk. "We've had a vacancy come up if you're still interested in a room."

Caroline felt almost disappointed they wouldn't be rooming together even though she had no intention of crossing the line after knowing him such a short time. He looked at her and Caroline could swear she saw the same disappointment flashing in his eyes.

"Uh yeah that would be great, thanks."

"I guess I should really get to bed given it will be an early start." Caroline said reluctantly. "Thanks for listening though, I appreciate it."

"Well what else was I going to do while I was stranded in Indianapolis?"

"Gee thanks." She said her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well I'm going to get going, but good luck with work and everything." Caroline took one last look in his direction and walked towards the lift realising it would probably be the last time she saw him.

She had been so angry for the past few days and all it took was one conversation with a stranger to make her feel half human again.

"Merry Christmas Caroline." She turned around taking one last look at his gorgeous face.

"Merry Christmas Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback guys, it's good to see so many of my regulars interested in this new story. You are the reason I love writing so much. **

**For anyone new to my stories the chapters will alternate between Klaus and Caroline's point of view, which means this chapter will be from Klaus. I already had this written so thought I'd put it up right away. Enjoy **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 2: Twelve Days of Christmas**

**24 December 2014 7:33am: Airport Hilton, Indianapolis**

The incessant beeping from the alarm woke him from his slumber. Eyes still firmly shut, Klaus felt around the table madly trying to stop the loud noise and return to his amazingly vivid dream. He finally located the source of the sound and the room descended into silence.

Unfortunately he was now awake and all he had were lingering memories of his dream starring a particularly attractive and feisty blonde. He grabbed the nearby pillow and put it over his face hoping the darkness would send him back there.

After a minute of trying he finally gave up throwing down the pillow and climbing out of bed. He looked out the window into a sea of white wondering if and when he'd be able to leave Indianapolis. His thoughts flew to Caroline wondering what she was doing right now.

Klaus had to admit when he first met Caroline his thoughts weren't completely pure. After getting to know her more and hearing her story he'd realised that wasn't an option. As attracted as he was to the blonde Klaus knew she was going through a tough time and didn't want to complicate things.

He'd left her in the lobby determined to get a good night sleep and get to Chicago for work. One thing he didn't count on was Caroline haunting his dreams. Haunting him partially naked, he'd never seen anyone look so good in lacey black lingerie.

Klaus shook his head determined to get over his lust starting with a very cold shower, even if it was below zero outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow storm had subsided overnight but all flights were still grounded and there was no guarantee about when they would resume. Given Klaus was supposed to be working his only option was a hire car, if they were available.

After approaching Hertz and Budget, Klaus was beginning to lose hope of leaving Indianapolis anytime soon. Car availability was low, due not only to the storm, but the time of year and Avis looked like his last option.

He gave the girl behind the counter his most winning smile hoping that would somehow conjure up a car to take him to Chicago. "Hello Jessica." He said consulting her name badge. "I was wondering if you might have a car available?"

"Well we didn't." She smiled back. "But believe it or not we've just had a cancellation; it must be your lucky day sir."

"Great because I really need to get to Chicago." He gave her his card and she began to process the necessary paperwork.

"Excuse me?" He heard the sound of her voice before he saw her. "I'd like to organise a hire car please?" Klaus tried to ignore the intoxicating smell of her floral perfume she was that close.

"Now who's pushing in?" He asked finally looking at her and trying not to imagine her naked like his dream. "If you don't mind we were in the middle of something."

"Well after all the interruptions last night it's the least I could do." She shot back rolling her eyes. "So do you have anything?"

"Sorry ma'm that was our last car."

"You've got to be kidding me?" She groaned. "This is all your fault."

"How exactly is this my fault? The way I see it you were too slow love." He smiled at her briefly before collecting his papers and placing his card back in his wallet.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yes but I decided not to listen. How about seeing, because I'm such a great guy, I give you a ride given we are going to the same place."

Klaus mentally kicked himself after he'd offered not sure it was the right thing to do under the circumstances. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself to either kill her or kiss her in the small confines of a car.

"I'll be fine." She replied stubbornly.

"Well this is your last chance." He trailed off before walking away knowing she was that desperate to get home she'd take him up on his offer.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" He asked spinning around a devilish smile on his face.

"You know what, I'll go with you."

"I thought you might see things my way love. Oh and I'll just pretend you said please."

"For the last time it's not love."

"Okay Caroline love what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road." He laughed walking towards the car park outside. He located the four wheel drive and placed his bags inside before Caroline began to do the same.

Klaus looked on amused as she began to lift her bag, her cute derriere snug in a pair of fitted dark denim jeans only accentuated as she tried. He laughed unable to stop himself.

"What's so funny?" She huffed.

"You. Do you need some assistance by chance?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of lifting my bag." That was clearly not the case, Klaus intervened picking it up in one swift move and placing it in the boot. "What do you have in there rocks?"

"Excuse me I told you I was perfectly capable."

"Perfectly capable hey?" He grinned. "There's no need to thank me love." Klaus walked around and got into the driver's seat.

"Well I wasn't going to because I was fine on my own." She added joining him in the passenger seat as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't tell me you are one of those feminist types, refusing to let a guy help in case it makes you look weak."

"I am not a feminist; I just don't need someone like you telling me what I can and can't do."

"And here I was thinking we were staring to get along after last night." He shook his head, his eyes trained on the road as the scenery rushed past.

"Well you should never presume anything. Anyway I thought we decided it was the alcohol that made me think you had a heart?"

"Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He quipped. "Let me guess you didn't sleep because you were too busy having sordid dreams about yours truly?"

She was silent for a moment making him look at her briefly. "You did!"

"I did not." She muttered. "You really need to get over yourself."

"Given how transparent that reaction was I don't think I need to get over anything." He chuckled thinking what a coincidence was they were both dreaming about the other one. "I figure we have about three hours and I'd love to hear all about it."

"Even if there was a dream, which there wasn't." She clarified reaching across to play with the radio dial. "You're the last person I'd tell." The opening strains of Wrecking Ball sounded out from the radio making Klaus grimace.

"Oh please anything but Miley Cyrus."

"Well given you know who it is I'm betting you secretly like it." She teased.

"So if I'm going to have to suffer through this music, how about telling me something?"

"What is it with you and getting to know me?" She asked curiously. "I thought we covered enough last night."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm a friendly guy. Anyway I'm not looking to cover old ground." He said skimming past her confession from the previous night. "I just thought you might like to tell me more about yourself."

"And if I don't?"

"Well I could tell you my life story, or sing along with Miley, whichever you'd prefer. Although I have to warn you I don't have the best voice."

"Wow I can't believe Mr Arrogant admits he can't sing." She snorted. "Okay how about twenty questions?" Klaus mulled over her suggestion for a bit, as much as he wanted to get to know her he wasn't sure he was willing to give out that much information about himself.

"Let's not get too excited, how about ten." He conceded. "You can start."

"Um, what's your favourite colour?"

"Really? That's the best you've got, last time I checked this wasn't third grade."

"Hey you asked me to go first."

"Fine, I'd say probably blue. Even though I don't really care in the slightest. So what's yours, let me guess pink?"

"No it's red." She answered like it was obvious.

"Glad to see we're covering the really big issues here. Okay let's see how old are you?"

"Why is that important exactly?"

"Well given you're tendency to overreact like a nanna I guess I'd like to see if your age matches your behaviour."

"Funny." She snapped. "I'm twenty-seven. How old are you because given your maturity I'd estimate about twelve."

"You're hilarious, I'm actually twenty-nine."

"Well maybe you need to start acting your age more." She joked. "Okay what is it that you do for a living? I'm assuming being an arrogant arse isn't it, although I sure if that was a job you'd get really well-paid."

Klaus looked at the clock noticing they'd been driving for all of fifteen minutes not sure how he was going to make it through another three hours with this commentary.

"Yes I'm sure I would." He boasted. "Let's just say I work in the art industry."

"Let me guess you paint a few spots on some canvas and call yourself an artist?" Klaus rolled his eyes at her suggestion. He was known to paint in his spare time but it involved a lot more than a couple of spots.

"Actually I'm involved in the business side of things if you must know. What exactly do you do princess because I'm fairly sure you'd make a fantastic nag."

"I'm a journalist."

"Oh so you write a few words on a piece of paper and call yourself a writer." He said mimicking her last comment.

"I'm a fashion reporter if you must know and last time I checked Vogue was considered a reputable publication." Klaus really wasn't surprised given how immaculate she'd looked the few occasions he'd seen her.

"So basically you watch fashion parades all day and write about them?" He asked earning a whack from his passenger. "Ouch Caroline! It's probably best not to assault the driver given all the remnant snow on the road."

"You deserved it. So what's so special about selling art?"

"I do a lot more than sell a bit of art." He bit back annoyed.

"Well welcome to my world."

"Okay fair enough. I was only teasing you Caroline; sorry but you make it too damn easy."

"Seems to be something you bring out in me Klaus. So if you don't just sell art what exactly do you do?"

"I work for Christies."

"Christies? As in one of the biggest auction houses in the world?" Caroline asked her surprise evident.

"That would be the one, although I have to correct you it's the biggest auction house in the world love. Sotheby's has nothing on us."

"Aren't Christies headquarters in Rockefeller Centre, what exactly are you doing in Chicago for work?"

"Are you always this nosey?"

"Hey you were the one who wanted to get to know me better." Klaus realised that was true although he was thinking more physically than anything else.

"I'm looking at some paintings at the Art Institute of Chicago for an upcoming sale and have a Christmas function with the board and Chief Executive Officer who lives locally."

"An event with the big bosses hey?" She asked obviously impressed.

"Yes." He replied somewhat nervously. Klaus had been anxious about the function for a while now, something that was so unlike him.

After obtaining a double degree in art history and law at the Sorbonne in Paris and working in some of the best galleries in Europe including the Uffizi, Musee d'Orsay and Tate Modern he'd settled at Christies Auction House in London.

After working there Klaus had made the move to their New York headquarters becoming an Executive Officer for his trouble. However Klaus had a tendency to get bored and he was eyeing a promotion and hoping to further his career.

When news of the Chief Executive Officer's departure next year broke Klaus was secretly hoping he would be considered for the role, even if he was younger than most of his competition.

"Why so nervous?" She asked sensing his anxiety.

"I'm hoping for a promotion I guess you could say." He said unsure of why he was confiding in a complete stranger.

"Well if you've been invited to something like that it probably means you've got a good shot."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?"

"A few of the other candidates are older and married, some with children."

"So what? If you're the best candidate why should any of that matter?" She asked. "If anything not having family commitments would probably stand in your favour."

"I guess you could say my boss holds family values in high regard." He started to explain. "The candidate he's going to promote is not only going to be the best in their field but have a healthy family life, I guess you could say."

"So when you say healthy family life you mean…"

"Maybe a wife, kids or at the very least a stable relationship." He muttered.

"Yeah I have to admit that doesn't seem to be your thing."

"Hey, you've just met me!"

"Yes and I'm sure I already know your type." She drawled making him feel a little crushed. "Sorry but first impressions are usually pretty telling."

"Tell me what you really think."

"Okay." She said. "Look if you're the best person for the job and he's invited you to Chicago I think that's a pretty good sign he thinks highly of you Klaus. Maybe you just need to stop doubting yourself."

"Easier said than done." He muttered.

"Trust me if you act like you don't think you're worthy your boss won't think you're worthy for the job."

"So when did you become such an expert about these things?"

"I'm no expert but it just makes sense." She said shrugging her shoulders. "When you are confident people react to that."

"Trust me love I am confident." He said reverting back to his usual self, not quite knowing how they got to this personal point in the conversation.

"I don't know why I bother." She groaned. "Here comes that arrogance I love, I'm surprised your ego can fit in the car with us, it's that inflated."

"Oh you secretly love my ego." He teased. "Now how about a station change? There's only so much bad music I can listen to." He busied himself turning the dial trying to find some decent tunes.

"Don't even think about it!" She objected leaning forward and touching the dial attempting to stop him. Klaus immediately felt an electric shock reverberate through his body from her touch. He pulled back almost like he'd burnt his hand the reaction was that strong.

Caroline looked at him, her shock mirroring his. He shook his head attempting to remove the foreign feelings from his mind. She was silent momentarily possibly doing the same thing before coming out of her trance.

"Ha!" Caroline cried triumphantly turning the dial back in the other direction. Klaus was not one to lose at anything and leaned in again this time taking control of the dial. Caroline attempted to fight back making him avert his gaze downwards.

"Who is immature now?" He argued twisting the dial.

"Klaus watch out!" Caroline yelled as he finally looked up realising he was swerving off the road and into a paddock full of cows. He hit the brakes, hoping he'd stop before hitting the fence not to mention the surprised jerseys.

The car rolled through the grass finally stopping right before the fence. Klaus finally allowed himself to look up gulping at just how close they came to a crash. He looked over at Caroline who was hunched over the dashboard in fear.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice raspy. She finally looked up shooting him a dirty look.

"No thanks to you." She dramatically threw open the door and got out of the car.

"Hey last time I checked I didn't crash the car on my own." He growled joining her on the side of the road.

"In case you didn't notice I wasn't driving mister that was all you."

"No you were just distracting the driver with your whiny chick music."

"It is not whiny chick music." She shouted. "You know ever since I met you something always seems to go wrong."

"Don't blame your bad luck on me love." He shook his head before realising he needed to calm down, she seemed to have that effect on him. "Maybe we need to stop apportioning blame and see if the car's alright." He tried to start the car but after some futile attempts he gave up. "Well that's that then."

"Isn't this the part where you open the hood and play around with some wires and pretend you know what you're doing?" She asked sarcastically sitting on the grass defeatedly.

"Well if I was less of a man maybe but I'm man enough to admit I don't know anything about cars. That's what mechanics are for."

"Speaking of a mechanic." She mumbled rifling through her bag and producing her cell phone. "Damn it!"

"What are you squawking about now?"

"No reception." Klaus looked at his own phone realising the same thing. "You'd think we were in the middle of nowhere or something."

"Well I don't see much around these parts." He rolled his eyes looking around the vast green fields. "We should walk down the road and find a house and raise the alarm." He said locking the door and beginning to walk away.

"Excuse me?" She asked standing up hands on hips. "I think we'd be better to wait on the road for a passing car, it is broad daylight after all."

"Yes after a pretty severe snow storm, did you happen to notice how few cars we passed on our way?" He stalked away determined not to back down.

"Fine." She shouted to his retreating back. "You do that and I'll stay here." Klaus closed his eyes momentarily not feeling like Caroline-esque drama right now.

"You are not staying here." He growled finally turning around to face her.

"And why not?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"I have company." She argued gesturing to the cows that didn't seem too happy to have their peaceful reverie broken. "All we need is eight maids a milking and we are one part of the way to twelve days of Christmas right here in Indiana."

"Haven't you heard all those stories about hitchhikers? They usually end up missing or even worse, dead."

"Don't tell me you care about my wellbeing all of a sudden?" She asked raising her left eyebrow.

"You wish sweetheart."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway; most of those hitchhiking stories are from horror movies Klaus. I'll be fine." Their argument was broken by the sound of an approaching truck making Caroline's smile widen. "What was that you were saying?"

"Yeah whatever." He said dismissively flagging down the approaching driver.

"How's it going folks?" The kind looking man said after winding down his window and tipping his cap in their direction by way of greeting.

"Hello sir." Caroline said giving him her best smile. "We were wondering if you had a phone we could borrow to call a mechanic?"

"Excuse me." Klaus said to the man then whispered in her ear. "Given we don't have any reception what makes you think he does?"

"No I don't have a phone." He confirmed, obviously overhearing their conversation. "The best I can do is give you a lift to the nearest town. I'm sure the mechanic there could organise a tow."

"That would be great thanks." Klaus said warmly.

"Oh so now you want to hitchhike?" She asked loudly before realising the man heard. "Sorry sir you don't seem like a crazed maniac at all."

"Way to give him ideas love." He groaned. "We'll get in the back then shall we?" They walked around the side of the truck a weird smell suddenly filling their nostrils.

"What is that awful smell?" She asked scrunching up her nose. Klaus spied some white feathers unable to take the grin off his face.

"Chickens or maybe going with the twelve days of Christmas theme, French hens? Although I've got to say there's a few more than three."

Caroline looked horrified watching them mill around the back of the truck. She was silent for a moment making him look at her curiously. "Do you need some help in those high heels?" He asked looking at her chic tan ankle boots and extending his hand.

"I can't get in there." She uttered finally able to speak.

"So now you don't want a lift." He drawled unable to keep up with her changing moods.

"I just, um, don't do chickens." She hissed like they would hear her confession.

"What do you mean you don't do chickens, are you a vegetarian or something? They're all still very healthy and alive if you hadn't noticed, well for now."

"No, I'm um kind of scared." She mumbled the last word.

"You're scared of chickens?" He asked incredulously making her creamy coloured skin flush pink.

"Well you know chickens, swans, pelicans, pretty much birds of any sort, I'm not fussy." She rambled.

"You have ornithophobia?"

"I have what now?" She asked looking at him strangely like he'd sneezed on her.

"It means you're scared of birds." He explained slowly for her benefit.

"You're a smart arse, has anyone told you that?"

"Usually about once a day on average." He joked.

"Okay maybe I am. It's just those little beady eyes and those sharp looking beaks." She shivered involuntarily. Klaus placed his hands on either shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes trying to calm her nerves.

"It's okay, they're not going to hurt you Caroline. I'll be there to swat them away if they get crazy." He said trying not to laugh. "But if you're that worried we can wait for another car. I assume cows are okay?"

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically. "Who knows how long that will take?" She said wearily looking at the truck. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"I'll be right there with you." He promised taking her hand and helping her into the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thanks again to my regulars (you know who you are), it's nice to hear from you guys. To Justanotherfiveminutes I'm pretty sure Klaus would have signed the hire car excess waiver, he's pretty smart (well most of the time) and kickassfu where do you think I got the inspiration from? Me! I'm not a fan of birds at all! **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 3: Baby It's Cold Outside**

**December 24 2014 11:29am: Thorntown, Indiana **

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Thorntown."

"What and where is that exactly?"

"It's a quaint little town of about 1500 people, somewhere between Indianapolis and Chicago. Since when did you become so interested in geography Katherine? Didn't you fail that in High School?'

"I did not fail geography." She snapped.

"Well you would have until you sweet talked Mr Bailey." Caroline was using the pay phone on Thorntown's main street, right next to the cute, historic post office.

"So it may be an obvious question but how the hell did you end up in a little town in the middle of Indiana on Christmas Eve?" She asked without taking a breath. "I do recall putting you in a cab to JFK last night."

"Let's just say it was a joint effort between Mother Nature and some smug guy who can't drive. And don't even get me started on the extremely cold weather or the chickens."

"We've been talking for at least a couple of minutes and you only just mention some guy." Caroline just shook her head, trust Katherine Pierce to hone in on the only male aspect of the story.

"Calm down he's just the person I have the misfortune to be travelling with and before you ask it is a very long story."

"I hope it involved some hot sex at least." Caroline felt her face flush as the memories from her dream the previous night came flooding back. She had never experienced something so vivid not to mention extremely hot. It took her at least twenty minutes to contain her arousal after she woke seeing the cold shower did absolutely nothing. Running into Klaus that morning at Avis had only stirred up the memories again.

"Ah no Katherine I've only known him for about twelve hours."

"But you wanted to didn't you?"

"Excuse me? Didn't I say we'd just met? We can't all be fast movers like you Kitty Kat."

"Oh come on you are the worst liar Forbes." She drawled. "One because your voice gets all high pitched and squeaky like that and then you move into defensive mode."

"And you got that all from being on the other end of the phone line?"

"Well we have known each other forever." She replied and Caroline could tell her best friend was rolling her eyes.

They had known each other since Junior High when Katherine moved to Chicago. Katherine was wild even back then and Caroline knew it was due to her upbringing. Katherine was what she affectionately liked to call an army brat, travelling extensively for her dad's job. She had lived in too many places to count in her short life.

Unfortunately it was her dad's job that took her away from Chicago and to Boston at the beginning of senior year but the girls had kept in touch and both moved to New York to further their education at Colombia University.

They hadn't left the City since, Caroline working her way up the journalism ranks to be one of the up and coming fashion writers at Vogue and Katherine through law school to working at one of the most elite private law firms. They were following their dreams in the city that never sleeps together and couldn't have been happier.

Well except for their love lives, Katherine insisted that she liked to play the field and keep things fresh, as she liked to call it. Caroline was pretty sure it had something to do with her ever-changing childhood, not to mention the fact she was a divorce lawyer and had seen enough broken marriages to not want to venture into that territory.

Caroline was more partial to a long term relationship but she'd had her heart broken by a cheating bastard and she'd be lying if it hadn't dented her confidence. That's why Sam had been a welcome distraction because she never really liked him enough to let herself get hurt.

"Yes and I think you've been talking about sex since then."

"That sounds about right." She laughed. "So what's wrong with him exactly? Is he ugly or dumb or what?'

"He's not exactly ugly or dumb." She faltered trying to decide how to explain him because not only was he gorgeous he was also intelligent, even if he was extremely arrogant.

"You're really painting a great picture for me here Care."

"How about ambitious, witty, smart and sexy?" A voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump in fright dropping the phone by accident.

"Has anyone told you that you have this habit of just butting in when you're not wanted?" She scowled hoping the blush he'd caused had at least begun to fade.

"Oh come on now I thought we got past this love." He smiled cheekily picking up the phone. "This is the not really dumb or ugly guy speaking."

Caroline tried to grab the phone from him but he was much taller not to mention stronger than her. She gave up realising it was hopeless. They chatted for what seemed like ages only infuriating Caroline more.

"So Katherine is a pretty name." She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to flirt with her best friend.

"I'm Niklaus but I'll let you call me Klaus sweetheart." He replied winking in her direction. Caroline felt a strange pain in her chest upset that he was not only using endearments he was also using recycled lines.

"No I promise I'm not some crazed maniac and will get your friend safely to Chicago as long as she doesn't kill me on the way from all the nagging." He smiled widely in her direction. "Nice talking to you too Katherine." He gave her the phone and she snatched it away angrily. Why did he have to insert himself into her life like that, they barely knew each other.

"Caroline!" She heard shouting from the receiver.

"Oh sorry Kat." She replied distractedly.

"You failed to mention that sexy British accent Care." She giggled.

"Did I happen to mention he's full of himself?"

"A few times but he sounds like a yummy full of himself. If you're stuck in some small town I think the least you can do is have some fun before the Christmas drama begins in Chicago."

"Don't remind me" She groaned thinking about having to face two-timing Tyler at the Christmas table. "And whose side are you on, this guy has done nothing but cause me grief. If it wasn't for him and his dodgy driving we'd probably be in Chicago by now."

"Yeah with two-timing Tyler." Katherine shot back reading her mind. "You deserve to live a little after this past year and what better way to do that than with a hot British guy you'll probably never see again."

"I am not going to have sex with him Kat." She groaned realising he was still close enough to eavesdrop. "I have to go to the garage and check on the car that someone crashed into a paddock, but I'll call you later when you get to Boston."

"I expect all the dirty details then." She chirped disconnecting. Katherine was going home to Boston for Christmas and Caroline had to admit she missed her already. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next few days without her best friend.

"So Katherine seems like a nice girl."

"Or a sweetheart as you just called her?"

"Is someone jealous?" he asked cocking his left eyebrow, she didn't answer just started to walk up the street. He chased after striding in step beside her. "You are! Oh come on love don't be like that."

"Do you ever stop being so…"

"Handsome, cheeky, loveable? It's a curse but you know someone has to be perfect."

"Oh please, the sooner I get away from you the better." She growled. "Your arrogance is actually doing my head in." She stalked off in the direction of the garage, funnily enough named Grumpy's. Caroline thought it was fitting for her mood.

"Caroline?"

"What?" She spun around on her heel not realising just how close he was. He leaned in and placed his hand on her head running his fingers slowly through her golden waves. Caroline thought she might faint the feeling of his touch was that arousing.

"You have a feather in your hair." He murmured pulling it out softly his blue eyes never leaving hers. Caroline inhaled sharply knowing she had to snap out of it and get her act together.

"Damn chickens." She muttered stepping away so she could get some breathing space.

_71 minutes earlier…._

"_See this isn't so bad love." Klaus yelled over the noise, the cold air blowing his blonde curls around in the breeze. _

"_Speak for yourself." She groaned trying not to look in the beady eyes of one very persistent chicken that seemed to have taken a liking to her in particular._

"_Just close your eyes, block them out and just enjoy the fresh air."_

"_Fresh is right it's bloody freezing." She shivered uncontrollably her teeth chattering loudly. Caroline really wasn't doing well with appropriate attire so far on this trip. She may have looked good but it was doing nothing to block out the chill. _

"_Come here." He muttered pulling her towards him, she was uncomfortable at first mainly because it was the closest they'd ever been and she was scared of what she might want to do but for some reason she didn't care she was that cold. _

_After a minute Caroline realised she'd be quite happy to stay there. He was warm and his chest firm then there was the irresistible smell of his spicy aftershave which was filling her nostrils and making Caroline dizzy. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into him forgetting all about their co-passengers._

"You did remarkably well." He commented breaking her from her flashback. "Who knows you might have actually overcome your fear of chickens."

"I wouldn't go that far." She said knowing it was all him and had nothing to do with conquering her fear. "Uh we better get back to the mechanic and see how it's going."

"I already spoke to Grumpy." He said smiling at the name. "Tells me that he needs to replace the thingamajig and tune the whatchumacallit and it will take him a little bit more time."

"Wow that's very technical and detailed."

"Oh come on if I'd told you the actual names would you have even known what I was talking about?"

"Of course I would, I have extensive knowledge of mechanics I'll have you know."

"Sure you do." He grinned nudging her playfully. "Now how about some food because I'm starving."

"You and me both." She said her stomach grumbling. "I saw a diner just down the street."

"As long as there's food I'm happy." They walked along the picturesque main street which was dotted with cute historic buildings and adorned festively with bright Christmas decorations.

"As long as it's warm I'm happy." Caroline murmured pulling her coat around her chest.

The diner was warm and bright with black and white tiles and red vinyl booths and as they entered the silver bell on the top of the door signalled their arrival. Everyone at the counter looked up from their coffee with interest at the out-of-towners.

"I think they're looking at you." She mumbled to Klaus as they found a nearby booth. She had to admit the man could dress, he was wearing fitted jeans, a charcoal skivvy, woollen scarf and black coat.

"No I think that would be you and your outfit princess." He slid into the seat opposite looking at her outfit closely.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked self-consciously looking at her cream cashmere sweater and her favourite Burberry wool coat. "I am wearing jeans you know."

"Yeah designer jeans not to mention the rest of your ensemble." He noted. "I think your idea of casual is very different to theirs." She looked down again feeling very much like the odd one out. Klaus obviously noticed her prolonged silence.

"I didn't mean you look bad I don't even think that's possible." He stuttered. She looked at him curiously as a slight blush crossed his face. "What I mean is that you work at Vogue I imagine part of your job is, you know, looking good." He mumbled the last part.

"Well thanks I think." She said enjoying watching him squirm after all the bluster he'd given her since they met.

She perused the menu the list of delicious but very high calorie delicacies making her mouth water. "I'm having a cheeseburger, onion rings, hot chocolate oh and it has to be apple pie for dessert." Klaus looked over at her in surprise.

"So that's a lot of food for such a little girl." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Hey don't judge. All this drama you've put me through not to mention the cold has made me hungry."

"Oh so it's my fault that you're going to pig out."

"Exactly." She smiled gesturing the waitress over to take her order. "I might even give you a bite of my pie if you ask nicely."

"Mmmm I'd love to have a bite of your pie." He murmured suggestively making her flustered. "Hey you said it love, maybe you need to think about things before you speak. Oh hang on that's not your style." The waitress had come over and was watching their exchange with interest.

"Oh says the guy who speaks just to hear the sound of his own voice."

"I do not."

"There you go again." She laughed. "Trust me it doesn't sound nearly as good as you think."

"Uh hem." The waitress interrupted. "Any chance you'd actually like to order some food?"

"Yes Gloria." Caroline smiled sweetly looking at her name badge pinned onto her red gingham dress. "I'll have a cheeseburger, onion rings, hot chocolate…"

"And she wants some apple pie." Klaus interjected giving her a knowing look. "I'll just have a cheeseburger, coke and fries."

"No pie for you?" Gloria asked trying not to laugh after overhearing their conversation.

"I'll have some of hers." He laughed making Caroline blush profusely.

"No he can have his own or go without Gloria, I have no intention of sharing with someone so obnoxious."

"I couldn't agree more. How about I bring you some cherry pie." Gloria gave Klaus an unamused look. "And yours is on the house sweetie."

"Thank you Gloria."

"Well on that note I'm going to the little boy's room." Klaus muttered trying to get away from all the oestrogen.

"Us girls have to stick together." Gloria said taking a seat and making herself comfortable. Caroline wasn't sure when she'd actually get fed at this rate. "So I'm sensing some tension between you two, what did the idiot do? Let me guess he forgot to get you a Christmas present, my Earl has done that a few times over the years."

"Oh we're not together." Caroline explained trying to clarify the situation.

"Mmmm yeah sure you're not honey."

"No honestly Gloria, we're not together." She rambled. "I only met him twelve hours ago because our flight was cancelled and he's done nothing but rub me the wrong way. Well that and crash our hire car into a paddock and make me ride on a truck with chickens."

"Chickens?"

"Don't ask."

"Well you might have just met but I'm telling you a guy doesn't look at someone like he was looking at you if he wants to be just friends."

"I don't think so."

"Oh I know so but you're not exactly innocent." She said peering through her thick glasses at Caroline who looked back in surprise. "Why are you still together, you know given the annoying behaviour, the crash and the chickens?" Caroline looked at her wondering exactly why she was still there.

"I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice darling." She said knowingly.

"Well it looks like we're not going to eat until dinner." Klaus mumbled approaching the table.

"You've got yourself a charmer there." Gloria drawled standing up and walking toward the kitchen to finally place their order.

"I take it I didn't miss anything good?"

"No not really." She trailed off thinking about what Gloria had said. Why was she entertaining this scenario? Maybe because it was a hell of a lot better than her current love life, which really wasn't saying much.

"So what happens when we get to Chicago?" He asked quietly a few minutes later almost like he was reading her mind.

"I have Christmas dinner with my family and the dreaded ex and you have work."

"Yeah." He murmured. Caroline suddenly felt empty at the prospect; even though she barely knew Klaus he'd been a great distraction and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let that go yet.

"Well we've still got a few hours." She smiled secretly happy it wasn't over just yet. "If I don't kill you before then."

"You mean if I don't kill you before then love."

"I'm so hungry right now I could eat a..."

"Chicken?" He teased. "What too soon?" Klaus produced a red and white striped candy cane from his pocket and placed it in front of Caroline on the table, she looked at him curiously.

"I stopped by the general store before and picked this up for you. Don't say I never gave you anything." He murmured. "Hopefully this will tie you over until your three course meal arrives." Caroline shook her head just when she thought she had him figured out Klaus had to go and surprise her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the car is fixed?" Caroline asked looking at Grumpy with his motor oil stained grey overalls and red trucker hat. She had to admit he looked anything but with a placid smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah she's ready. I replaced the..."

"Thingamajig?" She laughed thinking back to Klaus and his interesting description.

"And you tuned the whatchamacallit?" Klaus added grinning at Caroline.

"You city folk." He replied shaking his head. "Anyway long story short it's fine to drive kids, just stay out of paddocks and you should be okay."

"Oh that won't be happening Grumpy because I'm driving to Chicago." Caroline said taking the keys from his outstretched hand.

"There's no way I'm letting a woman drive." Klaus objected trying to snatch the keys from her.

"What is this, the 1950s?"

"I didn't mean that I meant…" He stuttered looking to Grumpy for some assistance.

"You are on your own son." Grumpy laughed. "I can tell you've never been married because if marriage teaches you one thing it's how to avoid arguments." He looked back at Caroline who now had her hands on her hips waiting for a plausible response.

"Well there have been some studies done that say…"

"Say what?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

"And also when to shut up when you're backed into a corner." Grumpy added enjoying the spark they had brought to the town.

"Okay fine you can drive." He conceded as Grumpy nodded approvingly.

"Gee thanks Klaus that's so kind of you."

Caroline looked at her watch realising she'd forgotten the time with all the drama. It was 2pm and if everything ran smoothly she would just make dinner, not that she was even looking forward to it. Her mother hadn't been happy when she'd called about the delay but there wasn't much she could do. "We better get going."

Klaus went to the office to sort the bill with Grumpy and Caroline busied herself adjusting the car seat to her requirements. She nearly hit her head on the roof when his phone began to ring loudly scaring her slightly. When they'd arrived in Thorntown cell reception had been sporadic at best which is why Caroline had used the pay phone. She grabbed it planning on passing it to Klaus but not before she saw the name Rebekah flash up on the screen.

She felt her chest constrict again wondering what the hell was going on. She didn't even know Klaus and it wasn't such a surprise that he might have someone or a few someone's including this woman. Suddenly she didn't like this Rebekah that much.

"Is that my phone?" He asked sitting in the front passenger seat and taking it from her hand. He shook his head briefly before silencing it and putting it in his pocket.

"One of your many conquests?" She asked unable to help herself.

"Have you been screening my calls love?"

"No." She spluttered wondering where the hell that outburst came from. "I have better things to do with my time." She pulled out into main street watching the small town inch away into the distance.

"Yeah sure you do." He laughed. "Now just watch out for cows, oh and by the way I'm choosing the music."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all! I never really thank you individually but I wanted to this chapter, especially all the regulars (many that kindly review my other stories too) including; sandiw1875, kjsama, LoveDeb, Justanotherfiveminutes, tippy093, LaRon, SarahCullen4, kickassfu, au courant, jessnicole, Chelseab95, msredekop, fjolla, tinkerbell988, binga, mscyanide, meredith77 and my lovely fellow Aussie suzypyong! And also thanks to those below too. Hopefully that's everyone.**

**MsCindz my friend, you are such a sweetie and your reviews make me smile and yes please don't get used to regular updates! To NikMik I have to say you are one of my most amusing reviewers and make me laugh. I also want to thank Ellavm18 who is one of the most dedicated reviewers. **

**zvforever you noticed my Naley line! I have to admit I was re-watching the first season of OTH over the weekend and it gave me some inspiration (I love that scene).**

**Also to SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening when you said you're grinning from reading the story, that makes my day.**

**For Justanotherfiveminutes a skivvy is like a turtleneck sweater (covers the neck), I thought that was a universal term but obviously not! **

**Anyway here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy ****and please keep the reviews coming. **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 4: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas**

**December 24 2014 3:53pm: Hobart, Indiana **

"Okay has anyone told you that you have the tiniest bladder?" Klaus asked incredulously as Caroline jumped out of the car at the gas station.

"We need gas anyway so just stop your complaining and fill up the tank." She groaned racing inside without a backwards glance. Klaus shook his head not quite believing he was being ordered around by some woman he'd just met.

He placed the pump into the tank and watched the dials tick over as it filled. He should have been at the Institute of Art right now but instead he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bossy blonde. He'd called to apologise and rescheduled for the day after Christmas. He'd hoped to be back in New York by then but all the delays had set him back, meaning he'd be in Chicago that little bit longer.

He'd never been there and he'd be lying if he wasn't interested in visiting some galleries during his visit, Chicago had a reputation as one of the most cultural cities in the States after all. Although that left him at a loose end for longer than he'd expected. Klaus wasn't really a fan of Christmas but being alone in a new city for so long over the holidays wasn't that appealing. At least if he was in New York he could go to the Guggenheim or take a walk through Central Park, even if it was snowing.

He had considered spending time with his family but Elijah was probably working, Kol was no doubt with one of his many women and Rebekah was just too annoying to contemplate. His phone buzzed again and he noticed her name flash up, it's like she could sense he was thinking about her.

"Sister dear to what do I owe the pleasure?" He sarcastically answered the phone.

"Oh so now you finally decide to answer my calls?" She shot back.

"Well I've sort of been stuck in the middle of nowhere with no cell reception Rebekah."

"Wow your excuses are getting even more ridiculous." She snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be in Chicago?"

"Trust me I'm trying to get there but there's been a few, um, hiccups along the way."

"Oh yeah what's her name?" She drawled. "This has to involve some woman who you're using until you get bored then move on."

"I am not like that." He snapped.

"Yes you are Nik. I've never met anyone more allergic to commitment than you, well maybe with the exception of Kol."

"So I assume you didn't call just to analyse my personal life, is there a point to this little conversation Rebekah?"

"Ouch, someone certainly isn't in the Christmas spirit. Although come to think about it I'm not sure why I'm surprised by that." Klaus didn't like to admit his sister was ever right but she was on that.

"Probably why it's better you spend Christmas without me." He muttered. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I've managed to convince Kol and Elijah to have dinner tonight."

"How exactly did you manage that?"

"I might have lied to Elijah and threatened to blackmail Kol over some of his past indiscretions." Rebekah laughed evilly, now it was beginning to sound like a Mikaelson Christmas.

"Wow lies and blackmail sounds just like you little sister. Well send my love to the family, maybe we can all catch up when I get back to the city."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it." She growled into the phone. "But in the meantime, Merry Christmas big brother."

"You too little sister." He replied sincerely. Rebekah had been annoying him pretty much for the previous twenty-seven years but she was still his sister and she did mean well in her own unique way.

"I thought you were rushing me and here I find you chatting away on your phone." Caroline called out from behind just as he was about to disconnect.

"Ha! I just knew there was a girl involved Niklaus." Rebekah cried obviously overhearing Caroline's voice.

"Good bye Rebekah." He said disconnecting quickly.

"Rebekah hey?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow.

"That's what I said. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just returning the favour and eavesdropping like someone else was doing earlier today. You're just lucky I didn't get on the phone and tell this Rebekah girl exactly what she's getting herself into." He felt the pump click telling him the tank was full.

"So what exactly is she getting herself into Caroline, since you seem to know me so well." She was quiet for a moment obviously not expecting Klaus to call her bluff. He shook his head after a few moments and walked inside the gas station to pay.

"Well not listening when someone is talking to them for starters." She spluttered following him inside.

"Last time I checked you weren't talking love." He joked handing over his AMEX. Caroline took the opportunity to throw a packet of lollies and a chocolate bar onto the counter.

"Didn't you just devour a three course meal in the last town?"

"That was ages ago." She scoffed. "I think poor Rebekah also needs to know about your tendency to speak your mind."

"Trust me she already knows." He grinned thinking about their raging arguments over the years.

"And she's still interested, unbelievable." She muttered as he passed her the snacks and they returned to the car. Klaus liked this jealous side of Caroline so much he didn't want to ruin it by telling her Rebekah was actually his overbearing little sister.

"So do you think we can actually make it the rest of the way without stopping?" He asked Caroline as they drove onto the highway. She was silent her eyes trained on the road. "Oh so now you're ignoring me, that's really mature Caroline." She remained quiet making him wonder what happened in the last few minutes. "Oh you probably just need to concentrate; I know how hard it is for females to multitask."

Caroline pursed her lips and Klaus knew she'd taken the bait. "No that's males dumb arse."

"I should have known the real Caroline wasn't too far away." He smiled. "So what's wrong exactly?"

"What besides being stuck in a confined space with you?"

"Yes besides that." He mimicked back. "Any reason why you're so reluctant to get home?"

"I'm not." She sighed noticing his look of disbelief. "Look I think we already covered this last night, I'd really prefer not to revisit it again."

"The cheating ex." He confirmed. "Well if you ask me you're better off without him."

"Yeah that still doesn't make me feel better about seeing him; it's been the first time since..."

"You haven't seen him since the cheating?"

"Well do you blame me? Once I found out that he was cheating and it was with my cousin, I didn't really feel like having a chat."

"No I don't blame you." He sympathised. "That would be pretty tough. "

"That's an understatement." She admitted. "Look I'm sure once I get there it won't be anywhere near as bad as I've imagined it the past few months. I guess I thought having Sam there would somehow soften the blow."

"Yeah there's nothing better than a little revenge after someone has wronged you like that."

"Revenge I won't get to have unfortunately." She said quietly. "I know it sounds petty but it was the only thing that was making the trip home bearable."

"So you don't want to see your family?"

"Oh I do. Although my mum can be, let's just say, high strung during the holidays." Klaus smiled thinking like mother like daughter. "She just likes everything to go smoothly and no doubt she's a little apprehensive with Tyler attending and the possible ramifications."

Klaus nodded thinking how difficult her situation seemed to be and how unexpected it was. Caroline was obviously a beautiful and successful woman but she'd been hurt and Klaus could tell it had thrown her confidence. Before he could stop himself he was making a suggestion.

"Well how about if you had someone to take home for Christmas?" He asked softly Caroline taking her eyes off the road momentarily. "Woah love, watch where you're going." She looked back quickly her eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how about I come with you." He said not quite sure why he was offering to help a complete stranger.

"Why would you do that for me?" She murmured making sure her eyes were still firmly fastened on the road ahead. Klaus wondered the same thing. What exactly had come over him? He immediately regretted his offer worried Caroline might read too much into it but then an idea came to him that would benefit them both.

"Well I thought we could help each other."

"How exactly?"

"Well I'll come to Christmas dinner and pretend to be your loving boyfriend and..."

"I do the same thing at your work dinner tomorrow night?" She asked predicting the end of his sentence.

"It sounds a little crazy but you never know it might just work." He said thinking how much his boss would like to see he had a steady girlfriend, something that might actually go in his favour when considering him for the CEO position.

"You're right, it is crazy." She agreed. "No we can't do this, it will never work."

"Well I don't know about you love but I'm an extremely good actor, but if you're not up to it I understand."

"There's that ego I love." She muttered. "Fine I'm game if you are, but there is to be absolutely no kissing."

"Well I can't promise that love I mean what if there's mistletoe?" Klaus smiled suggestively. "But I guess that means we'll have to get to know each other better."

"We'll have to do what now?" Caroline asked almost swerving the car in surprise.

"Calm down sweetheart, I meant likes and dislikes, turn-ons, turn-offs, that kind of thing. Why? What do you think I meant?"

"Oh exactly that." She said her face reddening slightly. "So um where exactly do we start?"

"Well I already know about your bird phobia and that your favourite colour is red, so we're covered on that." He snorted sarcastically.

"Well seeing as you're the expert what would you suggest?"

"How about your favourite sexual position." She inhaled sharply obviously not expecting that. "Or you favourite place to be kissed. Mine is right…."

"I don't think that's something my mum needs or frankly wants to know." She cried. "Why did I agree to this again? I should have known better than to trust a child."

"I prefer to refer to it as my boyish charm." He argued. "You agreed to this because deep down you find me irresistible and you couldn't bear us being apart."

"You tell yourself that if it's what you need to sleep at night." She shot back. "How about we stay out of the gutter just this once. Um, so what's your favourite food?"

"Really? All the interesting things we could cover and you're going for food? Although I probably shouldn't be surprised."

"Are you going to keep rubbishing my suggestions or actually help?"

"Fine. French would be my favourite cuisine, some duck l'orange or crème caramel. I suppose I don't need to ask yours given you seem to like everything and in large quantities." He said just as she bit into her chocolate bar.

"Hey I like food there's nothing wrong with that. Speaking of French though I definitely wouldn't mind some pain au chocolat or croque monsieur right now. The best part of my job is definitely Paris fashion week."

"I love France, I've studied and worked over there and try to get back as much as I can." He mused thinking it had already been too long.

"Do you get back to England as well to see your parents and family?"

"Uh my mother died when I was young. My father lives over there still but I guess you could say we're not very close." He said dismissively not really wanting to go into detail. "My siblings all live in New York though."

"That must be nice." She said skimming over his initial comment realising he didn't want to talk about it. "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Trust me you're not missing much." He muttered. "My older brother Elijah is a very serious workaholic and my younger brother Kol is the complete opposite."

"Life of the party hey?"

"That's an understatement. Then there's Rebekah…"

"Rebekah?" She asked curiously. "As in the girl on the phone Rebekah?"

"That would be the one; I can't believe you were jealous of my sister."

"I was not jealous. Wow I pity her even more now knowing she had to grow up with you."

"Trust me I'm the one you should feel sorry for." He groaned thinking about dictatorial Rebekah.

"So if you're in Chicago what are they doing for Christmas?"

"I think Rebekah may have lied and blackmailed my brothers into dinner tonight." She looked at him strangely. "That's how the Mikaelson family works unfortunately. To actually spend time with each other it usually involves something underhanded."

"Mmmm interesting." She said shaking her head. "Well my immediate family isn't that big, it's really just my grandma, my mother and me."

"So your father…"

"He um had cancer and died about ten years ago." She said and he could sense the sadness in her voice. He was about to speak the memories of his own mother coming back before she quickly changed the subject. "So yeah apart from that the Forbes family are fairly uneventful, well except for all the cheating drama this year."

"If you don't mind me asking who is this idiot you dated?"

"Tyler Lockwood. I thought he was the one. We met at Colombia and dated for about three years until he decided to stick his tongue down my cousin's throat right before Valentine's Day this year."

"Ouch. Sounds like a real stand-up guy. That has just made me so much more determined to annoy him."

"Good that's the spirit." She laughed. Her phone started to ring loudly interrupting their conversation. "Can you check that for me?."

He found her cell and looked at the screen. "Stefan?" She squealed excitedly upon hearing his name. Klaus suddenly felt a little upset by her reaction, who the hell was this guy and why was she so happy about him calling?

"Oh just let it go to voicemail, I'll call him back later when I have more time to talk." He put it back down his curiosity getting the best of him.

"So uh who's Stefan?"

"Now who's jealous?" She teased noticing his face fall. "Stefan is like my bestie."

"Your bestie?" He asked thinking how stupid that sounded. What girl had a guy for a best friend? That's why Klaus didn't have any female friends, there's no way he'd be able to keep it platonic.

"You know best friend."

"I know what you mean; I just thought Katherine was your best friend."

"She is but Stefan sort of filled in when she had to move away senior year and we've been close ever since. I haven't seen him for a while though."

"So he still lives in Chicago?"

"No he lives and works in San Francisco so you can understand why we don't get to see each other much."

"Is he going to be in Chicago for Christmas?"

"I wish. Last I heard he was spending the holidays with his girlfriend Tessa in Cabo. It definitely would have made things a lot easier, although he's very protective so he probably would have killed Tyler."

"I suppose there are worst things that could happen." He teased feeling a lot better that this supposed best friend was far, far away.

"Okay so let's see if I've got this right. Caroline Forbes is a fashion writer for Vogue, an only child with two best friends, hates birds but loves the colour red and food in general." She hit him on the arm. "Ouch you are strong for such a little thing! I think I'm all good."

"Oh and my mother is a police officer too so no whinging about parking tickets or speeding fines. She hates that."

"Now you tell me." Klaus growled. "So basically if I wrong you she'll shoot me?"

"Well she's managed to hold off on killing Tyler so I think you're safe for now." She joked. "The one you need to worry about is my nanna, my mum is a pussycat next to her." He gulped not really wanting to hear that.

"I'm not sure I want to ask."

"Let's just say she makes the Spanish Inquisition look like a walk in the park."

"Is it too late to back out?" He asked only half joking.

"Hey I'm sure you have some real doozies going to this work dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah you have a point." He said shaking his head and thinking about a few of the more difficult attendees. "But first things first, let's just focus on the Forbes interrogation."

"You make it sound so scary. Come on it's Christmas, you know the season of giving and goodwill."

"I suppose we'll wait and see." He mumbled wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Her phone rang again, the jaws theme sounding out this time.

"Oh what does my mother want now!"

"Should I be worried that you're comparing your mother to a killer shark?"

"Mainly just during the holidays. She has a tendency to get a little stressed about organising Christmas Eve dinner. Can you put her on speaker please; if I don't answer she'll probably hunt me down somehow."

"Caroline?"

"Hello to you too mum." She said shaking her head at the lack of a proper greeting.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the way mum, I told you that. I'm just leaving Hobart in Indiana now so should be there in an hour at most."

"So you'll be passing through Gary then I assume?" She asked curiously. Caroline consulted the GPS for the nearest towns before answering.

"Yes that's what the map says, should be passing through there in about ten minutes actually. Why what's happening in Gary?"

"There's a Christmas tree farm in Gary." Klaus looked at her mouthing the words Christmas tree farm.

"Well that's festive I suppose but we already have a Christmas tree right? I mean you always get your tree early."

"Yes well I think that's part of the problem, it's kind of dying."

"How does something kind of die?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Caroline Elizabeth Forbes." Klaus had to stop himself from laughing. "Your grandmother has been staying with me the past week as you know and thought it would be a good idea to crank the heating up really high."

"Oh."

"Yes oh is right. The pine needles are browning; it's droopy and let's just say our tree doesn't look like what I'd envisaged for Christmas Eve."

"Isn't it kind of short notice given dinner is in a few hours mum? And anyway what tree farm is going to have any left at this late stage?"

"Well maybe you could be a good girl and find out for me. I mean isn't it the season for miracles?" She shot back obviously not impressed with her daughter's negativity.

"So assume I do find one how exactly am I going to strap it onto the car?" Klaus looked at Caroline thinking she must have been on a suicide mission arguing back with her stressed out mother.

"You're very resourceful when you want to be Caroline I'm sure you can work it out." She was about to object when Klaus sent her a look and mouthed.

"Don't poke the bear." Caroline covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay mum whatever you want."

"Oh that's wonderful, thanks sweetie." Her tone improved remarkably. "The Christmas tree farm in Gary is called Luers, I'll see you soon." She chirped disconnecting the call. Klaus couldn't believe her ambit of moods in that one short phone call.

"So looks like I know how to handle your mother better than you do."

"Yeah give her exactly what she wants." She rolled her eyes. "You realise it isn't that bad right? She's probably seen one brown pine needle and suddenly it's the biggest disaster since the Titanic."

"Oh come on where's your Christmas spirit?" He asked suddenly feeling quite content, it was nice to be part of something even if her mother sounded scary as hell. "This will be fun."

"Okay fun is not a word I would have used. You've obviously never done this before; my mum is a perfectionist, I mean talk about pressure."

"We'll work it out."

"Okay what have you done with the real Klaus?"

"I'm getting into supportive boyfriend mode." He laughed. "The Forbes family won't know what's hit them."


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mean to have another chapter up so soon but this story is writing itself! That and some spare time helps….**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 5: O Christmas Tree (O Tannenbaum - for my German readers)**

**December 24 2014 4:47pm: Gary, Indiana**

"Okay this is ridiculous." Klaus hissed as they looked from tree to tree.

"I thought this was going to be fun. That was the word you used right?"

"Yeah I had no idea what I was getting myself into. There are hardly any trees and what they have is pretty dismal." He groaned fingering the thin needles.

"What did I say?" She shivered pulling her trench coat around her tightly. Even though she'd now accessorised with her thick Chanel scarf and tan leather gloves it was still freezing.

"What do you want me to say I told you so?" He mimicked and she poked her tongue in his direction. "Yeah real mature Caroline."

"The only saving grace is that Indiana is one hour ahead of Illinois so we've got some extra time on our hands. Although I'm not sure that's going to help given what we have to work with here."

"Yeah the Christmas trees certainly don't look like the ones in the movies."

"Don't tell me you've never seen a real Christmas tree?" She asked in shock.

"Well yeah in the stores and stuff." He mumbled obviously embarrassed. Caroline shook her head, the longer she travelled with Klaus the more she was discovering.

She always complained about Christmas and her family but after hearing about his family life Caroline was beginning to think she was lucky. He pretty much had no parents and the relationship with his siblings sounded strange to say the least.

Given all that she shouldn't have been surprised that he had never experienced a real Christmas. Caroline had to admit his enthusiasm about the tree was very cute but the defeated look on his face right now was anything but. For some reason it just made her that much more determined to get him a good tree.

She scanned the surrounding area picking apart each tree in her head; too short, not enough needles, not green enough. This was hopeless.

"Excuse me can I help?" A male voice inquired breaking Caroline from her trance.

"I'm not sure anything can help." Klaus muttered. Caroline flashed the young guy her biggest smile.

"Don't mind the Grinch over here. We were after a Christmas tree obviously. Um preferably one that is about yea high, green and dense. Do you happen to have anything that might match that description?"

"Well we are at the end of the season so there's not that much available unfortunately."

"Yes I wouldn't usually get a tree on Christmas Eve it's just that my mother, who is super organised usually, did buy a tree but then my grandma decided to turn up the heating and now her tree is kind of wilted and she's sent me on this impossible errand and…"

"Woah breathe Caroline." Klaus interrupted. "Long story short her mother is not in the most Chrismassy of moods because of said dead tree and we desperately need to find something to impress the dragon."

"Are you calling my mother a dragon?" Caroline shot back.

"It's an endearment." He stuttered pathetically. "So any assistance would be much appreciated."

"Yes things can get extremely stressful this time of year." He smiled obviously amused by their story.

"Tell me about it."

"So how about that one?" He pointed to one about five metres away. Caroline looked at it closely, it certainly seemed like the best of a bad bunch.

"No that won't do, it's not tall enough." Klaus observed.

"Okay how about that tree? It's probably the tallest we've got left in stock." He gestured to another.

"Yes it's tall but not nearly full looking enough." Klaus criticised. Caroline gave the man a sweet smile then pulled Klaus to the side.

"Are you going to pick at everything?" She whispered. "You are worse than my mother."

"Which is exactly why I'm being this picky." He drawled. "Do you really think she would have been happy with either of those choices?"

"No but it doesn't look like there's much else to choose from here."

"Look I don't usually do this but you seem kind of desperate." He said making them look on in interest. "We actually have some other trees about ten minutes' drive from here over that ridge." Klaus looked at him curiously.

"Over the ridge?"

"Yes they're definitely what you'd call fresh; I can take you in my truck if you like." He suggested pointing to it parked nearby.

"Well that sounds promising; your mother won't know what hit her." He grinned. "I'm Klaus by the way this is Caroline."

"I'm Jesus."

"You're who?" They both asked in surprise.

"My name is Jesus." Caroline thought if anyone was going to make a miracle happen it was someone names Jesus.

"Great let's get going." Klaus smiled pulling her towards the truck excitedly.

"So you folks aren't from around these parts I take it?" Jesus asked smiling at them as they traversed the snowy road.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

"You don't seem dressed for the environment I guess you could say." He said looking briefly at her tan Jimmy Choo boots.

"Well let's just say I didn't imagine the ensuing cross country adventure when I boarded a flight to Chicago yesterday." Caroline groaned.

"We're from New York but trying to get to Chicago, to answer your question."

"That sounds about right." He nodded his eyes on the road. "So is this your first time meeting the folks?" Caroline was about to speak and dispel any ideas Jesus had before Klaus said.

"Yes it is so you can understand why we need the best Christmas tree ever." He smiled. "I need to make a great first impression."

"I'm not sure a tree is going to be enough." Jesus said.

"Probably but I need all the help I can get." He muttered. "Caroline's mother is let's just say…"

"You realise her daughter is in the car right now." Caroline piped up.

"I was going to say Mrs Forbes has, um, very high standards."

"High standards?"

"Yes high standards, just like her precious daughter." Klaus added. "I mean you are dating me."

"There's that modesty I love." Caroline muttered feeling unusually comfortable with the whole fake boyfriend scenario.

"When I met my girlfriend's parents I thought her father was going to kill me."

"But yet you're alive to tell the tale." Klaus gulped.

"I am but I have to admit seeing his array of guns mounted on the lounge room wall was a little unsettling. As long as there are no guns I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Except that Mrs Forbes is a police officer." Jesus broke into laughter unable to stop himself.

"Good luck with that man." Jesus laughed. "Here we are." Caroline looked out for the first time noticing they were in the middle of what seemed like a dark forest.

"Uh where are we?" She stuttered.

"Over the ridge, you said you wanted a good tree, you can't get any fresher than this." He said getting out of the driver's seat. "I just need to get my axe and we're ready to go."

"Did he just say axe?" Caroline murmured. "This is turning into one of those scary horror films. You know stuck in the middle of a forest with nowhere to go and a crazed maniac with an axe trying to kill us."

"Caroline your imagination is running wild." He said quietly. "Jesus seems like a nice guy."

"Ahhh." Caroline cried as Jesus knocked on her window axe in hand and a smile on his face. "Yeah real nice. This is your fault with all those hitchhiker stories."

"It's going to be fine." Klaus said in a tone that didn't make Caroline feel very safe. "Come on." Caroline opened the door reluctantly.

"The best ones are just through that clearing."

"Clearing?" Caroline mouthed to Klaus who put his arm securely around her shoulders making her suddenly feel warm.

"You might want to be careful Caroline it's pretty slippery." Jesus warned taking another look at her high heels.

"Well I could just stay here then I guess." She suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"No you don't, if I'm going into the woods with a madman you're coming with me." Klaus whispered pulling her with him.

"Wow that's really romantic of you." She scoffed following him into god knows where.

Caroline walked through the trees trying not to slip on the snow. She could feel herself falling a few times but Klaus was there holding her up and every time he did she felt a tiny jolt of electricity.

"Here we are." Jesus said turning around axe over his shoulder. "You wanted the best have a look at these." Caroline looked upward knowing he was right. Her mum would be very impressed.

"So Klaus you want to give me a hand?" Klaus looked at Jesus his surprise evident.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well I can't do this on my own." He said. "I figure out of the two of you you're probably my best bet."

"Hey!" Caroline objected. "I could chop down a tree; I mean how hard could it be?"

"Very." Jesus shot back. "Especially in high heels."

"Yeah fair enough, Klaus help him out." She waved her hands at him. Klaus regarded the tree trying to work out just how to do this.

"Now if you hold on here I'll start chopping okay?" Jesus instructed. Caroline smiled watching Klaus try to do something obviously so foreign to him.

"Are you having fun yet?" She giggled. Klaus shot her a dirty look and then went back to the job at hand. Caroline had to admit his concentration face was adorable. She watched him moving around the tree, even under his coat she could make out the muscles in his arms. She swallowed thinking how much she'd like them wrapped around her.

"Caroline!" She broke out of her trance at the sound of him calling her name. "A little help please? Throw us the rope." She picked it up from where Jesus had dropped it and threw it over watching as they wrapped it around the tree which amazingly enough was out of the ground.

Klaus bent down fastening the rope and she couldn't help but make out his taut behind. She looked away again; Klaus Mikaelson was going to be the death of her.

"Love?" She heard looking up. "Don't think you're going to get out of lifting this." He may have had a great backside but he certainly was no prince charming.

"I see chivalry is well and truly dead." She snorted grabbing onto a branch and pulling with everything she had.

After what seemed like an eternity they made it out of the clearing heavy tree in hand and hauled it onto the truck. At least she was warmer now and could actually feel her toes due to all the exercise.

Jesus, who had now put the axe away to Caroline's relief, was strapping the tree onto the back of the truck. She felt a little bad for thinking he was a psycho killer.

Caroline walked around the other side of the truck not noticing the slippery patch of ice sending her flying into the air, Klaus was quick and grabbed onto her but it was too late as they both fell into the snow.

Her breath was ragged and Caroline knew it wasn't due to the fall but the fact that Klaus was on top of her, his face within inches of hers, his breath tickling her skin. He didn't move, his eyes boring into hers making her dizzy. Klaus touched her hair softly and ran his hand over her face, his index finger slowly grazing her cheek bone. Caroline felt like it was just the two of them all alone in the middle of the forest.

"Uh hem." Jesus coughed making them look up. "As much as I don't want to interrupt this lovely moment, I kind of need to get back to my girlfriend and family for Christmas Eve." Caroline and Klaus reluctantly separated. Caroline felt her head spinning as he helped her up from the ground, again she was pretty sure that it wasn't concussion but Klaus Mikaelson induced.

"Mmmm yeah of course." She stammered getting back into the truck. "Thanks for this Jesus, it truly is a miracle."

"I wouldn't go that far but I'm happy to help out two lovebirds." He said driving out of the woods Caroline looked downward not game to look at Klaus again.

xxxxxxx

"So um Jesus was nice." Klaus said quietly as they drove. She'd relinquished her driving rights after the six foot tree was strapped on top.

"He was." She agreed looking at the road ahead. "Well here we are finally." She said watching the welcome to Chicago sign flash past.

"Here we are." He said and she could detect the nervousness in his voice.

"If you don't want to do this I'll understand." Caroline murmured sensing some hesitation on his part.

"Why don't you want to do this?"

Now they were almost at her house Caroline was beginning to think this wasn't a good idea. It was fine to deceive Tyler and her cousin but she really wasn't too sure about lying to her mother and grandma especially, they were her closest family after all. She had been so caught up in her revenge plot that all reason had flown out the window.

Caroline would be kidding herself if their little moment in the woods didn't have something to do with her change of heart. When Klaus was lying on top of her something happened and Caroline wasn't quite sure what, all she knew was that it felt good. She couldn't help but replay the moment in her mind wondering what might have happened if Jesus didn't interrupt them.

If she let herself get caught up in this word of pretend Caroline could tell she was headed for heartbreak. Klaus wasn't the type of guy who had girlfriends and the sooner she realised that the better.

Although given she'd promised to help him it would seem strange if she backed out now. All she needed to do was get through the next couple of days then life could go back to normal not to mention Klaus free.

"Oh of course." She stuttered. "I just wasn't sure if you'd changed your mind."

"Not after I cut down that tree and lugged it through the Indiana woods." He chuckled.

"Well to be fair it was actually Jesus that cut it down." She teased. "Although I'm pretty happy with the end result.

"So you think I'll make the right impression?"

"Well here's hoping." She said as her cell phone rang.

"Does that ever stop? At least it's not the jaws theme so we know it's not your mother again." Caroline rifled around her handbag and connected the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"I was going to call you back I promise."

"Yeah sure you were." Stefan replied dryly into the phone.

"I was. Let's just say I've had an eventful twenty-four hours in Indiana with limited cell phone reception."

"What the hell were you doing in Indiana?"

"It's a very long story Stefan." She drawled looking at Klaus.

"Well that's good to hear; maybe you can fill me in on the way from the airport."

"What? Which airport?"

"I believe the one in Chicago is called O'Hare, unless things have changed since I lived here." He said sarcastically. "I spoke to Mrs F and she told me you were on your way, I figured you could swing by and pick me up."

"I thought you were spending Christmas in Cabo?" She asked as Klaus looked on curiously.

"Well that's before Tessa decided she'd prefer to spend Christmas without me."

"Ouch."

"That's one way of describing it." He growled. "So I figure we've got at least a half hour to swap stories about cheating ex partners." She smiled thinking about what a great friend he was and how he didn't deserve that. "I know how crazy your mum gets on Christmas Eve so this way I can get a catch up in beforehand."

She laughed thinking how well he knew her. "I guess we could pick you up." She stuttered looking towards Klaus.

"We?" He asked incredulously. "Oh is this the boyfriend you told me about." The last time they spoke, a few weeks earlier, she'd told him briefly about Sam.

"Mmmm something like that." She said distractedly. "Okay I'll see you at the domestic arrivals in about ten minutes."

"Can't wait Care." He said affectionately and she almost cried she was that excited to see him.

"So how is Stefan?" He asked his disapproving tone not lost on her.

"He's at the airport, which happens to be on our way. I couldn't really say no Klaus."

"No he is your bestie after all."

"Exactly." She smiled. "Thanks." He nodded as the car descended into silence again. Caroline felt a knot forming in her stomach realising their act was about to begin for real. For some reason though she didn't feel that good about it.

Xxxxxxxx

"Stefan!" She cried enveloping him in her arms. He felt just as good as she remembered. "It's been way too long." He pulled back flashing his dimples at her.

"You can say that again." He smiled. "So is there any reason you have a massive Christmas tree strapped to your roof?"

"That's a long…"

"Story yeah I figured, although I'm pretty sure it has something to do with your mum." He laughed placing his bag in the boot and climbing into the back seat.

"So it's um, Simon right?" Stefan asked obviously searching his memory.

"Klaus actually." Stefan mouthed the word Klaus at her.

"Yes that's what I told you when we spoke on the phone remember?"

"Oh okay." He replied obviously unconvinced. "So uh Klaus what is it that you do?"

"He works in the art industry." Caroline answered on his behalf.

"Really?" He asked curiously looking between them. "So how did you two meet?"

"Through work." Klaus blurted out the same time as Caroline answered.

"At a party."

"Oh so it was a work type party?" Stefan asked his face breaking into a grin.

"Yes at a work party." Caroline stumbled thinking they hadn't worked out the most important part of their plan. They really were novices at this pretend relationship thing.

"Interesting so you met at a work party and that was when?"

"Five months ago." She replied.

"Four months ago." He guessed at the same time.

"Men! They never remember anniversaries." She groaned trying to cover her tracks.

"Okay if you two are going to convince anyone you're a couple you are going to have to get your stories straight." Stefan said shaking his head.

"What do you mean Stefan?" Caroline replied feebly.

"Oh come on Caroline you are the worst liar, I should know after all this time. Your voice gets all high pitched and squeaky." Caroline rolled her eyes thinking how transparent she must have been given Katherine accused her of the same thing earlier that day.

"Yeah it does get pitchy." Klaus said unable to keep the act up any longer.

"You sold me out!" She groaned whacking him on the arm.

"You did that all on your own love." He chuckled. "I'm the fake boyfriend, nice to meet you man." He said greeting Stefan properly.

"You too, you're not a, um, professional are you?" He mumbled.

"A professional what?" Caroline cried turning around to face her best friend.

"I think he's asking if I'm a male escort." Klaus concluded in amusement.

"You really think I'd do that Stef?"

"Hey I remember all those chick flicks you used to make me watch where the girl is trying to make some guy jealous by bringing in an expert." He said. "I mean art industry, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means art industry." Klaus baulked. "Heard of Christies before?"

"And how exactly did you meet then?" He asked. "And I'm talking about the true story."

"After our flight from New York was grounded in Indianapolis he pushed in while I was finding out our flight was cancelled."

"Only because your whinging was taking so long princess."

"Then he stole my hire car."

"I did not steal you hire car. It's not my fault you were too busy dreaming about yours truly and slept in love." He joked. "Anyway I was nice enough to give you a ride."

"Is that what you call crashing into a paddock full of cows?" She snorted

"Only because you were distracting me with whiny chick music. Turns out Caroline here loves Miley." He groaned looking at Stefan in the rear vision mirror who was equally unimpressed. "We did manage to get to the nearest town and find a mechanic."

"After riding in a truck full of chickens." Stefan howled with laughter obviously knowing about her fear.

"Grumpy did get the car fixed though." Klaus said making Stefan wonder just who that was. "Then we were on our way to Chicago when…"

"Mother decided her tree was dead and we needed to track down a new one." Caroline finished his sentence.

"That's when we ended up in an Indiana forest with a guy with an axe called Jesus." Klaus laughed.

"He did get us the best tree." Caroline said smiling at Klaus. "Then you called."

"Well by the sounds of that bickering not to mention the cute way you finish each other's sentences you might be able to do this acting thing." Caroline looked at Klaus her face heating up slightly at his observations.

"However if you are going to convince anyone, including Mama Forbes, you need to work on your act." He said. "You do realise she interrogates people for a living?"

"Great way to make me even more nervous." Caroline gulped.

"Look I'm more than willing to help, anything to get back at this douche Tyler." Stefan added. "But we need to start on this first meeting story if you're going to have any chance."

"Well what do you suggest?" Caroline asked wondering what she'd gotten herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy the latest update and thanks again.**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 6: Home for the Holidays**

**December 24 2014 6:03pm Chicago, Illinois**

"Okay this is going to be fine; there is nothing to worry about because we have our stories straight and…" Caroline babbled as Klaus and Stefan listened on in interest.

"It will be fine as soon as you stop rambling and give the game away Forbes." Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have a home to go to Stefan?" She shot back.

"Hey my family and I have been coming here for Christmas Eve for ever, something you seem to have conveniently forgotten."

"Yeah why do we invite you again?"

"Children break it up." Klaus interrupted listening to their exchange.

When he'd heard about Stefan Klaus wasn't so sure what to make of his and Caroline's friendship. After experiencing it first hand for the past hour he was pretty sure it was completely platonic, they were almost like siblings. Something which made Klaus feel better, although he wasn't sure why it upset him in the first place.

"It would probably help if someone rang the doorbell; my hands are kind of full." Klaus said his voice muffled through the pine needles. "You know a little assistance wouldn't go astray."

"We talked about this Klaus; you need to give her the tree so she knows it came from you. Talk about a great first impression."

"I seem to recall being in that dark, cold forest too." Caroline muttered under her breath.

"Well if you want to hold it sweetheart be my guest."

"Enough." Stefan said silencing them both and ringing the doorbell. They waited for what seemed like an eternity to Klaus although it probably had something to do with both the tense situation and the weight of the massive Christmas tree.

"Caroline!" Her grandmother cried opening the door, her face lighting up excitedly. From what he could tell through the pine needles, she looked like a sweet little old lady. Klaus had no idea what Caroline was talking about.

"Merry Christmas." She pulled Caroline in for a big hug. "It's so good to see you darling."

"You've got to watch that one." Stefan murmured to him before joining in. "Nanna!"

"Stefan Salvatore, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She said peering at him curiously. "I still can't believe you chose San Francisco over us."

"You know if I had a choice I'd be back in Chicago nanna." He smiled.

"We have a lot of catching up to do it's been so long. I want to hear all about your love life." Nanna said.

"Excellent. "He muttered under his breath knowing her hearing wasn't as good as it had been. "I can't wait Nanna."

"My what a big tree you have there." She said glancing upwards as it dwarfed her, obviously not noticing Klaus. "We already have a tree though dear." Klaus shook his head wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"Ah nanna, this is Klaus." Caroline said ignoring her last comment.

"What is Klaus?" She asked looking at her granddaughter inquisitively. "Don't tell me you named the tree?"

"No this is Klaus." Stefan said pulling the tree away from him realising his plan hadn't really worked all that well.

"Mrs Forbes." Klaus greeted her, a hint of anxiety in his voice. He'd never done the whole meet the family thing and even though it was fake he still felt nervous.

"Who's Mrs Forbes?" She asked looking at him for the first time. "Is my daughter here?" Klaus realised he'd forgotten to ask what her surname was in the flurry of activity. They weren't off to the best start.

"He means you nanna." Caroline mumbled. "This is my boyfriend Klaus."

"Your boyfriend?" She asked looking him up and down curiously.

"Her boyfriend." Klaus reiterated thinking maybe her hearing was that bad. "It's nice to meet you." He was careful not to use her name given he had no idea what it actually was.

"So can we maybe come inside nanna? It's freezing out here." Caroline said pushing inside Stefan and the giant tree close behind.

"So what kind of a name is Klaus?" Her nanna asked looking at him seriously, standing in the doorway so he couldn't get past.

"It's short for Niklaus." He stuttered not expecting the question.

"Is that your full name?" She asked staring him down menacingly.

"It's uh Niklaus Mikaelson."

"So that posh accent is…?"

"British."

"Date of birth?"

"Um, it's March 17, 1985."

"A Pisces hey?" She asked looking him up and down curiously. "Caroline is a Libra."

"Really?" He asked not quite sure what that meant, Klaus had never believed much in astrology.

"Yes really, it's actually a good pairing." She said. "What do you do?"

"I'm uh in the art industry." He stammered. She looked like such a sweet old lady but this woman was full-on to say the least.

"Don't tell me you paint a few spots on canvas and call it art?" She asked raising one of her grey eyebrows. He had to stop himself from laughing, like grandmother like granddaughter.

"Something like that." He said not brave enough to fight back with her feisty grandmother.

"So I take it you have a visa then to live in the States?"

"Yes."

"Good don't want you using my granddaughter for a green card, you know I've seen movies about that."

"No ma'am." He said deciding he needed to stop the interrogation. "So what's your name then?" She baulked a little surprised by him turning the tables on her questioning.

"Uh it's Audrey, Audrey James."

"So Audrey, how old are you?" He noticed her shock expression thinking that was either going to work in his favour or fall really flat, he was hoping it would be the first.

"I'm sixty-five."

"Sixty-five really?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Give or take ten years." She said a sly smile returning to her face. "I'm a Scorpio."

"So let me guess Scorpios are direct, opinionated, intimidating…"

"Don't forget extremely loyal." She added. "Especially when it comes to my family, so you hurt Caroline then you'll have me to deal with, understand?"

"Perfectly." He smiled. "Now is there any chance I can come inside before I get frostbite?"

"How about some eggnog?" She smiled standing aside so he could come inside. "I might have spiked it with some rum."

"Doesn't it usually have brandy in it anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I thought we needed to spice some things up a bit." She said knowingly. "Plus there's only so much of Caroline's mother I can take at this time of year." She laughed heartily putting Klaus at ease. He was beginning to really like her nanna and for some reason was really looking forward to Christmas.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked coming over to him, her face deadly serious. "You were out there for a while."

"Yes except for the frostbite." He joked. "Your grandma is great by the way." Her face softened.

"You think?"

"I think." He smiled. "It's okay Caroline, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"You haven't met my mother yet." She muttered as the woman herself entered the room. Klaus took in her blonde hair and blue eyes, not missing the resemblance.

"Merry Christmas mum." Caroline said pulling her mum into an embrace.

"Mmmmm yes Merry Christmas to you too dear." She said patting her on the back quickly. "So did you bring the tree?"

"Uh yes we did." She said pulling back and looking at her mother. "Actually it was Klaus who found you such a good one." She looked over at the tree then him, her eyes boring holes into him.

"That's great honey, but who is Klaus?" She asked sizing him up and Klaus suddenly felt scared.

"I'm um Klaus." He said reaching forward to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Forbes."

"And you are?"

"My boyfriend mum, I told you about him remember?" She said softly.

"I thought his name was Sam or Stuart or something." She said peering at him closely.

"No it's Klaus." She said her voice wobbling slightly as she looked between the two.

"Mrs F you don't look a day over thirty-five." Stefan stepped in obviously trying to ease the tension.

"I've haven't missed that apparent humour Stefan." She drawled enveloping him in a hug. "Although it is good to see you."

Klaus looked on enviously wishing he had the same rapport with Caroline's mother, although given it was all an act he was surprised he cared so much.

Ever since their almost kiss in the woods Klaus had been unnerved. He couldn't deny their chemistry and he was worried that if he stayed around too long there would be consequences. Consequences he wasn't prepared to entertain.

Klaus had to remember they had a clear task, Christmas Eve dinner at the Forbes residence followed by his work dinner the next day. Then they went their separate ways so anything else wasn't important. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"So um do you want us to put up the new tree Mrs Forbes?" Klaus asked.

"Oh yes that would be good." She replied turning to look at Caroline. "The guests will be arriving in an hour, so if you can set that up it would be great. Feel free to put your things upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Caroline asked her voice squeaking slightly.

"Yes, don't tell me you forgot where your bedroom is Caroline?"

"Uh yes I know that." She stuttered. "I just thought you'd want us to stay in separate rooms."

"I think you two are adult enough to share a room." Klaus looked up his eyes locking with hers.

"Ah yes of course." She stumbled. Klaus was prepared to act like a couple he just wasn't sure he was ready to share a bed because he didn't think he could trust himself to behave with Caroline so close.

"Well the guests will be here in about an hour so we need to hustle." Her mother said racing off towards the kitchen without a backwards glance. Klaus was a little concerned about her lack of parental concern. Not that he was complaining about escaping the interrogation.

"I'll um show you my room." She murmured leading him up the stairs. He had to look away as her cute backside wiggled mounting the stairs. She really was going to be his undoing; Klaus closed his eyes trying to calm his arousal. This was an arrangement, nothing more, and the sooner he realised that the better.

They walked into the second room on the left, Klaus took in the light blue walls and white furniture. Photos of Caroline and her friends littered the walls, he recognised Stefan and the brunette he figured was Katherine.

"So this is your room."

"It is." She replied looking around. "It brings back so many memories."

"I'll bet it does." He said fingering a photo of her in a crown. "You were in pageants?"

"I was, feels like a lifetime ago now." She grinned looking at another photo from Junior High with her and Katherine making funny faces at the camera.

"I assume that's the Katherine." He smiled.

"The one and only." She sighed and Klaus could tell he missed her.

"I, um, hope you don't mind me sharing with you." He gulped thinking about the long night ahead.

"Oh course not." She said distractedly. "I mean we've spent pretty much the last twenty-four hours together, so I'm sure we can manage it."

"Yeah sure I mean it's just an arrangement."

"Exactly." She agreed quietly. "We can do this, unless you snore of course, because if that's the case I might have to kill you in your sleep."

"No, as long as you don't talk in your sleep because I may have to do the same beforehand." He promised. "So your mum, she seems kind of…"

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, I guess I was expecting some kind of interrogation."

"I was too." She admitted. "We probably shouldn't complain, I mean it's obvious she has other things on her mind."

"Other things I'm extremely glad for." He said gratefully. "So how are you doing?"

"Me?" She asked obviously confused looking at him. "I'm okay."

"I was just curious because you don't seem okay." He shared wondering if he was being too honest given they didn't actually know each other that well.

"Well I'm okay." She shot back. "Let's just get through this next day and everything should be fine."

"As you wish." He said his cell phone starting to ring. He looked at the screen rolling his eyes thinking about the forthcoming phone call. Given it was Christmas Klaus thought it was probably best to answer.

"I'm just going to wash up before dinner." Caroline said leaving so he could have his privacy as Klaus connected the call.

"How are you brother?"

"I was better before Rebekah lied to me about your being at Christmas Eve dinner."

"Hey I had nothing to do with sister dear's plot to get you to dinner." He argued. "Anyway Kol will be there too."

"Something to look forward to then." He muttered. "I'm already on my way so I suppose I should make an appearance."

"Well that's very Christmassy of you Elijah and here I thought you were Scrooge." He teased. "I'm surprised you're not chained to your desk right now."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are that bad." He scoffed. "I love my job but not enough to make it my entire life."

"Really? So besides your job, what else exactly do you have going on in your life Niklaus?" Klaus shook his head wondering how the conversation had led them here.

"I have plenty, at least I go out and have fun every once in a while."

"Yes what's the name of your current distraction? It was a blonde by the name of Camille I seem to recall."

"She was like last month." He drawled surprised his brother's memory was that good. She had been a fun bed mate for about five minutes but was completely boring outside the bedroom and as soon as he could break things off he did.

"Oh so who's in the running for Miss December then?" For some reason Caroline flashed through his mind. Given this was all an act he had no idea why the feisty blonde was plaguing his every thought.

"Ah no one."

"Well I've heard differently."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Rebekah mentioned you were in Chicago with some woman."

"Wow you can barely be in the same room together on a holiday but yet you've managed to have a conversation about my love life."

"Well it's probably one of the more interesting topics Niklaus, you know how Rebekah can go on about most things."

"Look not that it's any of your business but I'm in Chicago for work." He spluttered. "What's with the interrogation?"

"Working at Christmas, interesting, seems like you and I aren't that different at all Niklaus." He drawled. "I hope that you are at least going to have a break tonight." Klaus immediately felt bad. His relationship with his siblings wasn't that bad and he did love them in his own way but they had a tendency to rub each other the wrong way.

"I am actually." He smiled thinking about Caroline yet again. "I hope dinner with Rebekah isn't too bad."

"I'm not holding my breath." He muttered. "Merry Christmas Niklaus."

"Merry Christmas big brother." He disconnected feeling a slight twinge, not familiar with the feeling. Was he actually feeling sad about not being with his family? Surely not. He shook his head realising Caroline and her family were doing strange things to him.

He took one glance in the mirror and checked his appearance then walked out of the room to go and decorate a Christmas Tree. Something he never thought he'd be doing twenty-four hours earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you want me to do?" Klaus asked curiously looking at Stefan.

"Well this is what we call a Christmas tree and see these baubles over here they are decorations." He smiled sarcastically.

"Anyone ever told you what a comedian you are?" He groaned picking up a silver bauble and placing it on a branch. He had to admit his tree looked pretty impressive, not that he was biased or anything.

"All the time." He joked. "Sorry I think nanna's eggnog is taking effect."

"I'm not surprised given there's rum and brandy in it."

"That would explain it." He giggled. "I needed something to take the edge off given Nanna's grilling about my love life before."

"Yeah that's got to suck."

"Well given I thought I'd be lying on a beach in Cabo right now it does kind of suck."

"You're probably better off without her mate." He said thinking girls were more trouble than they were worth.

"Yep I guess another one bites the dust." He replied taking another sip. "This is really good eggnog Nanna." Stefan clinked glasses with her. Klaus thought he should stay away from the eggnog given the job he had to do tonight.

"Ah Klaus?" A voice called out and he was surprised to see Caroline's mum gesturing to him from the kitchen door. "Can you help me with something please?" Klaus felt his stomach drop, surely this was the interrogation he was waiting for.

"Sure Mrs Forbes." He said giving Stefan a scared look before walking into the kitchen. As he opened the door the delicious smells wafted around him. One thing he was looking forward to was the food unlike the grilling before it.

"So Klaus." She started regarding him curiously. "You're going out with my daughter." She said more like a statement than a question.

"I am." He gulped wondering where this was headed.

"I must say I was surprised she brought you home for Christmas after everything that happened with her last boyfriend." He nodded unsure of what to say. "Do you know about that?"

"I do, Caroline has been very honest and upfront with me about that." He said thinking that much was true.

"So you know how hurt and upset she was then?'

"Yes of course." He said sincerely. "No one deserves to have that happen to them especially such a kind and caring person like Caroline Mrs Forbes."

"You seem to care a lot about my daughter." She noted looking at him closely. "You haven't known each other very long though."

"About five months." He said practicing their story. "What's that saying? Life is not about the number of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away."

"That's a pretty saying." She said. "I hope that you mean it Klaus."

"I do Mrs Forbes."

"Good because I love my daughter very much and the worst thing that can happen as a parent is seeing your daughter absolutely miserable." She said sadly. "The worst part is that I have to have him here for dinner tonight which is only going to open old wounds I suspect."

"I know you are worried and to be honest I'm pretty sure Caroline would have been a few months ago but things have changed for the better." He promised. "She is moving on with her life and I hope that somehow I've had something to do with that."

Klaus felt slightly guilty saying she'd moved on when he wasn't sure she had. All he wanted to do was reassure her mother who seemed very worried about her daughter.

"I know but that boy hurt her so much and I will not see her go through that again." She seemed to be holding back tears and Klaus could sense the protective mother vibe and see the love shining in her eyes.

Suddenly Klaus felt really bad for deceiving her with the whole scenario but it was too late in their plan to back out now. He just hoped she would understand. He smiled at her sweetly.

"I have no intention of hurting your daughter. We may not have known each other that long but she is very special to me Mrs Forbes."

"Please Klaus call me Liz." She smiled holding his gaze before turning her attention to a pot boiling on the stove. "Oh not the green beans!" She ran over to rescue the beans while Klaus watched on thinking how quickly she liked to change the subject.

He took the opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen hoping that meant the interrogation was over, for now at least.

"There you are." Caroline exclaimed. "I've been stuck here with the two drunks." She said gesturing towards Stefan and her nanna.

"Oh leave him alone he's just been dumped." Klaus said defending Stefan, who he'd actually come to like in a short space of time.

"So what's her excuse?" She asked dryly pointing to her nanna.

"Not too sure but you have to admit she's pretty entertaining." He laughed. "If anything is going to ease the tension tonight surely it's your drunk nanna."

"Let's hope. I uh hope my mum wasn't too annoying."

"No." He smiled thinking back to their conversation. "She loves you a lot and is just looking out for you."

"You wouldn't know it seeing as the Christmas demon seems to have possessed her and she's barely said two words to me since I arrived."

"Well that's not the impression I just got." He said. "Look the reason she's acting crazier than usual is that she's worried for you."

"What do you mean worried for me?"

"I mean she's worried about what effect Tyler coming will have on you so I think she's over compensating with all the details for tonight."

"I suppose that makes sense." She conceded. "I probably should go in there and reassure her that I'm not going to break into a million pieces at dinner."

"Yeah that's a good idea." He smiled. "You have a really great family Caroline, it's obvious they care, you're very lucky."

"I know. Although I must say I'm a little disappointed they didn't give you a harder time." She teased poking him in the chest playfully.

"Well they were obviously swayed by my natural charm and personality." He said his smile growing wider.

"I'm sure that was it." She groaned rolling her eyes, about to walk into the kitchen. "Uh Klaus I just want to say thank you for doing this, you don't know how much it means to me." Klaus looked downward scared he might lose himself in her blue eyes if he wasn't too careful. She seemed to have some kind of spell over him he was discovering.

"I think I do." He murmured. "And just so you know I'm more than happy to help." Klaus didn't have to lie because he knew it was true. For some reason he felt happier than he had in a long time.

"Now I better get back to this tree decorating before nanna and Stefan sabotage it." Klaus smiled thinking how secretly excited he was about a Christmas tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all love nanna, I have to admit I love her too. Expect more craziness from her in the future **** Also glad I'm getting some people into the Christmas spirit, me too! Someone asked if I was going to have other pairings and if you've read my other stories you'll probably know which pairings I might be planning. Anyway now onto dinner…**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 7: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**December 24 2014 7:23pm Chicago, Illinois**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror Caroline smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath. She was upstairs trying to prepare herself for the night ahead, if that was at all possible.

After hearing what Klaus said about her mum Caroline had gone into the kitchen determined to allay her fears about dinner with Tyler. All in all she thought she'd done a pretty good job of convincing her even if she still wasn't completely okay with everything.

"_Mum I don't think the turkey is going to cook faster because you're watching it." She said to her mother who was watching the oven door with avid interest. _

"_Trust me Caroline it works every time." She murmured finally tearing her eyes away from the oven. "Shouldn't you be decorating my new tree?"_

"_I think Klaus, Stefan and Nanna have that under control." She smiled thinking about him trying to rein in the drunks. _

"_I'm not really sure your grandmother has anything under control." Liz muttered. Caroline thought she was probably right at the moment given all the eggnog she'd consumed. _

"_I'll go out in a minute." She said rolling her eyes at her mother's ability to gloss over the real issues. "I just wanted to see how you are going?"_

"_Oh I'm fine darling." She said looking around the kitchen distractedly. "Well there was almost an incident with the green beans but I saved them just in time."_

"_I didn't mean about cooking, I mean about the dinner."_

"_What do you mean the dinner?"_

"_I mean the family coming over." She prodded._

"_Well of course I'm fine with everyone coming over."_

"_How about Tyler?" She murmured watching her mother's eyes widen in shock at her mentioning him. _

"_Well I have to admit I would prefer he and your cousin weren't coming but I have your Aunt Jane to think about."_

"_Of course you do." She said quickly taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Mum I'm okay you know."_

"_Really?" She asked joining her daughter at the table and placing her hand over Caroline's. _

"_Yes really." She promised. "Look I won't deny what they did hurt me but that was months ago and the best thing for everyone, me included, is to move on." _

"_Probably easier said than done Caroline." _

"_Yes and I'd be lying if I said seeing them again wouldn't conjure up a whole lot of bad memories." Her mother's head creased into a frown. "But so much has happened since then, I've moved on."_

"_With Klaus." She smiled slyly. _

"_Well yes, with Klaus." She stuttered feeling funny talking about a stranger in such an intimate way. _

"_You haven't known him very long though Caroline." _

"_No I haven't, but I knew Tyler for years and look how well that turned out." She said the sarcasm evident. _

"_That's true." She agreed. "I have to admit from what I know of him so far he seems to really like you."_

"_Really?" Caroline asked curiously thinking he must be one good actor. "What did he say?"_

"_He told me what a kind and caring person he thinks you are and that you're very special to him." Caroline inhaled sharply at first caught up in his sweet words. Then she exhaled remembering it was all an act, something that she had to admit felt quite deflating. _

_It had only been about twenty-four hours but Caroline knew there was something between them. She knew they definitely had a spark but whether it was just a sexual attraction or something more she wasn't quite sure. _

_Their moment in the woods had completely thrown her and she didn't know what to make of it. In the car afterwards she had been very quiet silently processing what happened, although it had been a few hours since and she still had no idea. He had been quiet too and Caroline wished she knew what he was thinking. _

_Caroline had forced herself to stop thinking about him because after all it was just an act so it didn't matter in the end. They would go their separate ways soon and she'd never see Klaus Mikaelson again. _

"_He's a nice guy once you get to know him mum."_

"_Well he's made an okay first impression, which is hard to do." She chuckled. "Remember the first time I met Tyler?"_

"_You were relentless with your interrogation." She smiled. "Maybe somehow your first impression with him was right."_

"_Did you just say I was right?" She joked putting her arm around Caroline and squeezing her tightly. _

"_Don't get too excited mum."_

"_Well maybe I'll be right this time too." She murmured and Caroline felt her heart sink slightly knowing that wasn't true. She suddenly felt bad lying to her mother and wanted to make sure she wouldn't get too attached to him. _

"_Honestly mum I'm going into this with my eyes wide open." She reassured her. "Not everything turns out but I think after what I've been through I'll be okay with that."_

"_Good. I guess it's true what they say about what hurts us only makes us stronger." She smiled tears gathering in her eyes. _

"_Why are you crying?" She asked as tears pricked her eyes as well. _

"_These are happy tears." She explained. "It was hard to lose your dad all those years ago but it has definitely made me tougher, for the better."_

"_It has." Caroline smiled rubbing her nose against hers. "It's better to have loved and lost then…"_

"_Never loved before." Liz smiled pulling her daughter in for a warm hug which seemed to go on forever, not that Caroline was complaining. "Now sweetie as much as I love you get out of here before the gravy gets lumpy." Caroline shook her head at the re-emergence of the Christmas demon. _

"_We can't have that." She teased giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "It's good to be home mum."_

Caroline had to stop herself from crying again after that moment. She always missed her dad that bit more at this time of year and as much as she hated to admit it, it was good she'd had some other distractions to keep her mind off him.

She shook her head determined not to make her mascara run given the guests were due any minute. She twirled around inspecting her Christmas outfit hoping it would do the job, which was of course to make Tyler realise just what he was missing.

Her Stella McCartney fitted red dress with its scooped neckline and three quarter sleeves just skimmed her knees and she'd accessorised with her favourite Tiffany's necklace and black Guess stilettos. Her first thought as she checked herself out at every angle was what he would think of her outfit and for some reason the first person's face to enter her mind wasn't Tyler's. It was the annoying but equally as charming British guy she'd been forced to spend the last twelve hours with.

Before she could tell herself off for having such untoward thoughts her cell rang interrupting the moment. She looked at the screen and smiled as she connected.

"Weren't you going to call me?"

"I was but then I had to go to a Christmas tree farm in Indiana, pick up Stefan from the airport, then do the whole awkward meet the family ritual with Klaus."

"I'm sorry what exactly did I miss and I'm not at all interested in why you needed a Christmas tree, although that has Liz written all over it." Caroline smiled thinking how well Katherine knew her family.

"Stefan decided to come back to Chicago for Christmas because Tessa dumped him before they could go to Cabo."

"Oh poor Stef." She sympathised before continuing. "As much as I love him I'm really not interested in that part either Forbes." Katherine always liked to get straight to the point.

"Well Klaus and I sort of decided that we'd pretend he was my boyfriend to…"

"Piss off Tyler and the slut?" She guessed. "Now that's a great plan if I've heard one. Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Well we only decided about four hours ago Kat." She said rolling her eyes; her friend hated being left out.

"I seem to recall you bitching about Klaus only about eight hours ago, what exactly happened in the meantime?"

"Nothing happened."

"I know what happened, you slept with him!" She cried. "I'm so proud of you right now honey."

"No I did not sleep with him!"

"Mmmm I think the lady doth protest too much." Katherine countered obviously just trying to annoy her. "Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed Care, I mean all that good British goodness, what a waste."

"You've never even met him." She groaned.

"I may have consulted google at the airport." She replied. "And I have to say the looks definitely match the sexy accent." Caroline groaned she really shouldn't have been surprised Katherine had looked him up.

"Anyway back to your original question." She drawled trying to get her friend back on track. "There was an opportunity and it was too good to ignore."

"I can see how it benefits you but how exactly does this help Klaus?" She asked curiously. "Unless he just wants to get in your pants because I wouldn't be surprised after our chat before."

"He has a work dinner tomorrow night and apparently his boss would consider him more promotional material if he had a girlfriend, if you know what I mean."

"Interesting." She murmured. "So I assume this little plan means you get to kiss and do all the other fun things?"

"Katherine you really need to get some if you're this interested in my love life."

"I have a life thank you very much." She shot back. "Remember thirty year-old banker Adam, six foot two, blue eyes and those amazing bedroom skills?"

"That was like two weeks ago. I think someone is losing their touch." Caroline said knowing that would most definitely get her best friend off her case.

"I have been busy, you know working." She spluttered defensively. "Anyway I'm sure it won't be too long given all the Christmas cheer going around."

"I don't doubt that Kat." She shook her head knowing her next conquest wouldn't be too far away.

"So what did nanna think of Klaus?"

"She questioned him a little but I honestly think she was too drunk to care." Caroline giggled.

"Nanna's been spiking the eggnog again hey?"

"You know her too well."

"I'm almost jealous, nanna and I have had some good times over the years." Katherine mused. "I can't believe your mum still lets her get away with it given how OCD she is."

"I don't think she can be bothered fighting and at least it keeps nanna busy during dinner preparation." She said. "Anyway she has Stefan to keep her company this year; they're both a little tipsy right now."

"Now that I would pay to see." She laughed. "So what did Liz think of the new boyfriend, did she give him the usual interrogation?"

"Not as much as I was expecting." She murmured.

"Don't tell me she actually liked him?"

"I have no idea, Klaus seems to think it's just his natural charm that won her over."

"Well it was certainly something." She murmured. Caroline heard a knock at the door and before she knew it she was looking at his gorgeous smirk trying not to imagine his crimson lips over hers. Damn Katherine Pierce getting her all riled up. Klaus had changed into a suit and blue shirt which only brought out his eyes.

"Hey Kat I've got to get down to dinner."

"Okay give the fam my best including two timing Tyler and the slut, and by that I mean scratch out her big doe eyes and knee him where it hurts." Caroline giggled unable to help herself. It was like Katherine could sense just how stressed she was.

"Will do." She disconnected and stood up from the bed smoothing down her dress and avoiding his gaze. "So how's the tree?" She finally asked making eye contact.

Klaus was silent his eyes roaming over her body taking in each and every curve. She looked at her outfit worried about her appearance all of a sudden. "What's um wrong?" He continued to stare this time finally averting his gaze up to her face.

She self-consciously touched her face worried her lipstick was smudged. "Okay I don't think you've ever been so quiet."

"It's nothing." He finally spoke his voice raspy. "You look beautiful Caroline." She immediately felt her face flush hoping she wasn't the same shade as her dress.

"Thanks." She whispered unable to look directly in his eyes after such a comment.

"That idiot will definitely regret his stupid decision."

"Thank you." She uttered unable to say anything else.

"You really need to stop thanking me love." He teased. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Let me guess you've been testing the eggnog?" She asked wondering what had gotten into Klaus all of a sudden.

"Maybe one glass." He joked. "Nanna and Stefan practically force fed me, I couldn't really say no."

"Sure you did. Actually one of those would be pretty good right now."

"Well what are we waiting for?" He smiled holding out his arm old fashionably. "My tree by the way looks absolutely fantastic if I do say so myself."

"Modest as always. I was there too remember and from what I recall Jesus actually picked the tree."

"Did you help cut it down sweetheart?" He baulked as they walked down the staircase.

"I dragged that thing through the woods." She muttered.

"But you didn't decorate it." He said gesturing towards the living room. "Now that is a Christmas tree."

Caroline looked across the room taking in the sight before her. The tree was dotted with silver, red and gold baubles and white twinkle lights, Caroline smiled feeling the Christmas spirit finally take hold. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Eggnog sweetie?" Nanna chuckled passing her a glass.

"Thanks nanna." She replied taking the glass and drinking the creamy liquid, the burning from the alcohol making her cough. "Wow this is..."

"Intense." Stefan smiled placing his arm around Caroline. "I love Christmassss."

"That's uh good Stef." She smiled glad to have her best friend around even if he was slurring his words

"Well it looks like the party started while I was gone." Liz said coming into the room. "Now that is a Christmas tree. Thanks Klaus."

"Yes it is nice." Klaus replied proudly puffing out his chest, Caroline had to admit he was pretty adorable. "Although my lovely partner here helped." He said placing his arm around her and making Caroline feel warm and dizzy from his touch.

She took another sip of the eggnog thinking it would help calm her but realised it was just adding to her light headedness.

"Eggnog Mrs F?" Stefan asked holding up his glass.

"I think you've had more than enough for me Stefan." She replied rolling her eyes at her mother. "I might need to be sober to serve up Christmas Dinner."

"Katherine says Merry Christmas to everyone by the way, she just called."

"It certainly won't be the same without her here." Liz joked. "I'm never sure who is the worst influence on whom, Katherine or your grandma."

"Oh I do love that Katherine, reminds me of when I was young." Nanna said.

"On that note, there's some cranberry sauce that needs to be checked." Liz shook her head at her mother and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Liked to play the field hey nanna?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Oh did I?" She mused taking a sip. "I had so many boyfriends on the go when I was younger, it was sometimes hard to keep track."

"I thought grandpa was your true love." Caroline piped up not sure she wanted to hear about her grandma's love life.

"Oh he was dear but let's just say it took a few turkeys to realise that. Something you would know all about." She laughed. "I definitely like this one much better than the last." Nanna giggled looking at Klaus.

"Someone needs to cut her off." Caroline hissed.

"I don't know I think nanna has a point." Klaus agreed placing his hands on her shoulders making her freeze. "I am pretty amazing."

"Oh p-uh-lease." She groaned. "There's that ego I've missed so much." She looked at him noticing he was doing the same thing.

"You secretly love my ego." He smirked his eyes not leaving hers. She found herself stuck for words, why did he have this effect on her? All she wanted to do was pull him towards her and kiss those irresistible lips.

The doorbell rang breaking them out of their trance, Caroline was almost annoyed at the interruption. "I'll get it." Nanna cried dancing towards the door. Caroline felt her stomach drop wondering who was behind the door. Klaus squeezed her hand sensing her dread. She actually was pretty happy to have him there even if they weren't a real couple.

It was her cousins Kelly, James and Brooke, followed closely by her Uncles Jim and David as well as her Aunts Lisa and Emily. She embraced them one by one, introducing them to her "boyfriend" Klaus.

She started to feel bad thinking she had no desire to lie to any of them, at the end of the day it was only those two she wanted to mess with, and they hadn't even arrived yet. Talk about building the suspense.

"Matt!" She heard her grandma cry bringing a smile to her face. Matt Donovan was her cousin from her dad's side. They had always been close but he'd been stationed in the Middle East with the army for a couple of years and she'd missed him.

"Did you get more handsome?" Caroline shook her head wondering whether it was entirely appropriate her nanna was asking him that.

"I've missed you nanna." He joked giving her a peck on the cheek. "Now where is my favourite cousin?" He searched the room, the dimple in his left cheek only accentuated when he laid eyes on her.

"Care!" He picked her up and twirled her around. "It's been way too long."

"You're telling me." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're back in one piece mister. I was a little worried."

"Oh come on this is me; surely there was never any doubt." Caroline rolled her eyes, trust her cousin to joke about something so serious.

"Wow that ego sort of reminds me of someone else. Speaking of, Klaus this is my cousin Matt." She said sarcastically introducing them. "Matt has been stationed overseas with the army."

"My ego is happy to meet yours." Matt joked. "How do you guys know each other?"

"I'm the boyfriend." Klaus said making Matt look on curiously. Caroline only then realised Matt didn't know about Tyler because he'd been away and she hadn't wanted to go into the excruciating detail over email.

"You're the boyfriend? I thought it was…" He trailed off obviously confused.

"No, he who shall not be named did the dirty on our amazing Caroline with another woman." Stefan interrupted drunkenly.

"Stefan mate." He smiled greeting him with a smile and a hand shake before processing what he just said. "That loser Tyler did what now?"

"I don't think we need to rehash it all again." Caroline muttered. "That was a long time ago."

"You should have told me cuz." He said touching her arm affectionately. "I'd offer to kill him but no doubt he's run far away by now."

"Do you want me to tell him or will you?" Nanna interrupted.

"Will someone please just tell me?" He asked in frustration looking between them all.

"Let's just say he kept it in the family." Stefan murmured.

"Okay can you all stop talking in code please."

"What they are trying to say is that he hooked up with..." Klaus started realising he had no idea what her cousin's name was.

"Who?"

"Hayley." Nanna and Stefan said in unison.

"No way!" Matt said his shock evident. "Although on second thought it doesn't sound totally unlike her…"

"Did she crack onto you too?" Stefan asked.

"A few times." He shared. "Sorry Care, although you're much better off."

"I know." She said shaking her head. "Can we please stop talking about this, I mean it's bad enough they'll be here tonight."

"No way." Matt exclaimed. "At least this way I can kill him now."

"Not if I don't do it first." Stefan chimed into the conversation.

"Or me." Nanna agreed.

"Okay calm down everyone, it is Christmas after all."

"And?"

"And mum has gone to a lot of trouble to make this special." Caroline said. "Anyway I have no interest in him whatsoever."

"Well I hope not given I'm your boyfriend now." Klaus muttered and for some reason he seemed slightly annoyed.

"That's right." Matt said turning to face him. "So Klaus do I need to do the whole spiel about killing you if you hurt my cousin?"

"Not necessary at all Officer." Klaus said obviously a little intimidated.

"It's actually Lieutenant." He said seriously. "I think I like this one Caroline I feel a little less inclined to kill him."

"Well that's not too hard." Stefan murmured gesturing to something above them. She and Klaus looked upwards noticing the mistletoe nestled in the rafters. Caroline immediately panicked not knowing what to do. She'd told him no kissing but would have been lying if she said she didn't want to kiss him.

At first Caroline thought it had something to do with all the Tyler talk but looking into his blue eyes she knew there was more to it. The thought of kissing him was surprisingly appealing. She looked upward knowing that she couldn't ignore tradition.

"Well it is tradition after all?' Klaus smiled pulling her towards him.

"Right." She murmured looking him deeply in the eyes. She knew this probably wasn't a good idea but they were acting as a couple after all.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear tenderly. Caroline closed her eyes trying to regain what control she had left. She felt him place his finger under her chin and pull it upwards. Caroline knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

She opened her eyes confronted at first by his blue eyes gazing into hers. He leaned in slowly capturing his lips with hers. She had imagined this moment so many times over and it was just as good if not better.

His lips felt smooth as he discovered hers, devastatingly slow at first. She combed her fingers through his blonde curls and arched her back the feelings stirring inside her wanting to be as close to him as possible. She felt his tongue slowly penetrate her mouth slipping in slowly dipping into her warmth.

Knowing there was an audience Caroline had to physically stop herself from moaning against his lips. He was conjuring up so many feelings and she was scared she was losing control to this guy she'd only just met.

She faintly heard the doorbell ring but it didn't do anything to stop the moment. She felt his tongue moving inside her mouth rhythmically and began to reciprocate wishing it was just the two of them alone so she could do so much more.

"Care?" His familiar voice pierced the air making her break away from Klaus reluctantly. She looked over realising the two people she was dreading had now well and truly arrived for Christmas.

"Tyler." She drawled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for the love and your reviews, my most so far! Please keep them coming. Now finally they'll eat some dinner.**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 8: Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

**December 24 2014 8:19pm Chicago, Illinois**

"Wow that is some turkey Mrs F." Stefan beamed taking in the delicious smells wafting around the room. Liz finished carving the turkey and placed it next to the impressive spread of vegetables, salad, sauces and stuffing. She smiled proudly taking her place at the head of the table as they prepared to eat.

Klaus looked around not quite believing he was spending Christmas with a girl he'd only just met, and her family. Not that he was complaining, it was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced and for some reason that made it all the more fun.

He knew it also had something to do with the blonde seated on his left. He briefly glanced over as she spoke to Matt, her face lighting up as she let out a melodic laugh. Klaus looked away again scared she'd catch him. He knew there was something about Caroline Forbes as soon as he'd met her but he didn't realise just how attracted he was until their impromptu kiss half an hour earlier.

When Stefan gestured to the mistletoe above them Klaus knew exactly what he wanted to do. Ever since he met Caroline he'd wanted to kiss her, even if she had a tendency to annoy him at times. Her soft pink lips had kept him hypnotised during their journey through Indiana.

Although there was that little voice telling Klaus it wasn't appropriate he thought they were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend so it would require some acting otherwise no one would believe them.

As soon as his lips found hers, Klaus knew he was hooked. They felt just as soft as he'd imagined and he was pretty sure the sensations pulsing through his body were telling signs of his growing attraction.

All reason seemed to fly out the window and Klaus couldn't care less who was watching, even though he usually detested public displays of affection. Nanna and Stefan were pretty tipsy anyway and Matt seemed to like him so Klaus figured they'd understand.

His tongue had found its way into her mouth and he was happily surprised hers had done the same. He could feel her pushing against him and Klaus knew that the pent up desire he'd been feeling Caroline was also feeling. Until a voice, that would become very annoying to him, interrupted the moment.

"_Care?" They broke apart reluctantly and Klaus could feel the void as soon as they did. He looked up at the person who'd interrupted their moment which belonged to a brunette with brown eyes and a cocky look on his face._

_Klaus figured this was the one and only Tyler who had broken her heart, the doe eyed brunette to his left was obviously the cousin in question. His first thought was why this idiot would pick this girl when Caroline was obviously so far out of her league. _

"_Tyler." She responded struggling to hide the venom in her voice. _

"_How are you?" He mumbled his eyes taking in every inch of her appearance. Klaus had to stop himself from beating him up for doing that after he cheated on Caroline. _

"_Great Tyler and you?" She cooed obviously getting into full acting mode. Klaus placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so her back was flat against his chest, Tyler's stilted reaction just made him smile more. _

"_Yeah good." He replied quietly placing his arms around Hayley, obviously trying to compete. _

"_It's good to see you cousin." Hayley drawled and he felt Caroline tense up at the interaction. _

"_Hayley." She shot back obviously not wanting to get into small talk. "Oh and this is Klaus my boyfriend."_

"_Tyler, Hayley." He smiled deviously pulling her in closer. One because it seemed to upset pretty boy and his girlfriend but two because he liked doing it. "Nice to meet you both." Even though Klaus knew it was anything but nice. _

"_Yeah we figured you were the boyfriend after that display." Tyler baulked and Klaus swore he saw jealousy flashing in his eyes. _

"_Well it is tradition with mistletoe." Caroline replied. "Not that we need an excuse, do we honey?"_

"_Not at all." He murmured placing a chaste kiss on her temple and rubbing her arms affectionately. Klaus was realising just how much fun this acting like a couple was. _

"_So you seem good." Hayley purred eyeing him closely even though she seemed to be talking to Caroline. Klaus wasn't sure if she was giving him a dirty look or trying to come onto him. _

"_I've never been better Hayley; it's going to be a great Christmas I can just tell." She chirped. "Actually Klaus that reminds me I really want to introduce you to my Uncle George." Caroline pulled him away before they could continue on with the awkward conversation. Klaus wasn't complaining at all. _

"So for two people that just met what exactly was that kiss about?" Stefan asked jabbing him in the ribs and interrupting his memory.

"I seem to recall you pointed out the mistletoe."

"Yes well I had to make sure people believed it and wow you two didn't disappoint at all."

"It's all an act you know that." He hissed smiling sweetly at her Aunt Emily and cousin Brooke across the table.

"A pretty good act from what I saw."

"Shhh Stefan do you want to give the game away?" He whispered knowing full well no one was listening, he just didn't want to talk about something he was struggling to understand himself.

"Sorry man blame the nanna." He said looking in her direction wearily. "She completely force fed me that eggnog."

"Yeah it was all nanna's fault." He smiled thinking back to their drunken binge.

"Okay fine she and Tessa were equally to blame." He muttered. "Anyway this food should help the buzz."

"This Tessa sounds like a piece of work." Klaus said feeling sorry for him even though they hadn't known each other long.

"Oh she was a total head case. All the signs were there but I think I chose to ignore it because I was hoping it would work out."

"Women are trouble, that's for sure." He sighed taking a sip of his wine a knowing look on his face.

"I know that look anywhere." He drawled. "Who was your Tessa?"

"That is a very long story and probably not entirely appropriate for the current environment, if you know what I mean." Stefan nodded knowing not to push the issue any further.

"So when we are finally allowed to eat?" Stefan whinged his hunger getting the best of him.

"We have to say grace before we eat you know that Stefan." Nanna replied overhearing their conversation. Everyone bowed their heads in preparation. "I however seem to have forgotten the words." She mumbled drunkenly.

"That's why I'm doing the honours tonight." Matt interrupted standing up quickly. "For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful, Amen." Everyone repeated the last word their gazes downcast.

Dinner was served; everyone hungrily dived into all the food which seemed to matter more than any in depth conversation. Klaus wasn't complaining as he began to eat. After all her stress Mrs Forbes delivered a pretty good meal and seemed to be more relaxed chatting and having a good time which was good to see.

Caroline had even begun to relax which was surprising given Tyler and Hayley were within metres of them both. Klaus had never experienced anything like this with his family and he had to admit it was nice. He looked at Caroline briefly and she smiled back and suddenly everything seemed okay with the world.

"So Hayley what have you been up to?" Nanna asked squinting her eyes in the brunette's direction.

"Oh you know working." She said offhandedly picking apart her food.

"I didn't know they classified prostitution as legal work these days." Stefan murmured under his breath and Klaus had to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"What is it you're doing these days?" She prodded.

"Well I've been doing some dancing."

"Does that involve a pole?" Matt whispered loud enough for Klaus and Caroline to hear and again he was trying not to lose his composure at the dinner table.

"Yes um Hayley has been busy with her career and I've been busy with mine."

"What do you do for work Tyler?" Stefan asked.

"Well Stefan I think you know that, I work at the council."

"Oh that's right garbage collection." Nanna said deathly serious and Klaus noticed Caroline put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"No I'm in the payments area." He shot back his eyes blazing.

"Oh so you're the annoying person that gives out parking tickets?" Matt asked cheekily.

"No I'm an accountant in the Management area." He growled slamming his wine glass back down on the table.

"Please eat up there's plenty to go around." Liz said obviously sensing the tension, although by the look on her face she wasn't too upset by the unfolding events and Tyler getting a grilling.

"So Klaus." Tyler said clenching his teeth. "What do you do?"

"I'm an Executive Officer for Christies." He said sending Tyler his most dazzling smile.

"Christies?" Hayley asked naively her big brown eyes doubling in size.

"Yes Christies is the world's biggest art auction house." Caroline replied dryly and Klaus grinned, for some reason her support meant a lot to him, it also reminded him of their initial conversation on the road trip.

"Oh all that weird stuff that people call art." Tyler spat.

"Well I'm not sure I'd call it all weird." Klaus replied. "After all art is completely subjective so I suppose that's why we do so well." Tyler rolled his eyes taking another sip from his drink.

"Does anyone need anything?" Liz asked trying to hide a satisfied grin. "More alcohol perhaps?"

"No this is amazing Mrs F." Stefan said continuing to stuff his face. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other briefly and Klaus thought maybe this acting thing was working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner was finished everyone moved to the lounge room and gathered around the Christmas tree. Klaus and Caroline stayed on one side while Hayley and Tyler were on the other. As much as he wanted to give them a hard time Klaus respected the fact that Liz had gone to a lot of trouble and was more than happy being with Caroline.

"So am I doing okay?" He asked quietly looking at her closely. They hadn't spoken since the kiss and to be honest he was feeling self-conscious, which for Klaus Mikaelson was a very new feeling.

"More than okay. I still can't believe you've volunteered to be part of this craziness."

"Well I had some spare time."

"Good to see you could fit me into your busy schedule."

"Yes I'm just so busy." He teased. "Although I have to say this Christmas stuff isn't too bad."

"Don't tell me you're getting into the Christmas spirit?"

"Maybe just a little although don't tell my siblings because I'll never live it down."

"Mmmm your family seems a little…"

"Strange?"

"Yeah maybe just a little."

"We had a very interesting upbringing let's just say and Christmas wasn't something we celebrated much." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." She murmured placing her hand over his making his skin warm instantly.

"Nothing to be sorry about love." He coughed trying to lighten the situation.

"Have you heard from them today?"

"Rebekah and Elijah called wishing me a Merry Christmas in their own unique way. They are all having dinner together, which I guess is encouraging."

"And you're missing out by being in Chicago?"

"Trust me I'm pretty happy to be here tonight if you must know."

"Well good I guess, although I'm not sure why this situation is any better." She said discreetly gesturing to Hayley and Tyler across the room.

"Hey there's nothing more I like than annoying people." He smiled. "Anyway I love your nanna and your mum has put on a great dinner, I can understand now just how much stress she's been under."

"Well I'm glad given all her demands about the tree."

"Hey I had fun in those woods." He argued.

"You had fun helping chop down a tree?"

"Nah not so much, although what happened afterwards was pretty good." He said knowingly noticing a dark blush cross her face.

"I'm blaming the ice; it is very slippery, especially in high heels."

"Yes it is." He smiled liking the effect he had on her.

"So, um thanks for putting up with those two."

"That is no problem, although I still can't believe he chose her over you, I mean is he blind or deaf or just plain stupid?"

"Well Hayley is…"

"Nothing compared to you." He said confidently making Caroline blush even more. Before she could answer his cell phone rang, he looked at her apologetically thinking how bad the timing was. "It's um my little brother, I really should take this."

"Of course, I really should check on nanna and Stefan anyway and what trouble they're causing now." He grinned before connecting the call.

"Merry Christmas brother." Kol said cheerfully.

"Okay what have you done to my real brother?" He answered sceptically.

"Don't worry he's had a few cocktails." He drawled making Klaus chuckle. "Someone else sounds unusually cheerful for this time of year."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as cheerful but the eggnog helps." He laughed thinking about nanna. "How's dinner?"

"Don't ask." He groaned. "I've escaped briefly so Rebekah will stop quizzing me about my love life."

"So how is your love life?"

"Okay if I knew you were going to ask that I wouldn't have called."

"I'm surprised you don't feel like discussing all your conquests Kol."

"Not with my sister and why did I call you again?" He groaned. "So how's Chicago treating you Niklaus?"

"Well."

"Wow one word, that's so very descriptive of you. So who's this mystery girl I've been hearing about?"

"Don't you three have anything better to talk about?"

"Well I do but it's not really G rated if you know what I mean and we both know how boring Rebekah and Elijah can be."

"There's nothing to say we both got stuck in Indiana due to flight cancellations."

"But now you're in Chicago together?"

"Let's just say it was easier to pool our resources in order to get to Chicago." He explained feebly. "We were helping each other."

"Is that what they call it these days?" He joked. "She must be pretty attractive for you to spend so much time together."

"She's um..." He stuttered not wanting to go into any detail with his brother of all people.

"Hot." Kol shot back and Klaus could tell he was grinning. "I imagine she'd have to be to hold your interest."

"You can talk little brother."

"That's exactly why we are related. Speaking of being related I guess I should probably get back to our siblings."

"Say Merry Christmas for me."

"You have it so easy being all the way over in Chicago." He objected. "Next year I plan on doing the same thing. I hope you'll at least be back for the New Year's Eve fun?"

"I'll be back don't worry." He promised. "So are you expecting a visit from Santa Claus tonight?"

"What has gotten into you Niklaus?"

"You know the song; Santa Claus is coming to town..." Klaus trailed off after hearing it wafting in the background during dinner.

"I know the song believe it or not but I've definitely been naughty so I really doubt I'm on his list this year." He joked.

"Yeah I think I know a few other people who've been bad and would be too." He murmured watching Hayley and Tyler admiring his tree. "Merry Christmas Kol."

"You too big brother." He said disconnecting. Klaus smiled surprised how happy he felt hearing from his siblings. He had no idea what had come over him and was starting to believe in this Christmas spirit stuff.

"So has the Forbes Christmas made you want to run screaming for the hills?" Matt asked coming up behind him.

"You know in most cases it probably would but there's definitely some redeeming features."

"Like what exactly, I mean besides me."

"Nanna and Stefan are great; Liz is too even with…"

"Her crazy demands?" He joked. "Trust me I've been tasked with some of those in the past, I think I got off lightly this year."

"Yes there were some." He smiled thinking about their moment in the woods. Klaus wouldn't have changed that for anything though.

"I suppose that's just part of the normal Forbes Christmas experience." He laughed. "I still can't believe that bastard cheating on Care with her own cousin, for some reason though it doesn't seem all that surprising."

"How so?"

"Well Hayley has always been, let's just say very friendly with men, and she's extremely jealous of Caroline. As for Tyler, as sad as I am for Care, I'm secretly happy it's over."

"Why?"

"He was never good enough for her."

"You're telling me." He groaned.

"You know I think I could like you." He started smiling at Klaus. "As long as you don't hurt her because I may have to kill you."

"Wow that's twice in the same night; you're starting to frighten me Matt and I thought Liz was going to be the scary one." He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with me though Lieutenant."

Given this was all an act Klaus was a little worried about what he might think once it was over. At least Matt didn't live in New York so he didn't have to feel guilty about running into him after it was over. Although for some reason he still felt bad, he wasn't actually expecting that he'd meet such genuine people tonight.

"Well that's all I need to know." He said patting him on the back heartily.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, being stationed in the Middle East for a few years makes it very hard to have any sort of relationship." He said begrudgingly.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked interrupting their conversation a curious look on her face.

"You are so nosy; I assume that's the journalist in you." Matt teased.

"Totally." She replied unapologetically. "So were we talking about your love life? Don't tell me there's a girl on the scene?"

"No calm down." He replied. "Anyway why should I tell you anything after you failed to tell me not only had you broken up with your ex you are now going out with this guy."

"Yeah yeah, point made Donovan."

"So which present is mine cuz?" Matt asked excitedly. "Let me guess it's that big red one over there?"

"Ah no." She responded rolling her eyes.

"Oh let me guess Klaus gets the big red one?" Klaus inhaled sharply realising they'd forgotten one thing in their act. How was he going to explain the next morning when they were unwrapping presents that he didn't have one for her.

He looked over at Caroline who seemed to be distracted probably thinking the same thing. "Stop being nosy Matt."

"Oh so now I'm being nosy?" He teased pretending to be offended. "Well they do say good things come in small packages so if it's smaller I think I can handle that."

"The way you're going mister you'll be lucky to get anything." Meanwhile Klaus was madly trying to think of what he could get Caroline given all the shops would be closed by now. He didn't want her family to think he wasn't thoughtful.

Then an idea came to him and Klaus thought it might just work given his limited resources. He hoped it would be enough given the short notice. Klaus decided he'd quickly go upstairs to check he had what he needed for her gift while she was talking to Matt.

"I'll be back." He murmured heading for the stairs before he was intercepted by his least favourite person.

"Kevin wasn't it?" Tyler growled taking in his appearance. Klaus smelled wine on his breath and could tell he'd had quite a few by now, probably the spiked eggnog too.

"It's actually Klaus but you already knew that. Excuse me I need to get something from upstairs."

"Why do you think you're so much better than me?"

"Well I never said that Tyler but now you mention it it's hard not to think that given what you put Caroline through this year." Tyler's eyes widened obviously not expecting that comment.

"She was obviously exaggerating as she has a tendency to do."

"How does someone exaggerate about their boyfriend cheating on them with their own cousin?" He baulked.

"It's sound worse than it is."

"No I think it's just as bad as it sounds." He replied. "Look it's Christmas I don't really think this is the time or the place to get into this."

"I think someone's just scared." He challenged moving in closer and puffing out his chest.

"I'm not scared of anything." He said his resolve strong. "But if by some slim chance you happen to respect your new girlfriend I suggest you don't make a scene in front of her family."

"Why are you so concerned for Hayley all of a sudden?"

"I'm not to be honest but I do respect her family who happen to be Caroline's too." He said shaking his head. "And yes that sounds just as incestuous as it is."

"You can't help who you love."

"No you can't but cheating on someone is certainly not the way to go about it, especially when it was her own cousin."

"You smug bastard…"

"I'm not getting into this because Tyler, as much as I hate what you did and how much you hurt Caroline if it wasn't for your stupidity I would have never met her. So thank you for letting me meet the most beautiful, kind and caring woman who has made me so happy."

Klaus noticed Tyler look behind him briefly before storming off, no doubt to get another drink. He turned around slowly wondering what or who he was going to find. Caroline stood there her expression unreadable.

"How much did you hear?" He asked worried Tyler might have upset her.

"Just that last part." She replied quietly her face breaking into a smile. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Well I did tell you I was a good actor love." He said brushing off her compliment slightly embarrassed. She looked at him closely before shaking her head.

"So I'm beautiful hey?"

"Well that part was actually true, no acting required." He conceded. "Even when you're whinging."

"What whinging?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Do I need to recount our whole road trip again?"

"Hey you were just as frustrating from what I remember. Gloria and Grumpy thought so too."

"No Gloria was just anti male in general and Grumpy didn't want to get involved." He said. "Jesus liked me though I could tell."

"Why did you bond over tree chopping or something?" She quipped nudging him playfully in the chest.

"Well that and meeting the parents."

"And my mum hasn't pulled out her gun yet so you must be doing something right." She joked before becoming serious again. "This really does mean a lot to me. I mean you didn't need to say that to Tyler for me."

"Hey I didn't say it for you, I said it for me, that guy is an arsehole. You have really bad taste in men love, well until me of course."

"Mmmm there's that ego I love so much."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks guys you always make my day with your nice comments. NikMik I have every intention of them getting to know each other more. So without further ado here is the rest of Christmas Eve, finally! I know it has been a long day.**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 9: Silent Night**

**December 24 2014 10:49pm Chicago, Illinois**

"So full, can't move." Stefan moaned rubbing his belly his face wincing in pain. "Remind me why I eat this much on Christmas again?"

"Because you're a pig and can't help yourself Stef." Caroline replied poking out her tongue.

"Mature Care." He muttered. "I think it's because Mrs F puts on such a great spread."

"Oh stop sucking up." Nanna groaned rubbing her head slowly. Caroline looked at her nanna knowing the hangover had well and truly begun to set in.

"Thank you Stefan." Liz said shaking her head. "I have to say I'm glad it's over now for another year, there's only much stress I can take."

"Aunt Liz I can't believe you work for the police force and you find this, of all things, stressful." Matt commented.

"Hey the police force has nothing on this craziness." She gestured to nanna as an example who was almost asleep on the couch, the beginnings of a drunk snore sounding out. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed."

"Let me mum, you've done more than enough today." Caroline smiled nudging her grandma who opened her eyes in annoyance. "Come on nanna let's take you upstairs."

"I'm more than capable Caroline." She growled standing up then almost falling over again before Klaus caught her quickly.

"Yes more than capable." He whispered smiling at Caroline. She felt her insides turn to mush slightly wondering what the hell was going on with her. "Do you need some help?"

"Maybe just up the stairs then I'll take it from there." She asked as they both took hold of one arm and lead her towards the staircase.

"You two make such a lovely couple." She mumbled noticing Tyler across the other side of the room. "I never liked that poonce Tyler, and you know why?"

"Uh well I assume you're going to tell us anyway." Caroline asked steering her up the stairs.

"He has shifty eyes, never trust someone with shifty eyes." She rambled. "Your eyes are okay young man." She said pointing at Klaus and almost poking his eye out in the process.

"Well I'm glad I don't have shifty eyes." He said holding in a laugh as they reached the top of the stairs.

"No you don't. He was always way too selfish for a person like Caroline. Although you probably know just how wonderful our Caroline is already."

"Yeah I certainly know that." He grinned. "Are you sure you're okay from here?"

"Fine, thanks for the help though."

"Good night nanna."

"Good night Niklaus." She slurred using his full name and placing a peck on his cheek. Caroline noticed him walking towards her bedroom wondering what he was up to as she'd seen him trying to go there earlier.

Her immediate thought went to the present she was supposed to be giving him in the morning, so she didn't look like a completely heartless girlfriend. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. After everything he'd done for her she wanted to at least get him something thoughtful even if was only an act. But she had no idea what to get him.

The shops were closed and Caroline was so used to buying things that trying to think of something different had her stuck. What could she do at such short notice, what talents did she have to come up with something thoughtful?

"You've hit the jackpot with that one dear." Nanna mumbled sitting on the bed while Caroline removed her shoes.

"There's more to life than money nanna."

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline. He's the complete package; looks, personality, brains, ambition, loyalty, not to mention he completely adores you." Caroline looked up at her grandma curiously thinking how she knew that in such a short space of time. She decided to put it down to the excessive amounts of eggnog she'd consumed.

"Nanna you've just met Klaus."

"Yes but sometimes you can just tell." She murmured. "He is the one dear." Her head shot up wondering where that thought had come from. Caroline shook her head wondering why she was entertaining things her drunk grandma was saying.

"We haven't been together that long nanna; I mean how can you know if someone is the one?"

"You just can." She smiled knowingly. "You two remind me of your grandfather and me. All that playful banter and don't get me started on your chemistry, you two could start a fire with all that energy."

"Nanna I've had that before with.…" She stumbled to compare it to anyone.

"Tyler? Oh please he's too in love with himself to be in love with anyone else." She snorted.

"Well if that's the case Hayley is going to learn that the hard way." Caroline said getting her pyjamas from the dresser.

"Well Hayley is my granddaughter too so I don't want to be too harsh but she loves herself just as much as he does. That's why they make a good couple." Caroline laughed thinking just how true that was. "Probably the only reason they've stayed together this long."

"You're probably right nanna." She smiled doing up the last button on her pyjama jacket.

"Well that's nothing you need to worry about anymore Caroline." She giggled as she laid down her eyes already beginning to close.

"You're right about that." She murmured realising for the first time how over Tyler she was and what he and Hayley did. Caroline had no idea why but it was like a heavy weight lifted off her chest. "Sleep tight nanna, Merry Christmas." She placed a kiss on her cheek noticing she was already fast asleep and beginning to snore.

She felt her cell phone start to buzz wondering who would be calling this late. She closed the door behind her and looked at her phone, a smile breaking out at who was on the other end.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted excitedly into the phone. Caroline could hear the din from the crowd and music playing in the background.

"You too honey, how is New York treating you?"

"Fabulously as usual. I wanted to get in before it was midnight here, which is in about, oh, three minutes time."

"Where are you and why is it so loud?"

"I'm at Tao, it's going off tonight. I wish you and Kat were here with me."

"Sounds like you are going off too." She joked. "How many cocktails have you had Bon?"

"A few." She giggled. "I'm getting into the Christmas spirit Caroline, isn't that what you're supposed to do this time of year."

"You could say that." She murmured thinking about Klaus and everything that happened the past day. "I wish you were here too, I can't believe you turned down my invite for a Forbes family Christmas."

"Well I don't think I would have been the best company this time of year." She said her voice tinged with sadness before regaining her composure. "Anyway this is the only way to spend Christmas."

"Well you do spend the majority of your time out partying so I'm not at all surprised."

Caroline had met Bonnie Bennett through working at Vogue. She was one of the hottest up and coming freelance fashion photographers and they used her for a lot of their shoots. She had immediately clicked with her and Katherine and they spent a lot of time together whinging about men.

Bonnie was an orphan and had spent most of her childhood being shunted from one foster home to the next. As soon as she was old enough Bonnie left and had been on her own ever since. According to her it was better that way.

Christmas was always a difficult time of year for her which was understandable, but no matter how many times she or Kat invited her to celebrate with them she wouldn't go, instead finding the best party she could, like tonight.

"So how's the two timing boyfriend and the slutty cousin?"

"You sound just like Katherine. Let's just say they've been nullified."

"Yes I did hear something about a fake boyfriend." Caroline should have assumed Katherine would have talked. "A gorgeous British guy, goes by the name of Klaus?"

"Katherine is such a gossip, I should have known." She drawled.

"Hey I'm just upset I had to hear the news from her. He's pretty damn cute though I have to say."

"Have you been on Google too?"

"Katherine emailed me the link, nice choice Caroline."

"Well I didn't really have a choice." She said thinking he could have been so much worse. "But I have to say he's a phenomenal actor, not that I'd say that in front of him he's so damn arrogant."

"Sounds like your type."

"Oh I don't think so." She muttered.

"I do." She shot back. "So do I get to meet this arrogant arse when you get back?"

"No way Bonnie." She replied. "After dinner with his boss tomorrow night we are going our separate ways."

"Well that's a shame; I wouldn't mind meeting the guy who has impressed your family, including the nanna." Caroline rolled her eyes; even though they'd never met she already had a reputation.

"This is an arrangement nothing else Bonnie." Caroline felt a little deflated inside as she said it.

"Whatever you say Caroline." She chuckled. "I actually just called to say Merry Christmas not to analyse your love life."

"Merry Christmas Bon, can't wait to catch up in a few days, love you."

"Love you too sweetie." She disconnected missing her and Katherine like crazy. As much as she loved her biological relatives those two were just as much her family.

She walked down the hallway noticing her bedroom door was slightly ajar, the sound of muffled voices coming from within. Without thinking she walked up and peeked inside inhaling sharply at what was she was witnessing.

Hayley was moving dangerously close to Klaus, in her own bedroom. Suddenly it all felt like déjà vu, Caroline was trying to move but for some reason she was frozen to the spot needing to know if it was as incriminating as it looked.

"I think you and I could be so good together." She purred. Caroline wanted to go in there but she needed to know what Klaus was going to do. Even though he wasn't her real boyfriend she was hoping he didn't succumb to her cousin's charms like her idiot ex-boyfriend.

Caroline wasn't sure what she would do if he did, it was something she wasn't willing to entertain, it was too painful.

"Well there's a problem with that Hayley and you know it." He stuttered. Caroline closed her eyes feeling all the hurtful memories come racing back.

"Oh please you can't really like boring Caroline."

"Yes I can and I do Hayley, and she's far from boring."

"What's so good about Princess Caroline?" She baulked.

"She's beautiful, smart and caring and for some reason has chosen to be with me." He said and Caroline could swear she heard sincerity in her voice. He was some actor.

"You can do better." She pushed moving even closer her hands finding their way to his chest. Caroline had to physically stop herself from scratching her eyes out. Any slight chance of reconciliation with her so called cousin was now completely gone.

"No I really can't Hayley; I am completely and utterly in love with Caroline." He said removing her hands from his chest. She raised her eyebrows not expecting a declaration of love as part of his act. Not that she was complaining watching Hayley's reaction.

"Well it's you funeral." She muttered.

"Last time I checked you already had a boyfriend anyway. Maybe you should be with him and not me."

"Tyler isn't my boyfriend."

"Well I think you might need to tell him that." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You and I are more similar than you think Klaus."

"Oh really how do you figure that?" He scoffed stepping back so they were even further apart.

"We both don't want to be tied down; I can tell you want more than Caroline has to offer." Caroline could feel the steam coming out of her ears. Why did her cousin hate her so much, they were so close when they were younger.

"That's where you're wrong Hayley." He said shaking his head. "You need to leave now before Caroline or Tyler sees this embarrassing display of desperation."

"Too late." Caroline said pushing open the door noticing the surprise on both their faces at the interruption. "You really have no self-respect do you Hayley?"

"I have plenty." She growled.

"Why do you have to take everything I have?" She baulked looking at Klaus briefly before continuing. "Last time I checked we were cousins, something you seem to have conveniently forgotten."

"Trust me I haven't forgotten."

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked unable to understand what was going on with Hayley.

"You have always been so damn perfect and I'm the black sheep of the family."

"I'm not perfect and if people think you're the black sheep it's because of what you've done Hayley, no one else. You really need to stop blaming me for your insecurities."

"I am not insecure."

"Well could have fooled me." She groaned looking at Klaus who seemed to be enjoying their interaction. "Maybe you should get out of my bedroom, away from my boyfriend and go downstairs to yours."

"He's not my boyfriend; he's just my current distraction."

"Wow you might want to tell Tyler he's just a distraction and that you're now after my current boyfriend." She joked. "Not that I really care what he thinks at all."

"So this is where the action is." Tyler spat walking into the bedroom. "Pushing aside the fact you don't care Caroline, which isn't surprising. What was it you were saying darling?" He asked emphasising the last word.

"I um…" She stuttered surprised at being caught out.

"Oh let me fill you in." Klaus said excitedly. "Your supposed girlfriend, who referred to you as just a distraction, tried to come onto me."

"And then Hayley had the audacity to justify her actions because apparently she's the black sheep of the family." Caroline added.

"Is this true Hayley?"

"No," She cooed placing her arms around him. "They are just jealous baby."

"Well usually I'd believe you but I happened to overhear most of your conversation." He growled pushing her away.

"I was making it up." She stuttered trying to explain herself. "Don't tell me you believe these two."

"Well I wouldn't usually but given what I heard. So I was just your latest fling then?"

"No…."

"Well it looks like that's the case. I'm not stupid Hayley and I really hate people making me look like a fool."

"Oh get over it." She drawled. "You're lucky to have me."

"Oh I'm lucky to have you am I?"

"That's not what I meant sweetie." She said realising what she'd done and attempting to repair the damage. "I can't believe you are listening to them."

"Me neither." He groaned looking at them. "I've had just about enough of this family, I'm going." He said briefly glaring at them before turning on his heel and stalking away. Hayley rushed after him leaving them in her bedroom together.

"Uh did that just happen?"

"It did."

"Wow so that was weird." Klaus said after a minute's silence.

"Forget what I said about your family, I think the Forbes clan takes the cake."

"Yeah I think when they wrote the carol Silent Night they weren't talking about Christmas Eve at the Forbes household." Klaus murmured. "Your cousin is…"

"A desperate whore?"

"Well I wouldn't have said that to your face but yeah." He said smiling slightly. "She's kind of scary."

"I'm glad I could save you then."

"You didn't save me, I was doing just fine on my own."

"Yeah sure, she was this close to devouring you whole Klaus."

"Okay you got me." He admitted. "She is one full on person."

"That's an understatement." She drawled. "Well they are more than welcome to each other."

"Not sure they'll be together much longer after that display."

"Yeah it couldn't have happened to two nicer people." She laughed before looking at him seriously. "Thanks you know for…"

"You're welcome." He interrupted. "As much as I love your family your cousin leaves a lot to be desired."

"That's for sure." She muttered, "Um you didn't have to….you know."

"I know." He smiled. "It was my pleasure." She broke into a grin nudging him affectionately.

"You'll have some great stories about your Christmas vacation when you get back to New York."

"I will but maybe we can refrain from telling them the particulars tomorrow night?" Caroline looked at him remembering this was all just an act and she had to do her part the next night. For some reason she felt disappointed. Caroline shook her head telling herself she had to stop getting caught up in all the emotions that Christmas brought with it.

"No problem." She smiled.

"I have to say if all your Christmases are like this I'd love an invite next year."

"Well we are more than happy to provide you with entertainment, but I'm not sure anything could beat this year. "

"Yeah probably I think I'm almost going to be bored going back to normal life."

"Ha ha." She laughed. "I seriously doubt that."

"You'd be surprised." He added sitting on her bed. "Wow this is much more comfortable than it looks."

"So I um suppose we need to discuss our sleeping arrangements." She said looking at him on her bed feeling nervous all of a sudden. Ever since her mum suggested it she'd avoided talking about it but given the time she couldn't do that too much longer.

"What exactly do you want to discuss love besides your being tempted to jump me in the middle of the night?"

"Oh p-uh-lease." She replied rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, trust me it's a common problem I have with women, I'm just that irresistible Caroline."

"Yes I think that's going to be my biggest problem." She said her voice thick with sarcasm. "I was actually going to warn you that I have a tendency to kick in my sleep."

"Kinky." He said cocking his left eyebrow.

"It's usually only when someone annoys me."

"So I should expect a lot of kicks then?" He asked laughing. "Well I have a tendency to talk in my sleep so apologies for what I might say about you in advance love."

"Can't wait." She muttered. "We better get downstairs before someone wonders what we've been doing."

"Well we are a couple Caroline so I'm pretty sure I know what they'd be thinking. "

"All the more reason to go downstairs then." She replied shaking her head. "You are unbelievable you know that?"

"Well people tell me that all the time. You're more than welcome to stay here and find out just how unbelievable I can be, you know a bit of a taster before bedtime." Caroline looked at him before walking out into the hallway and leaving him behind. "Hey there's no need to be like that love."

"There's no point in trying to speak to you when you're like this."

"Like what? Cute and loveable?"

"No arrogant and annoying."

"You secretly love it." He teased as that walked down the stairs.

"Yes I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." She laughed spying her friend who was headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to see if I can get more sense out of Stefan."

Caroline walked into the kitchen the remnant smells from their dinner still wafting around. Stefan was leaning over the bench picking at the dessert leftovers.

"You were complaining about being full but here I find you still stuffing your face."

"I can't help it, your mum does the best Christmas dinner." He said a guilty look on his face. "So um what happened upstairs? Tyler came tearing downstairs with Hayley chasing behind and then they left, he did not look happy."

"That's an understatement." She muttered. "Hayley tried to makes moves on Klaus, in my own bedroom of all places."

"That just sounds so wrong, completely your cousin's style though." He said shaking his head. "So I'm assuming Tyler witnessed the whole thing by that reaction?"

"Some, mainly the part where she told Klaus and I he wasn't her boyfriend just her current distraction." He looked at her in disbelief his eyes widening.

"She did not."

"Oh she did, and then she had the nerve to blame her jealousy issues on the fact that she's the black sheep of the family."

"Hayley has done that all on her own." He said. "I can't believe I missed the show. I'm assuming it isn't going to be a very Merry Christmas at their place this year."

"No but to be honest I really couldn't care."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I have wasted so much time and energy being angry at both of them but I realised tonight, even before that happened, that I was over it."

"That's great Care." He smiled squeezing her arm affectionately. "Honestly this fake boyfriend idea was genius who knew it would turn out to be so fruitful? I think Klaus deserves a medal."

"Hey he wasn't the only one in on this buddy."

"Yes I suppose we should really be acknowledging all my hard work in making this plan such a success."

"Because you did so much Stefan." She shot back rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to top this tomorrow night at his work dinner."

"Yeah talk about pressure." She muttered wondering exactly the same thing.

"I was just joking you'll make the perfect fake girlfriend, I mean who couldn't love you Care?"

"Hayley?"

"Yes because you'd really want her to love you." He quipped. "Trust me everything will be fine tomorrow night and then you can go back to your normal lives."

His words should have soothed her but for some reason they made her feel more uneasy. After getting to know Klaus Caroline wasn't sure whether she was ready to let him go just yet. Although that was the deal they made and obviously what Klaus wanted so she had to live with it.

"Care?" Stefan asked breaking her from her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah it's fine, why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know, you seem almost disappointed you won't see each other again."

"I'm fine; anyway it was all part of the deal."

"Call me crazy but I think you like him."

"I do not like him." She stuttered trying to contain the blush on her neck that was moving dangerously close to her face. "He's so arrogant not to mention completely frustrating."

"That sounds very much like someone who is in denial." He said and before she could interrupt he kept going. "And no it's not just a river in Egypt."

"That is a really bad joke."

"Even so I can tell you've got feelings for each other."

"He does not have feelings for me." She baited him so that he would explain without her having to ask.

"Take it from me Care you can't fake chemistry and the way he kissed you is the perfect example of that."

"There was mistletoe." She replied feebly.

"So? I've been under plenty of mistletoe and the kiss has never been that good before." He said knowingly.

Caroline knew the kiss was amazing; she had been on the receiving end of it but hadn't allowed herself to entertain the thought that maybe Klaus felt it too.

After everything that happened with Tyler she was scared to get hurt again and the only way to avoid it was to stop thinking about him like that. All she needed to do was get through the next twenty-four hours.

"Admit it Care you like him …" Stefan started before the door flew open her mum carrying in a pile of dirty plates.

"Are you still eating Stefan?" She asked shaking her head. "What great timing though, you can help me with the dishes since you're here."

"Mrs F." He groaned.

"I think that's a great idea mum." Caroline smiled deviously glad to have the conversation interrupted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your comments; this has taken me a bit longer because it has been a bit busy lately. Plus I'm trying to finish Political Persuasion too. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing, I love your feedback! SC **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 10: Frosty the Snowman**

**December 25, Chicago Illinois, 5:57am**

"Psssst Klaus wake up." Caroline murmured rocking him gently. He stirred slowly his eyes flickering opening. The room was dark and foreign to him and Klaus had to think about where he was briefly.

Then all the memories came flooding back and he smiled widely thinking of the beautiful blonde in the same bed. He turned over catching her by surprise.

"Is there any reason why you are waking me before the sun is up?" He asked raising his eyebrows curiously liking the fact she was so close and that he could feel her brushing up against him. She was even more beautiful in the morning with a fresh face and in red tartan flannel pyjamas; something he didn't think was possible.

"Unless of course you wanted to engage in something fun and completely inappropriate because then I'm keen."

"You wish." She shot back but he noticed her colour slightly. "It's Christmas Day."

"And?"

"Oh that's right I forgot you don't get into all of this, although last night tells a very different story."

"I might have enjoyed myself last night, especially witnessing drunken nanna and sending Tyler and Hayley packing."

"Yes that was definitely the highlight." Caroline agreed giggling.

"So back to the point, why exactly are you waking me up this early?"

"It's a tradition Klaus." She insisted regarding him closely. "Every Christmas morning I make a snowman on the front lawn."

"What if there's no snow?"

"It's Chicago we're usually guaranteed some snow fall Klaus, believe me."

"But it's cold." He whined. "I could think of far more warmer and fun things we could do that doesn't involve leaving the bed."

"Is that all you think about?' She asked rolling her eyes.

"Not all the time, just most of it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "It's probably still dark as well, and given your track record slipping on snow, it could end badly."

"Are you trying to ruin my fun Grinch?" She said pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed. "I'll just go by myself." He pulled her back into the bed before she could leave making her yelp in surprise, landing on top of him in the process.

"If you wanted to be on top of me all you needed to do was ask love." He smiled looking up at her and thinking he could get used to having her in that position.

"Oh please not by choice; you pulled me on top of you." She said attempting to break free. Klaus held on desperate to have her there for a little longer even if she was causing him to stir.

"Well what do you expect; I mean it's certainly the first time I've slept in the same bed as a woman without the added benefits."

"I seem to recall offering the floor last night." She teased leaning in closer her hair tickling his chest. "But someone was too precious."

"What kind of host offers their guest the floor, especially one that is being so generous in pretending to be their faux boyfriend?"

"It goes both ways." She said referring to their dinner that night trying to wrestle free from his grasp.

"It does but given my stellar performance with Hayley last night you should have taken the floor and let me have the bed." He chuckled. "It's tough being this handsome."

"Oh she'd come on to anyone you're not that special." She joked having given up on trying to get free his hands firmly around her wrists.

"Yeah sure, I'm excited to see what you're going to do to top that tonight."

"No pressure or anything, although I do have an amazing dress I've been wanting to try out." She smiled mischievously. "They won't know what hit them."

"Well as good as that sounds I'm not too sure you need to be impressing people that way." He said feeling slightly jealous of other men ogling her.

"No I'll be impressing them with my friendly nature, charming wit and intelligent conversation." She said. "The dress is just icing on the cake."

"Someone's pretty sure of themselves."

"Maybe it's from being around you too long."

"Ha ha." He said realising they'd continued their banter in the same position and he knew if he didn't move her soon he couldn't be responsible for his actions.

The room descended into silence and they stared at each other obviously both realising just how intimate everything had become. He let go of her wrists, albeit reluctantly.

She shook her head almost like she was trying to break out of a trance which Klaus thought was cute. Climbing off him she got out of the bed grabbing some clothes from her case on the way. "I'm going after I get changed."

She walked out no doubt to change in the bathroom. Klaus closed his eyes trying desperately to contain his growing erection. Caroline Forbes was doing crazy things to him and it wasn't the first time.

He thought back to the night in her bed and how many times he'd woken up unable to sleep with Caroline next to him. Her vanilla scent was intoxicating and she looked beautiful when she slept, her blonde waves splayed out across the pillow.

After a number of failed attempts to get to sleep Klaus got up realising he hadn't worked on her present yet and was running out of time. Luckily he'd brought his favourite sketch pad and pencils with him on the trip not expecting to use them for this purpose when he packed.

He rummaged through his bag and turned on the small lamp in the corner hoping it wouldn't disturb her sleep. She scrunched her nose up adorably and turned over before laying still, the rise and fall of her chest the only movement.

He placed himself in the chair near the bed and began to sketch. Klaus had always wanted to be an artist but he had too much of a business brain to waste so had combined the two. But there nothing he loved more than to sit down and just sketch, it was something that calmed him considerably.

She was gorgeous that much was sure; Klaus just hoped he did her justice and she wouldn't find this too creepy. Klaus didn't know how long he sat there for he was so immersed in what he was doing. Eventually he began to tire, feeling his eyelids droop and knew he had to get some sleep.

His early morning wake-up call hadn't been all that unwelcome and Klaus realised where he wanted to be right now. He climbed out of bed searching for something warm to wear.

"I'm going…oh." Caroline cried shielding her eyes as she walked in on him as he was putting on his pants.

"It's okay Caroline I'm sure you've seen the male anatomy before." He chuckled revelling in her discomfort.

"Yes." She spluttered opening her eyes as he finished changing. "Yours is just a little too much to handle at this time of the morning."

"That's what all the girls say." He drawled.

"So now you want to come with me?" She asked deliberately changing the subject.

"Well seeing as you've already woken me up." He said watching her face closely. "And this snowman thing sounds kind of interesting; you know being an artist and all."

"Yes I'm sure it's because of that and not your inner child coming out." She grinned. "I can't believe you haven't done this either. This Christmas has been full of firsts for you."

"Yeah Christmas tree chopping, snowmen, pretending to be someone's boyfriend and sleeping in the same bed as another woman without having sex." He laughed at the last two. "Okay what are we waiting for let's go build the best damn snowman this neighbourhood has ever seen."

"First we need props." She smiled rifling around at the top of her closet and producing a top hat. "Headwear, check."

"This might actually be fun." He murmured following behind her thinking how pretty she looked all rugged up in her thick white coat. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She rifled through the fridge sticking a carrot out in his direction.

"Nose, check." She said as they left the kitchen and crept around the darkened room.

"Neckwear check." She said unravelling a scarf from around her coat stand.

"Well he's got to keep warm somehow." He smiled taking it from her.

They walked outside the cold air hitting Klaus making him shiver, his teeth beginning to chatter. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"Suck it up you big baby." She said handing him the shovel on her front porch.

"Hey this is normal for you but it's my first time."

"Fine, don't worry the next tradition is making hot cocoa and drinking it by the fire." Klaus liked the sound of that. "Eyes and mouth check." She said finding some pebbles on the ground.

Her front yard was blanketed in snow creating a white haze; there was definitely enough material for a few snowmen there.

"So why do you do this?" He asked curiously as they stopped at a flat patch under the big tree. She looked down briefly before looking at him.

"It's something my dad and I started when I was little, It just didn't seem right to stop well you know after…"

"Of course." He said suddenly feeling bad. "I'm surprised you don't drag nanna out here."

"I don't think I could handle the feedback, nanna is my biggest critic." She said cheering up at the mention of her.

"And yet you invited me." He said wondering why he was so special given they'd only known each other for such a short period.

"Oh well you know it would have been hard to sneak out without waking you given we slept in the same bed." She blushed and Klaus wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or him but it was still sweet.

"No it was because you know how creative I am and were desperate for my expertise." She rolled her eyes. "Nanna won't know what hit her this year."

"You've never built one before so I highly doubt it." She scoffed. "Now make yourself useful." She ordered handing him the shovel as he looked on with a blank face. "It's a shovel you know people use them to dig."

"I know what it is, it's just…" He stumbled.

"See that huge pile of snow Mr Expert?" She asked gesturing to the pavement. "Go and get me some so we can make Frosty come to life this Christmas."

"You're bossy, has anyone ever told you that?"

"All the time." She replied without a beat. "Now get to work." Klaus walked off his initial shocked expression replaced by a big smile. She was bossy but damn it was sexy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"His nose is crooked." Klaus said inspecting their creation once they'd finished.

"I don't know I kind of like it, gives him character."

"You would." He quipped earning a wack from her. "I suppose Frosty is okay."

"Hey he's a lot more than okay; I think this is one of my best yet." She said puffing out her chest proudly.

"Don't you mean ours?" He asked thinking he deserved some credit. "It's probably the best because I was here; I mean it seems like too big of a coincidence don't you think love?"

"Your ego knows no bounds."

"No it doesn't." He smirked thinking how much fun he was having.

"Maybe it needs a little dampening." She grinned cheekily catching him by surprise and throwing a snowball which hit him square on the jaw. Klaus shook his head unsure of not only what happened but how fast it happened.

"You've messed with the wrong guy." He smiled evilly grabbing some snow and hurriedly making into a snowball before throwing it at her retreating back. She squealed as it made impact making him laugh aloud. He was so busy laughing he missed the snowball hurtling towards him and hitting his leg. She had a pretty good arm he had to admit.

Klaus grabbed more snow together and as he turned to do some damage she was standing there an evil glint in her eye and a snowball in hand.

"Do you have a hidden snowball supply somewhere?"

"Of course, I was always taught to be prepared because you never know who is going to get you and when. This is another tradition I have."

"One that you conveniently forgot to tell me about."

"Whoops." She said cheekily as she waved it in his face tauntingly.

"Don't you even think about it love." He warned.

"Why not?"

"Well I'm taller than you and it would be so easy to rub this in your hair from this angle." She looked at him obviously weighing up her options. Before he knew it she pulled open his pants and placed it inside watching his face distort in pain as it made the journey downwards.

She broke down in laughter unable to control herself, Klaus however wasn't laughing as the snow melted in his pants. She was going to pay. He seized his moment rubbing the snowball in her hair as promised as she cried out in shock.

He grabbed her around the waist pulling her flush against him so she couldn't throw anymore at him. Caroline fought against him trying to get free before they both slipped ending up on the wet ground their faces only inches apart.

"What is it with you and snow?" He laughed staring into her blue orbs.

"It only seems to be when you're around." Caroline gazed back into his eyes and it was like their moment in bed all over again. Klaus was realising just how much he wanted to kiss her, where was the mistletoe when you needed an excuse?

"His nose is crooked." A voice called out and they looked up to find nanna standing on the porch checking out their handiwork.

"What did I say?" He grinned widely.

"You two are just as bad as each other." She grumbled. "Just when I was winning the snowball fight nanna had to interrupt."

"Excuse me who was winning?" He baulked. "Because last time I checked I was whipping your arse."

"In your dreams." She shot back. "I would be more than happy to have a rematch though."

"Anytime." He promised holding out his hand to her. "But how about a truce for now?"

"Okay truce." She said begrudgingly as he pulled her up from the ground.

"Your mum and I have some hot cocoa waiting for you kids." She said looking at how wet they were. "Although maybe you should get showered and changed before and then we can exchange presents."

"Sounds good nanna, Merry Christmas." Caroline gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I think that snowman is one of your best dear well except for the nose." She looked at it one last time before they went inside.

"You have wonderful taste nanna." Klaus teased making Caroline shake her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus had showered and dressed and was in the process of wrapping her present. He'd rolled up his sketch like a scroll and stolen some Christmas ribbon from downstairs to wrap around it. He was starting to feel nervous, he usually sketched for his own pleasure and now someone was going to see it.

It also felt strange giving something so personal to Caroline after not knowing her for very long. He just hoped she liked it and that it would help the little act they had going. He walked down the hall and noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar thinking it must have been free. He pushed open the door not expecting what he saw, not that he was complaining.

Caroline looked exquisite wrapped only in a short white towel leaving very little to the imagination. Her skin was still tinged pink from the shower and her hair was hanging in soft waves around her face.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." He said not sorry at all.

"Yeah sure." She said smiling. "I know you can't get enough of me Mikaelson. Anyway I'm sure this isn't the first time you've seen female anatomy." She joked using his line from earlier.

He shook his head suddenly feeling very tongue tied. He liked when Caroline was sassy, another very sexy turn on. He had to stop having these thoughts otherwise he was going to go crazy.

"I'll let you get back to it."

"Oh Klaus." She called out and he turned around. "Um about the presents, we can just pretend that we've already exchanged them or come up with a story, I know this is all an act and it's pretty short notice."

"Oh okay, I actually made something but if you want to do it like that sure." He said almost feeling disappointed she wouldn't see his gift.

"Actually so did I." She murmured equally as surprised. "How about we just say we decided to go homemade this year?"

"Okay." He answered staring into her eyes quite happy she'd made him something. Now he was curious to see it and finally understood the saying about feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. "I um should let you change." He said watching the goose bumps forming on her skin and having to stop from warming her up himself.

Klaus walked down the hall to use the downstairs bathroom running into Liz in the process.

"Merry Christmas Klaus." She smiled.

"You too Liz."

"I hope you've thawed out after that snowball fight this morning."

"Just." He laughed. "Caroline is pretty good competition actually, not that I'd admit that to her of course."

"She had a good teacher." She mumbled and Klaus could see the water in her eyes.

"Her dad." He confirmed as she nodded. "She talks about him a lot; it's obvious just how much she loved him."

"She did. When he died Caroline took it the hardest and it took a long time for her to really get over it, to be honest I'm not entirely sure whether she actually has."

"I lost my mother when I was younger and I don't think you ever really get over losing a parent." He agreed.

"No you're right. Although I have to say seeing you building that snowman with Caroline made me realise she's going to be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't build a snowman with anyone except her father and after he died she didn't do it with anyone, well until you."

"Oh I'm sure she and Tyler…"

"No, in all the time they were together she always did it alone." She said knowingly. "You must be very special to my daughter Klaus."

"Oh well I hope so." Klaus murmured overwhelmed by her comments. If it meant that much why would Caroline include him? They'd only known each other for such a short time, it didn't make any sense.

"I know so." She smiled. "I should probably check on mum, if you don't watch her she opens the presents and then re-wraps them all. She's worse than a child."

"I'm starting to realise that Nanna seems like a bit of a handful." Klaus observed.

"You have no idea." She chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm I love your hot cocoa mum." Caroline murmured inhaling the steam from her mug.

"Especially with a bit of schnapps or Baileys in it." Nanna replied winking at Klaus. Her hangover from the previous night obviously long forgotten.

"So how about we open these presents." Liz said sitting near the tree and looking through the coloured packages. Caroline nodded excitedly.

This was all still so new to Klaus and completely overwhelming. Presents were hurriedly exchanged with squeals of surprise and delight. They apparently got Liz a cashmere jumper, pearl earrings and some perfume while nanna got a big box of gourmet brandy chocolates, a handbag and a scarf.

Caroline also did well getting books, assorted vouchers and a beautiful new watch. The whole scene playing out in front of the Christmas tree with discarded pieces of wrapping paper strewn across the floor was like something from a movie.

"Klaus." Someone said breaking his trance. He looked up into the eyes of Liz who was holding out a present for him.

"Oh you didn't have to." He said awkwardly feeling bad given he wasn't actually part of the family.

"Everyone gets a present, especially my daughter's boyfriend." Liz said warmly. "I did buy this before I'd met you so I hope it's okay." He opened it slowly almost savouring the moment. The fact they'd bought him a present meant so much to Klaus. As he pulled off the wrapping paper Klaus smiled at what was inside.

They'd bought him a beautiful leather bound diary and a fountain pen. Klaus couldn't believe they'd gone to so much trouble and expense for someone they didn't even know, it was definitely a testament to their generosity.

"Wow." He said quietly before looking up at their expectant faces. "This is great, I really can't accept this."

"You can and you will." Liz said sternly and Klaus knew not to mess with Officer Forbes.

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me."

"I wanted to get you a dealing with Caroline kit." Nanna piped up. "You know ear plugs, pain killers..."

"Yeah funny nanna." Caroline interrupted before she could continue.

"So that just leaves you two." Liz said expectantly.

"We uh made a rule to give each other something homemade this year." Caroline said her voice shaking slightly. Klaus realising just how hard it was for her to lie to her family.

"Wow what have you done to Caroline?" Nanna asked shaking her head. "Homemade is not really her thing, you know she failed arts and crafts at school."

"I did not fail." She insisted. "And I don't really think it hampered my future career prospects anyway."

"Yeah we thought we'd do something different." Klaus said, backing her up, sensing her frustration.

"I think that's wonderful." Liz agreed. "I must say I'm very intrigued as to what you got each other." Me too Klaus thought exciting to find out what she was holding behind her back.

"You go first." She said shyly. Klaus felt embarrassed all of a sudden but knew he couldn't back out now. He gave her the scroll hoping she'd appreciate his gesture. Caroline undid the ribbon pulling it open devastatingly slowly making him even more nervous, if that was possible. She inhaled sharply realising what he'd given her.

"This is….." She murmured taking it all in, Liz and her nanna rushing to her side to see what he'd done.

"You have an amazing talent Klaus." Liz said in awe. "The likeness is amazing."

"I think my first impressions were wrong Klaus, you are an artist." Nanna remarked regarding him closely. "I've never seen you look so angelic dear."

He suddenly felt embarrassed by all the attention feeling himself colour slightly. Caroline remained silent her face never leaving the paper making him worry that she hadn't acknowledged his gift.

After what seemed like an eternity she smiled at him broadly. "Thank you, I think this is the best present I've ever had." Klaus could swear he heard sincerity in her voice, their gazes locked before they were interrupted.

"Give Klaus his present." Nanna said nudging Caroline. She looked at her nanna then at him uncertainly.

"Oh I don't know.." She trailed off self-consciously.

"I'll love anything from you." He said realising she was unsure. She looked at him then at her family and produced his present, passing it over.

He smiled briefly and took the package his heart beginning to beat faster, although Klaus had no idea why. They were all looking at him curiously as he opened the lid looking at something beautifully penned on a piece of parchment.

He pulled it out realising she'd written him a poem. He breathed in deeply silently beginning to read.

_My First Love_

_By a fleeting touch of your hand  
>You light up my skin and my heart<br>And I know that you are the man  
>With whom I just can't bare to part.<br>I feel love and passion so deep  
>That I'd rather spend every night<br>Watching you quietly as you sleep,  
>Shining softly with love so bright. <em>

_Not a crush, nor habit, nor lust...  
>No, I know now I've found in you<br>The love of my present and past,  
>The star that shall never go out.<br>There's no other power so strong,  
>No emotion, no bond of trust,<br>Life without you is just all wrong,  
>You are my first love and my last<em>

Klaus was overwhelmed by her words, unable to speak for a full minute he was that blown away. Caroline was a writer, and a damn good one. He knew it was an act but for some strange reason it felt so real. He looked at her their eyes holding a silent conversation.

All Klaus wanted to do was take her in his arms and show her just what he was feeling. Although to be honest he wasn't quite sure it was all so foreign to him.

"Can we read it?" Nanna asked breaking into the silence. Klaus nodded handing it over.

They sat there reading it as they failed to break eye contact. If her family weren't in the room Klaus had a feeling they'd be very busy by now.

"This is beautiful darling." Liz cooed. "No one has ever written me something like this, you should really hold onto her Klaus."

"It's not that great." She mumbled humbly.

"This is so beautiful Caroline." He said finally finding his voice. "Thank you."

"Yes I have to agree and given that reaction we may need to leave the room Liz, if you know what I mean." Nanna said looking between the two sensing the strong attraction.

"Don't be silly nanna." Caroline said her voice raspy.

"Well last time I checked you were a couple and it's okay to say thank you." She replied.

They both looked at each knowing that was the role they were playing and it would seem strange if they didn't acknowledge it. If Klaus was being honest the longing that had been building the past day combined with his desire to kiss her meant he was determined to make it happen.

Klaus leaned in placing his hand over her face, tracing his thumb across her cheek as their blue eyes locked. She moved forward her lips grazing his softly at first, discovering every inch of each other.

Klaus deepened the kiss, all thoughts of propriety in front of her family vanishing, he was that desperate to feel her touch. He continued to caress her lips his tongue delving into her warmth her taste of chocolate only making him want to kiss her more. He couldn't remember ever feeling something so devastatingly innocent and heavenly and was quite happy to get lost in her until they were interrupted.

"Where can I get some of that?" Nanna broke into their reverie making them separate reluctantly. It was all an act after all.

**Additonal A/N: Thank you to Katia Kanevskaya for that amazing poem Caroline wrote for Klaus.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, that was a great response! Thanks you guys, I know I say it a lot but your comments make my day so keep it coming. I loved yours especially Kjsama, a great writer and reviewer, it made me smile. **** I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so it's nice to have such great feedback. **

**So I happened to finally finish season 5 of TVD this weekend (yes I have been slack) and have missed the Klaus presence so much, about to get onto season 6 but I have read about what's going on. Wow! I've missed a lot.**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 11: Winter Wonderland**

**December 25, Chicago Illinios, 1:49pm**

"When I agreed to be your pretend boyfriend I never consented to this." Klaus said as they walked through Millennium Park wrapped up in their thick coats to ward off the winter chill.

"Oh come on its fun."

"You have an interesting idea of fun Caroline."

"Look you said you were full from lunch; think about this as a really good cardio work out."

"I definitely feel like I've put on about five pounds since I arrived here." He groaned. "But that isn't enough to make me want to do this."

"I think someone is just chicken." She teased poking him in the chest.

"I am not chicken." He pouted. "I just don't enjoy ice skating."

"Everyone enjoys ice skating, especially on Christmas Day. I mean look at all those people having fun." She said pointing towards the rink where a large group was gathered.

"Yeah and I think we're the only ones above the age of ten." He joked as all the kids skated around. "You could just go by yourself, I'll watch from the sidelines."

Caroline frowned thinking how much she'd become accustomed to him sharing traditions with her and not doing something with him felt strange. Caroline was worried she was getting caught up in something that would be ending soon, but she couldn't stop herself.

She had been distracted all day to say the least. After receiving his beautiful drawing that morning, followed by the most mind-blowing and impromptu kiss she'd struggled to concentrate on anything.

During lunch she found herself replaying their kiss over and over again, rather than listening to her family. As much as she was trying to not let him get to her Klaus was doing just that. Why did Klaus Mikaleson have to appear at Indianapolis airport and turn her whole world upside down?

After kissing him a few times now Caroline was pretty certain of the sexual attraction between them, but she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't real. For some reason though, his gift was telling her a completely different story.

She was telling the truth when she said it was the best present she'd been given, because it was. No one had ever done something so thoughtful for her, she'd gone out with Tyler for three years and his gifts didn't come close to Klaus's gesture.

Caroline had written her poem before she woke him that morning. She was up early, unable to sleep and for some reason looking at his gorgeous face as he slept gave her some inspiration, her thoughts spilling onto paper. She had always loved poetry but never shared it with anyone until Klaus.

Caroline was worried he would find her poem too personal but she could always tell him it was part of their act if he asked. In all the time she was with Tyler, Caroline had never felt that and the fact Klaus was stirring up such strong feelings after such a brief time unnerved her.

When he'd given her his present she didn't think anything could top that until she witnessed his reaction to her gift. Their eyes had locked and Caroline knew she was in trouble. When nanna suggested they kiss she was more than happy about it.

He tasted as good as she remembered as he caressed her lips slowly. Then nanna had to interrupt but she figured it was probably for the best because if they weren't there who knows what their kiss would have escalated into?

Katherine as usual had picked up on it during their earlier phone conversation.

"_You kissed him?" She squealed excitedly through the phone. _

"_Oh my ears." _

"_Stop complaining, I would have thought you'd be slightly more upbeat at the moment Caroline."_

"_Oh yeah my life is so great I have to bring in a pretend boyfriend to make my ex-boyfriend, who cheated on me with my cousin, jealous."_

"_Okay that sounds a lot worse than it actually is sweetie." She sympathised. "So tell me, is he a good kisser? He sounds like he'd be a good kisser."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Stop changing the subject Forbes. So this kiss, on a scale of one to ten how hot was it?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_You've kissed more than once, wow someone's been getting busy this Christmas."_

"_It's all part of the act, but yes I'll admit the man can kiss." She admitted reliving them both over again. _

"_I knew Mr Yummy would be good." She said excitedly. "I just hope the slut and the two- timer witnessed it." _

"_Yeah, they arrived right after we found ourselves under the mistletoe." _

"_I would have paid to see their faces."_

"_It was pretty good actually." She smiled at the memory. "But that didn't top me walking in on her trying to seduce Klaus."_

"_Shut up!" She exclaimed. "Tell me you scratched out her eyes at least."_

"_No she isn't worth it. I think the highlight was watching him reject her then Tyler walking in and catching her in the act, before he stormed out. I don't think I could have planned it better myself." _

"_Man I'm jealous, Christmas here has been predictable you know all carols, presents and turkey." She muttered. "So now you've eradicated the Tyler/Hayley problem what's next?"_

"_Dinner with his colleagues tonight." She murmured nervously. _

"_Oh honey you've got that in the bag, there's no one more charming than you, except me of course."_

"_Let's hope so." _

"_Am I sensing something else?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If this is just an arrangement why do you sound so deflated?"_

"_I'm not deflated Kat." She spluttered. _

"_Well I have to say I thought you'd be more upbeat by now after exacting your revenge on Tyler and Hayley." _

"_I am." She insisted trying to convince her friend everything was fine. _

"_I know what this is." She inhaled sharply. "You like Klaus."_

"_I do not." _

"_Are you really trying to lie to your best friend right now?" She asked. _

"_I'm not lying Kat, I honestly don't know what I feel. I know that I like spending time with him and that he gave me the most beautiful drawing for Christmas." _

"_Wow you're gone a few days and I miss everything." Katherine said in frustration. "You always were a sucker for a sweet gesture. So what did you get him in return?"_

"_I might have written a poem." _

"_A poem? You never show people your poetry, wow you do have a thing for him." _

"_I had to give him something for Christmas otherwise mum and nanna would have seen through our act." _

"_So how did the snowman go this year?"_

"_The best yet, we did my dad proud." She said happily thinking back to their snowball fight. _

"_We? As in you and Klaus?" _

"_Well he was sharing a room with me, so I could hardly just leave without him knowing." _

"_You shared a bed with Tyler for three years yet never included him in operation snowman." She shot back. _

"_I really wish you'd stop psycho analysing me Kitty Kat." She grumbled not wanting to talk about it any longer. Caroline knew asking him to build a snowman with her was a big deal and she wasn't willing to face the reasoning behind her decision, not yet anyway. _

"_Sorry, I just get a little carried away sometimes."_

"_You think?" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe you need to find yourself a love life and butt out of mine Pierce." _

"_Hey I have a love life." She argued. "Although Christmas seems to be halting it slightly, you know too many sickly couples." _

"_Oh we can't have that." _

"_No we can't." She said. "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you and Bonnie when we get back."_

"_Me too Kat." She smiled thinking how much she missed her friends and having them to talk to all the time. _

"So let's get this skating underway." Stefan said coming up behind them and breaking her from her trance.

"Stef." She smiled embracing him in a hug. "You are right on time buddy."

"I can't believe you ice skate mate." Klaus teased.

"Well at least I can."

"Oh if you ask me I think that was a challenge." Caroline laughed.

"That was definitely a challenge and I for one am looking forward to seeing that." Matt grinned joining them.

"Don't tell me you skate as well?" Klaus asked his mouth agape.

"I do but not well." He admitted. "They don't have too many ice skating rinks in the Middle East so you could say I'm a bit rusty."

"Well let's get you back on the horse." Caroline laughed lacing her arm through his. "Are you coming?" Klaus looked unconvinced.

"How about you two go ahead and I'll try and convince this one." Stefan said gesturing to a doubtful Klaus.

"Okay, let's go Matt." She chirped as they walked over to put their skates on.

"I can't believe you're making him skate Caroline." Matt said shaking his head. "You must really want to punish Klaus."

"I seem to recall having to do that with you."

"Yes but we were like seven or something, skating is way cooler when you're that young. I can understand his apprehension."

"Maybe but how about Stefan? He only started coming skating when we were 17, what's his excuse?"

"Please don't ask me to examine Stefan's psyche." He chuckled bending down and lacing up his skates. "I always thought he was more like a girlfriend than a guy friend to you, if you know what I mean."

"I know but don't ever tell him that. I think he's dealing with enough after Tessa broke up with him just before Christmas."

"Poor guy." Matt agreed. "Well out of the three of us you're definitively winning in the love stakes." Caroline blushed involuntarily.

"Oh don't get too excited." She said self-consciously. When she decided to do the whole fake boyfriend thing she hadn't taken into consideration lying to the people she loved the most, including him.

"Why not? From what I could tell last night, not to mention that kiss under the mistletoe, it looks very promising. I mean Klaus didn't even flinch when I threatened to kill him twice if he hurt you."

"You shouldn't have done that Matt." She mumbled busying herself with her skates.

"I wouldn't be doing my cousin duty if I didn't." He laughed pulling her up. "I like him Care."

"I'm glad." She said as they walked out onto the ice.

"I have to say in all the years, I've never seen you as happy as you are with Klaus."

"Really?"

"Yes really. " He confirmed. "Even with that douche Tyler, I'm glad to see you so content, you deserve it after him."

"Enough about me." She said feeling really uncomfortable talking about him with Matt when it wasn't real. "How about you cuz, why is your love life so bad?"

"Try being stuck in the Middle East on an army base filled with men." He joked holding onto her for balance as they circled the rink.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad to me."

"I'll bet it doesn't."

"Now that you're back, you can make up for lost time. Are you going to be based in Chicago now?"

"In Virginia actually, funnily enough on an army base with all men again."

"I'll have to definitely come and visit then."

"I'm sure Klaus would like that." He said curiously looking at her closely.

"It was a joke you know ha ha."

"Your jokes have never been that good." He said earning a whack from her and almost falling on the ice. "So when are you guys going back to NYC?"

"Ah tomorrow. We have dinner tonight with some of his work colleagues before then."

"That should be fun."

"Probably not a word I would have used." She said her anxiety returning.

"I suppose there is no nanna, so that makes sense." He laughed. "Hey look who decided to join us." She looked across the rink as Klaus and Stefan skated over. Well Stefan did but Klaus was shuffling. He looked so awkward and she suddenly felt bad for making him do it.

"Your boyfriend here is a bit of an amateur take it easy on him." Stefan laughed. "Come on Matt let's go see if we can find any girls that aren't underage."

"Are you happy now?" He growled. "I look like an idiot Caroline." He said holding onto the side for dear life.

"Only a little but no one knows you in Chicago." She said trying to comfort him. "I'm pretty impressed you managed to skate over here."

"I might have done this a few times when I was growing up, but Rebekah was always the ice skating champion of the Mikaelson family."

"Really?"

"Yes Rebekah makes it her main aim in life to be the absolute best at everything she does."

"Sounds pretty intense."

"You have no idea." He said shaking his head. "So how's Matt doing?"

"He's good actually. It's great to see him after so long. Although I have to admit I feel a little bad lying to him about, well you know."

"Yeah I know. Oh well not much longer to go now, once you get through dinner we can stop all the pretending."

"Yes that's a relief." She mumbled already thinking she would miss him. "So we probably need to do a little studying up for tonight I suppose."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Caroline."

"Even so I like to be across everything, don't want any loose ends or surpises."

"Well I guess I should give you points for dedication to the cause." He chuckled. "Maybe we could uh go somewhere else." He said looking unstable on his skates.

"I shouldn't be surprised given males have no idea how to multi-task." She quipped earning a dirty look from Klaus.

"Yeah yeah." He said not looking where he was going before completely losing his balance, Caroline automatically leaned across to break his fall before she ended up in a heap with him. They looked at each other and began to laugh, falling into fits of giggles.

"Ow." He cried after his laughter subsided. "Seriously what is it with you and ice love?"

"Hey that little act of clumsiness was not my fault." She said attempting to get back up again but secretly happy to be so close to him again. If she leaned in just a little further their noses would be grazing. She could smell his aftershave and was struggling to contain her burgeoning feelings.

"Fine we're even." He conceded. "Now can we please get off this cold ice?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy now?" She asked as they sat on the couch in front of the open fire with mugs of steaming hot chocolate in their hands.

"Much warmer, although I think I'm definitely going to be bruised after that fall."

"I probably will be too, no thanks to you clumsy."

"Hey at least I tried." He baulked making her face soften.

"Yes you did." She agreed. "And the fact that you skated means a lot to me."

"It's so quiet around here; I'm not used to it." He said looking around her living room.

"Nanna is sleeping off her post-Christmas lunch hangover and mum is sleeping off nanna."

"She's certainly a handful, but I have to say it wouldn't be the same without her or your mum, even when she's stressed and ordering us to chop down Christmas trees." He added warmly.

"You're right about that. Listen to you crushing on my family." She teased watching him blush briefly. "I must say you've turned out to be one big surprise package Klaus."

"How so?" He asked reclining back on the couch with interest.

"Well you took on the role of my fake boyfriend, even though I was a complete stranger, then you charmed my whole family, broke up my two timing ex-boyfriend and cousin, which was an added bonus. Then you helped me make a snowman this morning and ice skated, even though I know you didn't like doing it."

"Yes I am pretty wonderful." He boasted making Caroline shake her head. "I have to say it's been surprisingly fun doing all those things, especially being with your family, well with the exception of Hayley and Tyler. And now you're returning the favour tonight."

"Speaking of tonight, what exactly do I need to know?"

"The dinner is with the eleven board members, their partners and families. But the man we are most trying to impress is my outgoing Chief Executive, Mr Benjamin Taylor."

"What's his background?"

"He has an art history and law background just like me, which I guess is promising."

"So I'm assuming he has a wife and kids given you said he was passionate about family values?"

"Yes his lovely wife Jennifer Rose."

"Jennifer Rose Taylor, as in the former fashion model?" She asked the surprise in her voice evident.

"The one and only."

"No way." She cried excitedly thinking they had a lot in common. "She's been featured in Vogue numerous times over the years, not only that she has worked as a fashion photographer after retiring from modelling. My friend is a big fan of her work." Caroline thought about Bonnie making her smile.

"Yeah I think I recall something vaguely about that."

"Okay if you want to impress this guy, the key to him is his family, including his wife." She said rolling her eyes for added effect. "So do they have kids?"

"I think I remember hearing something about three little rug rats."

"Names, ages?"

"Wow you're thorough. I don't know."

"Come on Klaus you want this guy's job, the least you could do is remember three names."

"Okay." Klaus said his eyes closed obviously concentrating hard. "He has two sons and a daughter, I think it might be something like Jackson, George and uh Lilly. Their ages are between seven and twelve?" He opened his eyes again to see her consulting her phone studiously.

"How about two daughters and a son?" She shot back consulting the screen. "James, Georgia and Lucy are aged between three and eight actually; Google is a very useful thing. Now tell me you've at least brought them presents?"

"Well with all the commotion I kind of forgot." He mumbled pathetically his gaze downward.

"Okay no offence but you are officially bad at sucking up to the boss."

"Tell me what you really think; I'm not really into the whole family thing." He scoffed. "Anyway shouldn't my work be enough?"

"Says the guy who's bringing a fake girlfriend to dinner. Look yes, it should be but unfortunately that's not enough." Caroline said. "You need to show that you have another side, you know something kind and generous."

"Well there's the problem right there."

"Okay I'll admit when I first met you I thought you were just an arrogant womaniser."

"And now." He asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Oh you're still arrogant and a probably a womaniser but you do have a heart even if it is well buried." She teased.

"That's not very Christmassy of you Caroline."

"Oh fine, you do have some redeeming features I suppose." She drawled. "That drawing you did was very extremely thoughtful, even though it was act."

"You think?"

"I do think." She mumbled feeling the heat spreading across her cheeks, annoyed that he had this effect on her. She coughed nervously before adding. "Okay I'm pretty sure we will have something here we could re-gift tonight. My mum always buys too much just in case, she's that organised."

"That's hardly surprising. Although I'm not sure re-gifting would be considered making a good impression Caroline."

"Yes well if you'd remembered then we wouldn't have to do this, they'll never know."

"Just don't think about giving away your present to me." He said almost shyly. "I'm definitely keeping that one."

"Oh, you know it was nothing, just a few words on paper." She stuttered not expecting that comment from him. They hadn't spoken about it since their kiss and she wasn't game to talk about that either.

"Well those few words on paper were beautiful, you're very talented Caroline."

"What did you say to me when we were driving, you write a few words on paper and call yourself a writer?"

"Yes well I may have misjudged you, slightly."

"And I may have done the same thing, who knew there was a real artist buried underneath all that bluster?"

"You sound surprised."

"Yeah well that is an understatement not that I'm complaining at all." Caroline admitted locking gazes with him. She could feel herself being sucked into his orbit and knew if she entertained this she would get completely lost.

"Well I am pretty amazing."

"Okay enough with the ego; we have a lot of work to do if we're going to impress your boss." She drawled. "I am going to be the best fake girlfriend you've ever seen."

"Well seeing as I've never had one of those before then I think you'll do great."

"It's the least I can do, now let's get to work." She said her mind racing. Having something to focus on was what she needed right now, then she didn't need to address the feelings she was having for the guy she'd only just met.


	12. Chapter 12

**Awww you guys really are the best! I do love the Caroline/Matt dynamic as well ****Suzypyong****. I'm not sure about him finding a love interest in Virginia**** NikMik**** but I have to say I hate seeing Matty blue eyes alone. As for Yankee Stadium ****Angleik****, your wish is my command and I will endeavour to incorporate it at some stage. I will be returning to NYC in a few chapters time. Thanks also to ****zvforeve****r; loved your review as usual. **

**I'm so far up to episode three of season six, and even though there's no Klaus I am enjoying it still, believe it or not ****au courant.**** I don't think I can imagine ever giving up on Klaroline, I must be too patient for my own good. **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 12: All I Want for Christmas is You**

**December 25 2014 7:23pm Chicago, Illinois**

"Okay can you please say something; you're starting to freak me out." Caroline said her frustration evident looking over at Klaus.

"What do you want me to say?" He finally asked his voice low as his eyes remained trained on the road.

"Well I guess those words are a start at least." She snapped. "You haven't said anything since we left the house."

Correction Klaus thought, he hadn't spoken since she made her way down the staircase and into the living room throwing his whole world into a spin.

Caroline wasn't lying when she said she had a knockout outfit, it was so amazing it had rendered him completely speechless. It was an immaculate knee length black dress that hugged each and every curve. She wore patent red heels and carried a matching clutch, silver hoop earrings were her only accessory. Her blonde hair which he had only ever seen in soft waves was hanging dead straight like a golden sheaf down her back adding to the overall effect.

Klaus was unable to look away she was that exquisite and he was struggling to find the words to tell her just how beautiful she was. It was probably a good thing he couldn't speak because he probably would have just made a fool of himself.

"Darling you look stunning." Liz said her eyes shining with pride. "Not that I'm surprised. Now let me take a photo."

"Mother." She said her face reddening slightly. "I'm not sixteen anymore and this isn't prom."

"Well it feels like it." She smiled. "It seems like only yesterday that Stefan came to pick you up in your blue dress."

"Yes why was your best friend your date again?" Nanna piped up from the couch.

"Because there was no one else I wanted to go with." She muttered. Klaus couldn't believe that Caroline Forbes took her best friend to prom. Surely every guy would have been knocking down her door.

She landed her gaze on him finally but Klaus continued his silence trying madly to form the words he so wanted to say. This had never happened to him and he was struggling to figure out why it was so difficult to tell Caroline she looked amazing.

"I think someone is a little overwhelmed." Liz observed taking in his shocked reaction.

"Do you need some eggnog? There are leftovers." Nanna waved her glass at him to which he just shook his head. Klaus knew he needed a clear head right now, given she was already making it fuzzy.

"Oh so I guess we should get going." Caroline murmured looking away her expression unreadable. "Do you want to grab the presents?" She asked and all he could do was nod and take them to the door. How could he end up so tongue tied?

They got into the car, driving the distance to his CEO's house in the affluent suburb of Winnetka on the shores of Lake Michigan.

"I'm just uh nervous I suppose." He stuttered feebly.

"Well that's understandable, but that's all you needed to say."

"Yeah okay, sorry about that." He mumbled knowing that wasn't all he wanted to say. What he wanted to say was she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and tonight was no exception. Klaus had no idea how he was going to get through the night with other people looking at her.

In his fierce lust Klaus was tempted to tell her to change because he didn't want anyone looking at her like he was. Although Klaus knew that would have been a dead giveaway of his growing feelings for the girl he'd just met.

What the hell was happening to him? The sooner he got back to real life Klaus was sure the foreign emotions that were plaguing him would disappear. He just needed to take a deep breath and get through tonight.

"So there are five female board members, all married three of them with children, and the rest are male of which four are married with children and of the other three one is a widower with kids and two divorced with no dependants." She rambled closing her eyes for concentration.

"Seriously?" He replied impressed. "You don't need to memorise all of that Caroline."

"I can't help that I'm thorough." She shot back rolling her eyes. "Anyway I like to know exactly what I'm walking into. Did you know that Justin James was a political journalist and Rachel Lawson has a costume design background?"

"And I thought knowing their marital status was detailed." He joked smiling at all the effort she was making. He was struggling to remember the last time someone did something like that for him.

"Well it's not like you were going to tell me." She murmured. "You were far too busy doing your hair I recall."

"I was not." He spluttered.

"Ah yeah you were, nanna even commented that you took longer to get ready than me." She laughed. "It's okay I know this is a big deal."

"It is. Anyway obviously the time getting ready is not reflective of the result. You look absolutely beautiful." He said his voice husky with something he thought resembled emotion. Where the hell was this all coming from?

"Thanks." She murmured taken by surprise, the car descended into an awkward silence, this was why Klaus was reluctant to say anything. Then she spoke. "Took your sweet time to tell me though."

"What is it they say better late than never?"

"Okay just so you know when it comes to women that doesn't work mister. No wonder you have no girlfriend."

"Hey I could have plenty of girlfriends, I just don't want one, there's a difference Caroline." He scoffed.

"Sure you tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night." She teased.

"Why would I want one if my faux girlfriend is this much hard work." He shot back poking out his tongue in her direction.

"You damn lucky to have a pretend girlfriend like me mister." They both chuckled the easy banter they shared back with a vengeance breaking the rising sexual tension. His phone rang interrupting their laughter.

"Do you want me to put you on speaker?" She asked picking it up from the console.

"Depends who it is." He murmured thinking of all the possibilities, and who he would want to speak to at the moment.

"Ah... looks like Rebekah."

"That's a definite no then."

"Oh come on Klaus it is Christmas after all, and she is your sister." She argued.

"Yeah if you knew my sister then trust me you wouldn't be saying that." He promised. "I have no idea how she's carved out such a successful career in public relations given her lack of people skills."

"She can't be that bad."

"Fine, answer it I'll show you just how annoying she can be love." Caroline connected the call.

"Let me guess the reason you took so long was because you were deciding whether or not you wanted to speak to me Niklaus." She drawled.

"You got me sister."

"You always were so transparent big brother." Caroline just shook her head at their bickering.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure Rebekah?" Klaus said trying to get to the point this Christmas.

"You really need to stop with all the pleasantries Niklaus; you're spoiling me with all the Christmas cheer."

"What do you know about Christmas cheer?' He baulked. "Last thing I heard was that you had to lie and blackmail our siblings to join you for Christmas Ever dinner."

"And that was so worth it." She groaned. "Elijah spent the whole time on his phone checking emails and Kol downed about ten cocktails and we both know how annoying he gets when drunk."

"Yes we do, but are you surprised?"

"Not really, not sure why I even bother." Klaus softened immediately feeling bad for being so short with her. He took a deep breath before saying.

"It's because deep down you are a good person with a good heart and are extremely loyal to your family, even if they don't appreciate it all the time."

"Did you just tell me I had a good heart?"

"I said deep down Rebekah." He teased making Caroline raise her eyebrows. "Don't get too excited."

"I guess I'll take what compliments I can get." She laughed. "So how's Chicago."

"It's good." He said suddenly embarrassed about having the conversation in front of Caroline.

"Wow how descriptive, you're really painting me a vivid picture here." Caroline put her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing aloud.

"It's cold and snowing."

"If I wanted a weather update I could have just turned on the news."

"Well I'm not sure what else I can give you sister dear." He said knowing exactly what she wanted but didn't want to go into any detail in front of Caroline.

"How is your mystery woman?" Caroline's head shot up not expecting her to know that piece of information. "Kol tells us you were stuck in Indianapolis and travelled together to Chicago."

"You three really need to find other things to talk about." He shot back feeling a blush cross his cheeks.

"I'm amazed you were willing to travel together given your short attention span with most people, including most women."

"No that's just you."

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "She must be some woman Niklaus." Caroline gazed at him intently waiting for his response.

"She's okay." He stuttered making her whack him on the leg. "Ouch."

"Wow you really have to stop spoiling me with all this detail." She drawled. "Are you still together by chance?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well that cry of pain sounded a lot like a woman who was not impressed by you calling her okay." Caroline's smile just grew. "I think I like her already."

"I'm actually on my way to this big work dinner so I need to get going."

"Way to change the subject Nik." She replied and Klaus could tell she was rolling her blue eyes. "Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this, I'm very persistent when I want to be."

"I'm sure you will." He answered. "Merry Christmas little sister."

"Yeah yeah, you too." She disconnected quickly no doubt ready to start sleuthing.

"I'm not even going to address your use of the adjective okay to describe yours truly." She growled getting straight to the point.

"Trust me I felt your discontent about that love." He rubbed his still sore leg from her impromptu assault.

"Anyway what's so bad about Rebekah again?"

"I'm sorry; was I the only one listening to that conversation Caroline?"

"No you weren't." She scowled. "I suppose she's maybe a little bossy…"

"Yeah sounds like someone else I know, which might explain your favourable regard for my sister."

"Do you want to turn back because I wouldn't want your Chief Executive to witness my bossiness." Caroline threatened.

"Not after you've taken so long and put so much effort into memorising their whole lives."

"So how did Rebekah know about me then?' She asked curiously after a few moments.

"She heard you whaling at me at the gas station and she's been like a dog with a bone ever since, bringing my brothers into her little investigation. I told Kol we'd pooled our resources to get to Chicago after getting stuck in Indianapolis."

"That makes sense." She said slowly. "And just for the record I don't whale."

"Maybe it's more of an incessant whine then." He quipped. "Anyway you told Katherine about me too."

"Well you did kind of interrupt my conversation with her."

"Yes the part where you were saying how ambitious, smart, witty and sexy I was, if I recall."

"You wish. " She groaned. "She and Rebekah seem to have a lot in common when it comes to snooping."

"And how is the lovely Katherine?"

"She's upset she missed all the Christmas drama at the Forbes household." She shared. "Apparently it's all predictable turkeys, carols and presents in Boston."

"So she's back there with family I assume?"

"Her family moved there for her dad's job in Senior Year. We were lucky we both wanted to study at Colombia together and we've been flat mates ever since." She smiled.

"I can tell you miss her."

"I do, I know that's kind of weird."

"Not at all, I wish I had someone I was that close with." He admitted. "I don't think my brothers count."

"Trust me Kat can have her moments too, and it's a little difficult to get away when you live in the same house." She chuckled thinking of some of their arguments over the years.

"That sounds like my childhood." He laughed thinking about some of the massive rows they had over the years. "So what does Katherine do in New York?"

"Kat is a lawyer at Sullivan and Cromwell."

"That's one of the top private law firms in the city, I'm impressed." Klaus commented.

"How do you know that?"

"My brother Elijah is a partner at Mikaelson and Sterling." He said. "Specialises in divorce law, no wonder he has no love life having to witness that all day."

"Really? What a coincidence." She murmured. "Kat does exactly the same thing; I blame that for her lack of commitment."

"Maybe we need to introduce them." He joked.

"I've never met your brother but they sound like complete opposites to me."

"Well some might say we are complete opposites too." He remarked raising his left eyebrow.

"Exactly why we are just playing boyfriend and girlfriend Klaus." She said quietly making him take his eyes off the road, regarding her seriously.

Klaus had to admit he was surprised by her comment, he knew he was definitely attracted to her and for some reason he thought she felt the same way. Kisses didn't lie and if hers were anything to go by then their chemistry was out of this world.

It wasn't just their kisses either it was all their interaction since they met, their constant playful banter, their intimate conversations, not to mention their gifts for Christmas. Klaus knew the significance of his present given he never drew for anyone. He was also fairly certain her poem didn't mean nothing given the raw emotion dripping from it.

"Yes that's right." He said offhandedly trying to sound like he didn't care. "Looks like we're here." As he manoeuvred the long driveway they both looked up at the foreboding house lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Woah if that's just the outside; I can only imagine the interior." Caroline murmured.

"I know he's a very rich man but you don't realise just how much until you see things like this."

"Just think you could be living in something like this if you get this promotion."

"I think that's a long way off. I need to get through dinner first." He said gulping loudly, the enormity of the situation only just hitting him.

"We'll do it together don't worry." She smiled placing her hand over his warming his entire body. Caroline Forbes was going to be the death of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome." A gorgeous brunette said greeting them at the front door. "It's nice to see you again Klaus, and this is?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes." She smiled. "And I love your photography Mrs Taylor."

"Oh please Caroline it's just Jen." She said casually waving them inside. "It's great you could make it tonight, you are actually the first to arrive. I know how difficult it can be this time of year with family commitments."

"Well we're actually very lucky because Caroline is an Illinois native." Klaus beamed placing his arm around her affectionately, partly for their act and partly because he'd wanted an excuse to touch her all day. "So we could do both."

"That is convenient. My husband is a native as well and I must say I love it now too even though I grew up in Philadelphia." She asked leading them through the foyer where an impressive seven foot Christmas tree sat.

"Great football team." She laughed. "My best friend from Chicago who now lives in San Francisco has always supported them for some reason."

"Of course he does because the Eagles are the best." She boasted. "Ah here we are." She said as they entered a large living room with a roaring open fire. Klaus looked up into the eyes of his Chief Executive his smile easing his stress somewhat.

"Don't tell me you're boring them with football darling."

"He's just jealous that his beloved Bears aren't doing as well as my Eagles." She argued back.

"You realise NFL isn't real football though right?" Klaus teased shaking his boss's hand.

"Here we go again." Ben drawled. "This is where Klaus tells me that soccer is real football. Trust the Brits to think their game is superior."

"Yes it is and it's called football not soccer." He chuckled. "Ben this is Caroline Forbes my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Caroline, I think I've been out of the loop because I didn't realise Klaus had a girlfriend." He said smiling warmly at her. "Not that I'm complaining of course, it's about time this one settled down."

"I couldn't agree more." She said sending him her most dazzling style. "I hear we are both from Chicago."

"I'm always happy to meet a fellow native. I've lived in many places over the years but I always come back here because there's no place like home. Klaus would tell you the same thing after all the countries he's lived in. You must be missing London this time of year?"

"Surprisingly not, New York has become a great adopted home."

"It probably has something to do with your girlfriend here." Ben deduced making him blush slightly at him referring to Caroline as his girlfriend.

"Caroline apparently likes my work Ben." Jen said taking a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray as it by passed her.

"Why is that so surprising?" Klaus asked curiously after seeing some of her work and liking it.

"It's always divided popular opinion I guess. I've found over the years that either people love my photos or hate them, not that I'm complaining I like pushing the envelope."

"Well the majority of people I've spoken to like that they are so edgy." Caroline said sincerely. "One of my best friends is an up and coming fashion photographer and credits you as her inspiration."

"Who's your friend?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"The Bonnie Bennett?" Jen asked incredulously. "I've seen a lot of work from different photographers and I have to say hers is very impressive, but I've never had the chance to meet her."

"Well I'm happy to organise a meeting, she'd probably kill me if she knew we'd met and I hadn't tried to set something up." Caroline laughed. Klaus hadn't heard of Bonnie before from their previous conversations but was happy with the turn of events. Could Caroline be a more perfect girlfriend right now?

"So how do you know Bonnie? Do you work in the same field?" Ben asked taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for them to do the same.

"I'm a writer at Vogue actually so I do have a lot to do with all the photographers."

"You are not." Jen said leaning forward in her seat excitedly. "I love Vogue, they've been so good to me over the years both with my modelling and photography. We must know so many of the same people."

"Here we go she'll never let you leave now Caroline." Ben joked.

"Funny dear." She shot back. Klaus didn't think things could be going any better if he had planned it himself. The sound of children's screams pierced the air and before Klaus knew it the three rug rats in question had well and truly arrived.

They were all very cute dressed up in their best outfits but Klaus had to admit their noise levels were starting to deafen him.

"Kids." Ben shouted grabbing their attention. "There is to be no yelling while we have visitors. Didn't we discuss this before?"

"But he stole my doll." Lucy whined sucking on her thumb.

"Only because she was being annoying." James argued.

"Now I can attest to that James." Klaus joked thinking of his little sister Rebekah and how annoying she could get, even now.

"How do you know my name?" He asked curiously, Klaus didn't really want to tell the kid they'd googled him beforehand. It might come across as a little creepy. Caroline jumped in obviously sensing his uncertainty.

"Well we happened to see it written on this tag from Santa Claus." Caroline smiled pulling out the brightly wrapped present from her bag. His face lit up excitedly.

"You know Santa Claus?" Georgia asked her eyes wide.

"Well I don't know him personally but I do know one of his elves." Caroline grinned as the three kids looked at her in amazement, Klaus couldn't get enough of her. "Georgia right?" She asked and the little girl nodded as she passed over her present.

"You might not miss your doll now Lucy." Klaus said winking at the little girl and passing her the remaining present.

"What do you three say?" Jen asked and they all yelled out their thanks whilst ripping off the wrapping paper enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but this really wasn't necessary." Ben said kindly.

"Well it is Christmas after all." Caroline beamed watching their excitement.

"Yeah it really was our pleasure." Klaus added placing his hand over hers affectionately; thinking if this is what she did as a fake girlfriend what would she do as a real one? The possibilities were endless and if he was being honest a little exciting.

"Santa got me a doll!" Lucy squealed holding up the blonde Barbie laden in pink. "She looks just like you." She added awe struck by Caroline.

"Wow that Santa has good taste." Caroline laughed as the little girl held it out for her to see even though she'd wrapped it and knew exactly what it looked like.

"I'm going to call her Barbie." She giggled her other doll long forgotten.

"That's very creative baby." Jen chuckled looking at them gratefully.

"Dad I'm going to dress up as a fairy for the party." Georgia smiled holding up the pink glittery wings and magic wand housed in her package. "Can you help me?" She asked looking to Caroline in anticipation.

"Of course I can." Caroline grinned leaning down to dress her. Klaus couldn't help but grin like an idiot at how adorable she was with children. He realised it was just another reason to like her.

"Wow it's a remote control car!" James cried breaking him out of his trance. "You have to play with me." He grabbed Klaus's hand to lead him to the corner of the room.

"James, Klaus is busy with your dad at the moment." Jen said apologetically.

"Oh I'm more than happy to play, I always wanted a remote control car so this is like living out a childhood dream. Klaus smiled.

"Me too." Ben laughed joining them. "I'm so glad we invited you both for Christmas, you're welcome anytime."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again guys. I appreciate the suggestion ****NikMik****, hope you like how I've incorporated your inspired idea. You make a good point Ms Cyanide about the presents but let's just call it a Christmas miracle, that or the fact that Liz is always super organised and would never raid Goodwill!**

**I'm almost up to date on TVD now, only one episode behind. I totally agree with you au courant about it being better than season 5 (that's probably not too difficult, with the exception of episode 11 for obvious reasons.) I'm glad I persevered even though there's no Klaus; I still get my Caroline, Matt, Alaric and Stefan fix at least. **

**I watched about half the first season of the Originals NikMik, I didn't mind it in the beginning but there's nothing to keep me watching; Rebekah left, Camille is boring and don't get me started on Halijah (just writing that makes me feel ill). Anyway enough about that now onto the next chapter.**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 13: Blue Christmas**

**December 25 2014 10:03pm Chicago, Illinois**

"We're actually thinking of doing a feature spread for a future edition of Vogue on the best movie costuming of all time." Caroline told Rachel who was a member of the Christie's board.

"I think you'd struggle fitting that into one spread Caroline." Jen commented. They'd finished dinner and were grazing over the dessert buffet set up in the grand dining room.

"I was about to say the same thing." Rachel agreed. "It's difficult to put a number on something like that."

"I totally understand." Caroline said. "If it were me I'd nominate that backless green dress Keira Knightley wore in…"

"Atonement." Jen finished. "I couldn't agree more. How about Audrey Hepburn's black dress in Breakfast at Tiffany's? "

"That was iconic, just like Marilyn Monroe's white dress from the Seven Year Itch." Rachel added. "Wow I haven't thought about this in years."

"Well maybe you could come out of retirement and advise us on that, my editor would be very excited to have a professional on the judging panel."

"You should definitely do that Rachel." Jen said sitting down and taking a bite of her lemon curd tart. "Your life can't be all boring Christie's Board meetings."

"And school drop-offs, soccer practice and don't forget the Wiggles."

"Hey I don't mind a bit of the Wiggles." Caroline chuckled.

"You would if you had to watch it five times a day." Rachel laughed. "Any time you want to babysit Caroline just let me know."

"Well she's pretty good, she managed to impress my three and that's no mean feat." Jen said. "I think you and Klaus would make good parents." Caroline blushed immediately not expecting that comment.

"Oh you know it's still um early…" She stuttered.

"Don't embarrass the poor girl Jen." Caroline was trying to keep calm but for some reason the thought of having children with the guy she'd just met wasn't an entirely foreign concept, something that scared the hell out of her. He'd been surprisingly cute with their kids and she'd be lying if it hadn't turned her insides slightly mushy.

Becoming the best fake girlfriend and doing all that research had momentarily distracted her from her growing feelings but being in this situation, acting like the perfect couple, was bringing it all back to the surface. Caroline was in trouble and she knew it.

"Sorry I guess I'm just a little excited. Ben and I have known Klaus for a while now and we hold him in very high regard. To be honest we thought he'd never settle down."

"That's the truth." Rachel smiled. Caroline was starting to wonder just what a womaniser he must have been in the past. Although given their relationship wasn't real he probably still was, something she had to keep in mind when everything went back to normal.

"The fact he's with someone like you is just an added bonus Caroline." Jen smiled sincerely. "We seem to have a lot in common which makes the thought of future boring work functions that much better." Caroline thought about how much she liked Jen and her family.

"Well I'm glad I can help break up the boredom." She replied then changed the subject before things got too personal. "I'm so full; at least this type of feasting only happens once a year."

"Yes it's the only time you can put on weight, and I've definitely exceeded my quota this year." Rachel groaned.

"What weight gain?" A male voice interrupted their conversation. Caroline looked up to see her husband Paul approach their side of the table.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Hey can't a guy be nice to his wife without raising suspicion?"

"Not at all, there's always a motive." Caroline joked before feeling someone standing behind her chair his arm grazing her shoulder. She shivered, his touch evoking so many feelings.

"So if I told you how beautiful you are what would be my motive?" Klaus asked his breath tickling her neck. She turned around slowly almost afraid to meet his gaze because she knew it was that intense.

"You would be trying to show off to your work colleagues."

"Or trying to show us up Mikaelson." Ben muttered placing his hands on his wife's neck. "Now how about some brandy in the study?"

They all left the large dining room and moved down the hall. Caroline looked up at the grand vaulted ceilings and couldn't believe how impressive their house was. She looked on as Ben and Klaus walked side by side joking about something.

There was no denying they all really liked Klaus. She had been watching his interactions all night and there wasn't one person he didn't get along with. If the night continued the same way there was every chance he could be the next Chief Executive Officer of Christies. For some reason Caroline felt proud of him, and hoped that her contribution had helped in part to make it happen.

She shook her head trying to remove all the feelings, reminding herself by this time tomorrow she'd be back in New York and back to her old life. Not that she hated her old life, she just realised there was something that could enrich it.

"Okay love?" He whispered as they made their way into the study almost sensing her unease.

"More than okay, you've got some great work colleagues."

"They are but not nearly as great as what they think of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well judging by the number of people who've told me how wonderful you are, if this was high school I'd say you'd be captain of the cheerleaders."

"Well what a coincidence because I was head cheerleader."

"Why does that not surprise me?" He grinned. "You've been so good Caroline, I really can't thank you enough."

"Just doing my job." She stuttered immediately feeling bad. She swore she noticed a dark shadow cross his face momentarily but was probably imaging it given her emotions were all over the place.

"Well you deserve a raise." He murmured collecting himself before they were joined by one of his board members.

"So it's nice to see a fellow journalist here tonight, I always get such a hard time from these vultures." Justin drawled.

"We're the vultures? I thought that was how we referred to your profession mate?" Klaus asked earning a whack from Caroline.

"Why? Oh that's right because we are immoral, duplicitous and will do anything for our next story?"

"Pretty much." He shot back and she poked her tongue in his direction. "Mature Caroline."

"You two are so cute." Justin teased. "I suppose given you write for Vogue you don't need to do anything too underhanded."

"Oh I get my fair share of poison emails from disgruntled wannabe fashionistas who think they know something about style." Caroline said knowingly. "Although nothing like what you would have dealt with in politics."

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes. "Some of those politicians are worse than children; at least it's given me experience in dealing with my own kids."

"Well that's something. How are the kids anyway?" Caroline was trying hard to contain her shock at Klaus asking Justin about his family.

"Well Curtis and Danielle are back at the hotel with my wife Lydia. She really wanted to come but Curtis has a high fever and we thought it was best to keep him in bed."

"Of course the poor little thing, there's nothing worse than being sick on Christmas."

"Trust me he got more than enough presents to make up for it." He said. "Something for you two to look forward to someday." Caroline could feel a blush crossing her cheeks again, what was it with these people and asking them about having children? Talk about pressure.

"Yes it's something to look forward to Justin." Klaus smiled pulling her closer and rubbing her shoulder affectionately without even flinching. He was obviously better at this acting thing than her.

"Caroline?" Jen gestured for her to come over.

"Excuse me." She walked over and taking a deep breath in the process, glad to have a distraction from her rollercoaster of emotions.

"This is Alexandra Myers."

"One of the best entertainment lawyers in Los Angeles if I'm not mistaken?" She was glad she'd done her homework before the party.

"I see my reputation precedes me." She laughed. "Given you're from New York I'm impressed you know anything about my work."

"I am but my flatmate is a lawyer and studied a lot of your cases during college. I think I even have some of them memorised she talked about them so much."

"Well that's flattering to hear, who does your friend work for now?"

"Sullivan and Cromwell, Katherine specialises in divorce law." Caroline said proudly.

"That's one of the best firms in New York City. I've known John Sullivan for years and trust me he wouldn't hire just anyone, she must be talented."

"Well I think so but then again I'm biased. She'd probably be jealous that I met you."

"Next time I'm in New York maybe we can arrange a meeting." Katherine and Bonnie would both be indebted to her after this night she thought.

"That sounds great." Jen said. "I'm planning on doing the same thing with one of Caroline's photographer friends so we should do something together, you know a bit of a girl's night maybe?"

Caroline smiled broadly before realising how difficult this was to manoeuvre. She wasn't supposed to see Klaus after tonight and that probably included seeing his colleagues and their wives, but she couldn't stop it now.

"I haven't had one of those in years, what with my work and the family."

"Tell me about it." Jen agreed. "Actually now you mention work and family." She looked around nodding at her husband cryptically.

"Everyone, can I have your attention." Ben said as the room descended into silence. "I think I'm one of the few people in life lucky enough to love my job. Every day brings a new adventure, a new challenge and I'm just honoured to have such talented people around me. This will be my last Christmas with Christies and as sad as retirement seems right now it is also timely because I will get to spend more time with my family, something I'm looking forward to."

"I know many of you have your own families and that work can be very hectic and what time you do get with your kids and partners is precious. So that's why I wanted to arrange some photos with you and your loved ones tonight to keep as a memento from my family to yours."

"The photographer has set up in the other room so you can all go in one by one." Jen told the happy group.

"That's lovely." Caroline murmured to Jen. "Let me guess this was your idea?"

"Maybe."

"I hope you'll be taking the photos then Jen."

"No way, I'm on holidays." She chuckled. "I have brought in a highly recommended photographer though. How about you and Klaus go in first while we herd up the children from the playroom? That's the only reason I let them stay up so late, well that and I doubt the sugar high is going to wear off anytime soon."

Caroline felt a little uncomfortable having a photo with Klaus when they weren't really a couple, but it was all part of the act. She nodded at Klaus and he walked over.

"You summonsed me sweetie?" He asked placing a chaste kiss on her temple, a move she wasn't expecting, that threw her off slightly.

"Awww." Jen cooed. "I suggested you and Caroline get your photo taken before the child madness starts. It's the next door on the left."

Caroline and Klaus left the study knowing they had no choice but to participate. Caroline suddenly felt nervous, almost like she was worried the camera could tell they were lying. "I hope this is uh okay."

"Well it would look a little strange if we didn't have our photo taken Klaus."

"Yes that's true. Plus the camera loves me so it would be a complete waste not to get a photo taken.

"Oh puh-lease!" She groaned.

"Hey at least you'll have a memento of me. You can keep me in a frame by your bed and kiss my face every night before you fall asleep."

"You wish." She replied rolling her eyes. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"There's that Christmas cheer I love."

"Hi guys I'm Dylan, nice to meet you." The photographer said his eyes trained on Caroline for a second longer than necessary. He was cute that was for sure but for some reason he had no effect on her whatsoever. No doubt because of the arrogant Brit who was standing so close to her his aftershave was making her dizzy. He signalled for them to go to the window where his equipment was set up.

"I'm Klaus and this is Caroline."

"This won't hurt don't worry." He promised looking at their anxious faces. "And given how photogenic you are it shouldn't take long."

"See even Dylan thinks I'm photogenic." Klaus boasted.

"Well I was actually talking about Caroline." Dylan quipped making her blush. Was this guy flirting with her in front of Klaus? Surely she was imagining it given they were supposedly a couple.

"Yes I'm aware of how photogenic my girlfriend is mate." Klaus said placing his arm securely around her shoulders and emphasising the word girlfriend for extra effect. Caroline had never seen him like this before, he seemed almost territorial.

"Good to hear." Caroline was secretly enjoying his discomfort.

"Are you a model by chance?"

"Uh no, she's not a model." Klaus growled through gritted teeth sending him a dirty look. Caroline wasn't expecting that response, was it possible he was jealous? "Now let's get his photo taken."

"Of course." Dylan agreed knowing he'd probably gone too far. They prepared to pose but she noticed he was still in a mood glowering down the lense at their photographer. "You might want to stand a little closer together for the shot."

"Klaus." She murmured steeping forward and attempting to break him out of his trance. He was unmoved so she reached up running her hand along his arm and to his face. Cupping his cheek with her palm she drew invisible circles on his skin with her thumb. "Hey it's me."

He finally averted his gaze, his dark blue eyes boring holes into hers. She was completely overwhelmed by his gaze unable to look away even if she tried. He placed his hand over hers and she felt her skin tingle from his simple touch.

"Now that's much better." Dylan said snapping away not that she had even noticed. It was like there was no one else in the room except them, something that happened every time he was near. She felt his other hand snake around her waist pulling her flush against his body. She inhaled sharply the ripples of desire reverberating throughout her body.

Caroline could feel herself being drawn into him like a magnet and she knew she couldn't stop herself. Klaus leaned in brushing his lips against hers softly, they were as supple as she remembered and Caroline knew she wanted more. He slowly explored her mouth and he tasted just as good she remembered, the chocolate replaced by a heady mixture of brandy and apples.

She pushed into him, greedy for his touch and all the amazing feelings it evoked within her. Caroline felt a wave of desire envelop her as his tongue discovered her warmth, making her moan against his lips.

"Now I know why it's taking so long." Ben quipped from his position at the door. "And there's not even mistletoe."

They broke apart guiltily after being caught in such a compromising position by his boss, Caroline felt flustered to say the least and knew her face would be flushed it felt that hot, in fact if she was being honest her whole body was on fire. She looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"Sorry about that Ben, we obviously got a little distracted." He explained feebly.

"Is that what the kids call it these days." Jen laughed peeking out from behind her husband. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that honey?"

"Oh you really are trying to show me up Klaus."

"I'm assuming you managed to get a good photo Dylan?" Jen asked slyly.

"Well if I got anything it was more than I bargained for." He joked. "But yeah quite a few good ones actually."

"Great thanks. Dylan will send them to you." She followed him out sheepishly still embarrassed by their impromptu public display of affection.

"So that was, um."

"Yeah." He replied. "Um at least we can put any suspicions to rest now."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, thinking why their kiss was a necessary part of their act, not that she was complaining at all. Their previous kisses involved mistletoe and gift giving but there wasn't any logical need for this one as far as she could tell.

"Well it was obvious that photographer doubted our story by the way he was acting." He said pulling her aside so they could talk.

"Acting how exactly?"

"You were in the room too Caroline." He spluttered.

"I was." She smiled revelling in what seemed like a case of the green eyed monster.

"His pathetic attempt at flirting with you, it was painfully obvious. "

"Okay maybe he was a little bit." She said before adding. "Call me crazy but I think someone is a little jealous."

"I am not, crazy."

"Oh so that kiss was all part of the act to throw him off, not you trying to mark your property?"

"Mark my property." He scoffed. "Last time I checked you didn't belong to me."

"Exactly so why do you care?"

"I don't, I told you Caroline it was all part of the act." She searched his face hoping for some admission but he wasn't giving anything away. Caroline was wondering why she was so desperate to prove him wrong and hear him confess he was jealous.

"Okay whatever." She said dismissively feeling frustrated. "Anyway it was all pretty harmless."

"Caroline you forget what we're doing here obviously." He hissed then smiled as a few guests walked past. "We can't let my boss know this is all an act."

"Of course not, I have no intention of doing that but I hardly see how Dylan flirting with me would ruin the plan."

"Oh I know what this is." He said in realisation. "You're upset because I interrupted you getting to know lover boy."

"I'm what now?" The nerve of Klaus accusing her of putting another guy ahead of their plan. She was far too preoccupied by Klaus to even think about Dylan. Right now though she was questioning the sanity of that decision.

"Well it makes sense I suppose."

"How dare you." She growled. "All I've done is help you Klaus why would I jeopardise that?" He seemed to falter his face softening slightly. Before he could speak they heard a voice call out to them.

"There you are." Rachel said from down the hallway. "I was just about to leave but wanted to say goodbye." Caroline closed her eyes momentarily trying to regain her composure. She turned around and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"I'm glad you did. I need to get your details for that Vogue spread." She smiled sweetly wondering how that would work if they were broken up but she had promised and Caroline knew her editor would be thrilled.

"Well we're just about to leave anyway given how late it is, so we can walk out with you." Klaus suggested consulting his watch. Caroline figured he was probably worried she'd make a scene after their argument.

"Great idea." She said the fake smile still well and truly etched across her face. They walked down the hall, Caroline quite relieved their act was coming to an end.

Caroline couldn't believe how wrong she got it. She had spent the past day or so interpreting everything he did; including all his support, their mind-blowing kisses, not to mention his beautiful gift and actually thought he liked her. Caroline was so swept up in their act she hadn't realised how little she knew about him and his life before they met. How could someone be so insensitive when all she was doing was helping him?

"Caroline?" Jen said breaking her from her trance, Lucy in her arms. "We wanted to say good bye before bed."

"Good night Lucy, I hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas." She nodded struggling to stop the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Can you stay and play with Barbie?" She asked her eyelids drooping. Caroline looked at the little girl with messy blonde pigtails and big brown eyes and just wanted to hug her she was that adorable.

"Caroline has to go but maybe another time okay sweetie." She nodded slowly before Jen leaned across and gave her a brief peck on the cheek. "It was such a pleasure meeting you; we'll catch up soon, okay?" Caroline's heart sank knowing they wouldn't be catching up again. Klaus would have to tell her they'd broken up, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad, she genuinely liked these people.

"Definitely, thanks so much for having us tonight, it's all been wonderful." Ben passed her the black coat she'd worn and she put it on imaging just how cold it would be outside. She looked between her and Ben one last time and then left with Rachel and Paul while Klaus said his final goodbyes.

"I'm sure Klaus could get me your details but how about I give you my card." Rachel smiled placing it between her open fingers. She'd definitely need that given Klaus wouldn't have that information.

"Great, I'll be in touch." She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Caroline, have a good one." She walked towards her car. Caroline felt Klaus behind her and closed her eyes thinking about the time when he was no longer playing havoc with her emotions.

"Caroline." He started before she walked towards the car door.

"There's nothing to say Klaus. Let's just get in the car before I freeze to death." He unlocked the door then she bundled herself inside rubbing her hands and trying to create some warmth.

He jumped in shivering slightly and started the engine, turning up the heat as high as it could go. After a few moments Caroline felt her body slowly beginning to defrost, her feelings towards Klaus not so much though.

"I'm sorry Caroline." He finally murmured. She kept her glance firmly on the road ahead refusing to look at him. "I didn't mean it."

"Well why would you say it if you didn't mean it?" She asked eventually. Even though she was annoyed she needed to know why.

"I don't know, I guess it must be the pressure."

"You don't strike me as the type to feel pressure."

"Well looks can be deceiving. This job is just so important to me; I suppose I didn't want to screw it up."

"Well that isn't good enough. All I've ever done is help you, I mean I learned everything about those people just for you."

"I know you've been amazing, not that I'm surprised at all given how caring and thoughtful you are Caroline."

"So you think by complimenting me I'll just forgive you?"

"Well I thought it couldn't hurt."

"I'm not that easy." She answered shortly. "Look tomorrow we'll go our separate ways so it really doesn't matter anymore Klaus."

"I suppose so." He conceded. "But that's not the point. I was an idiot and I'm really sorry Caroline."

"Yes you were an idiot and a few other adjectives I could mention, but I'm above such things."

"Oh come one you know you want to." He challenged. "How about I give you a free shot." He teased temporarily taking his hands off the steering wheel and pretending to let her hit his chest.

"Well only if you don't lose control of the car and makes us crash." She drawled watching him put his hands safely back on the wheel. "Okay how about insensitive, careless, immature…"

"Hey I said one shot."

"Sorry once I was on a role I couldn't help myself. What can I say you bring it out in me."

"Well not much longer, I can't believe it's almost over." He murmured like he was reading her mind.

"You and me both." She said looking out the window and suddenly feeling very depressed.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know things are looking a little sad right now but if you know my stories then you'll know I need angst. Hopefully you'll keep reading. I updated quickly and wrote an extra-long chapter just for you guys! Thanks for the love as usual. **

**I have fast forwarded time but will incorporate flashbacks. I'm excited that they are back home and I can incorporate my favourite characters in the flesh. Thanks for the usual love as well! **

**I've also changed the rating as suggested by one of my readers; it does make sense especially for later chapters. **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 14: Last Christmas**

**December 27 2014 6:19am New York City, New York**

Klaus lay in bed unable to move but unfortunately also unable to sleep. He figured the sleep deprivation was a combination of two things, the fact that he flew in late the night before and a certain blonde distraction.

He pulled the pillow over his head to eliminate the invading light, frustrated he couldn't shake her. What the hell was happening to him? Things like this didn't happen to Klaus Mikaelson.

He thought back to their last night together annoyed about his erratic behaviour at his Christmas Party and the fact he didn't try harder to make things right.

The drive home in the car was icy to say the least, and he wasn't talking about the temperature. He'd apologised a few times in the car but by the time they went to bed he decided to stay silent considering there wasn't much else he could do. The damage had obviously already been done.

Even though he was tired, all he could do was lay there and listen to the steady sound of her breathing, something so simple that was driving him crazy. It didn't help that he was replaying their kiss over and over in his mind wishing he could teleport himself back to that moment just to feel her lips again.

Kissing her had been a spur of the moment decision, mainly because his jealousy was in overdrive and he didn't want Dylan to have her, he didn't want anyone to. So he'd acted, probably recklessly, but he couldn't help himself. Klaus had never felt a sexual attraction this strong before.

He touched his lips thinking he could still taste her and he wanted more, much more. His attempts to explain his irrational behaviour had backfired and instead of admitting his feelings Klaus had done the complete opposite and managed to offend her. Something he never wanted to do after everything she'd done for him.

She had been amazing at his work dinner, not just in preparation but in every other aspect. Her dress had done what he didn't think was possible, rendered him speechless, and she had connected with his colleagues and their wives, and they were hooked just like him. Caroline had this ability to light up every room she entered and all of the people in it.

The night had been a success, except for his poor judgement at the end of the evening. He got up hoping the increased activity might make him snap out of it. He padded into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of juice trying to clear his head. Then her face entered his mind again and he threw down the glass in frustration.

Dressing himself in sweats Klaus grabbed his cell, turned up his music to loud and headed off for a run. Central Park always had this way of making him calm, he just hope today it would do the same thing because he needed it.

As he raced along the busy streets his thoughts flew back to their final moments together.

_**26 December 2014: 7:39am Chicago, Illinois**_

"_So I guess this is it." Klaus said watching her as she finished packing her suitcase. _

"_I guess so." She replied distractedly. "I've forgotten something, oh my hairdryer." She realised walking to the bathroom. She couldn't even be in the same room with him. How did things go from being so good to being so damn awkward?_

"_So uh when's your flight?" He asked feebly trying to make conversation when she finally returned. _

"_It's at 10:30; mum and nanna are going to drive me to the airport."_

"_Oh you can use the hire car if you need it." _

"_No you should have it seeing as you're going to the Institute of Art today." She smiled slightly. "Plus it will be nice to have some extra time with the family, even nanna."_

"_I have to say I'm going to miss your nanna." _

"_Well she's a true original that's for sure." She chuckled finally relaxing. "When are you going back to New York?"_

"_I have a flight later tonight, so I'll get my work done then head to O'Hare." He sighed thinking how depressing that sounded. "You know Caroline I've had a great time with you and your family the past two days."_

"_Well it hasn't been boring that's for sure." She said her eyes wide. "But yeah I know what you mean. Looks like our act worked out pretty well in the end."_

"_Yeah." He mumbled. "You may have helped me get that promotion, but I suppose time will tell."_

"_I think you deserve it, I mean who would go to the trouble of bringing a fake girlfriend to dinner, if that isn't commitment what is?" _

"_Then there was the added bonus of not only making Tyler jealous but breaking him and your cousin up." _

"_That was probably one of my highlights I'd have to say." _

"_Oh so the birds on that truck don't fall into that category?" _

"_Ah no, and had you not crashed the car into a paddock full of cows that would never of happened."_

"_Do you really need me to start singing Miley Cyrus as a reminder?" He shot back raising his left eyebrow. _

"_You secretly love Miley." She scoffed. _

"_Not when I'm trying to drive." He drawled. "Okay I have to say Jesus was pretty cool even with that axe in the woods, same with Grumpy although if you ask me Gloria was grumpier than him."_

"_She gave me free pie, I wasn't complaining." She laughed. "I think someone actually had a good time."_

"_I wouldn't go that far Caroline." _

"_Oh come on you picked a Christmas tree, went ice skating and made your first snowman, admit it Mikaelson, Scrooge has finally been bitten by some good old Christmas cheer."_

"_Maybe just a little." He conceded knowing it was all due to her. Before he could speak they heard a voice hollering from downstairs._

"_I'd like to get back before the ball drops on New Year's Eve." Nanna called out and they both just shook their heads. _

"_I'm not sure I'm going to miss her bossiness." Klaus said as they picked up their bags and left her room. "At least now I know where you got it from."_

"_You're leaving a really good last impression on me." She muttered as they made their way downstairs. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach as she said last time. This really was it and he suddenly felt sad knowing it was coming to an end. _

"_Took your time." Stefan shouted from the bottom of the stairs. _

"_Okay nanna is bossy enough we don't need your input too Salvatore." Caroline grumbled shoving her bag in his face to carry. _

"_Stefan what are you doing here mate?" Klaus asked realising he'd miss her friend almost as much as her. _

"_Well I'm due to fly out later this morning and decided to brave a car ride with these three and say a proper farewell to my Care Bear."_

"_I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that after we graduated?"_

"_I don't recall that." He said pretending to play dumb. "I wouldn't mind some more testosterone in the car though Klaus."_

"_Well as tempting as that sounds Stefan I have work to do here so I'm not going back until tonight."_

"_You should have stayed longer Caroline then we could have spent more time together." Liz added hopefully. _

"_I know mum but I have so much to do before getting back to work tomorrow and I'll um see Klaus later." She said quietly and they both looked at each other knowing that wasn't going to be the case. _

"_Knock knock." They heard from the front hallway. Matt walked in his usual happy grin on his face. Klaus had come to feel like her family was his and the thought it was coming to an end was so final. He enveloped Caroline in a big hug. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye cuz."_

"_I'm going to miss you Matt." She said into his shoulder her voice muffled. _

"_Not as much as me."_

"_Well now there are no excuses about being in the Middle East, you have to come and visit."_

"_Of course, I think I might need to check that you and Katherine are behaving anyway."_

"_I always behave, Katherine I can't vouch for. So good luck with the new base and everything."_

"_Thanks Care." He said his blue eyes watery. "And I expect this one to look after you." He motioned to Klaus. _

"_I think I'll be okay." _

"_Yes I think you threatened to kill me at least twice this holiday season so I got the message." He nodded shaking her cousin's hand. _

"_I'm glad we got that sorted out. Anyway I should let you catch your flights." They walked towards the front door; every step feeling like it was that much closer to their separation. _

_Once they got outside and placed their bags in the car, the moment Klaus was dreading had arrived. _

"_I'm actually going to miss you man." Stefan said patting him on the back. "And we only just met."_

"_Same Stefan." He smiled knowing how true that was. "There's always room for you at my place if you need somewhere to crash or it gets too girly for you at Caroline's house." Klaus said before realising it couldn't happen anyway. _

"_That means a lot." He said sincerely as they held a silent conversation with their eyes. "Have a safe flight man."_

"_You too." Liz approached him her eyes bright with something he couldn't fully recognise._

"_Thanks for my tree." She said simply placing her hand on his arm. _

"_I'd only go to those extremes for a few people and I'm happy to say you're one of them Liz." He said gratefully thinking how much he liked her. "Thanks for a fantastic Christmas."_

"_No thank you Klaus." She murmured. "Not only for a great Christmas but for putting a smile on my daughter's face. I never thought I'd see her so happy again."_

_Klaus felt himself choking up, these people were so genuine and he had deceived them. The sooner he left the better. He pulled her in for an embrace trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. _

"_Okay Liz you've had your time." Nanna interrupted and Klaus was secretly glad otherwise he might have actually cried. "Stop hogging my future grandson-in-law."_

_Before he could process her comment Nanna leaned up and threw her arms around his neck almost choking him in the process. Klaus went with it figuring she meant well. She whispered quietly in his ear so only he could hear._

"_You two put on a pretty good act the last few days but it's up to you to make it happen for real now young man." He inhaled sharply listening to her words. She knew all along? He had to give her nanna credit, she was one shrewd lady. He was worried their cover would be blown although for some reason she hadn't told Liz so he figured their secret was safe. _

_He pulled away knowing his last goodbye would also be his hardest. They locked eyes knowing it had finally come to an end. _

"_So I guess I'll see you later." She murmured doing her final piece of acting as they all watched on expectantly. _

"_Yes you will." He pulled Caroline into his embrace savouring his last opportunity to touch her and inhale her vanilla scent. "Thank you." He whispered so only she could hear._

"_No thank you." She mumbled pulling back their eyes meeting again. _

"_You call that a goodbye?" Nanna yelled so everyone could hear. Now all her comments and actions over the past few days were starting to make sense. Caroline blushed and he didn't think she could look any more adorable. _

"_Yeah I'm with nanna, give her a kiss." Stefan chuckled. Klaus wasn't one to turn down an order, and given it would be their last he had every intention of feeling her one last time. _

_Klaus ran his hands through her golden waves and pulled her towards him placing his mouth over hers relishing the moment. She was hesitant at first, no doubt still upset about the previous night and the fact they were making out in front of her family but she eventually relaxed melting into him. _

_He pushed deeper, determined to remember every inch of her because after this all he had were memories. She reciprocated her tongue massaging his mouth causing sensations to pulse through his body. Why did it have to end?_

_Before he knew it she pulled away abruptly refusing to look into his eyes, almost like she was afraid he could see straight through her. _

"_I think that's my quota of public displays of affection this year." Matt piped up making them all laugh. _

"_Bye Caroline." He said pulling her chin up with his finger so she had no choice but to look at him one last time. _

"_Bye Klaus." She turned away quickly and walked towards the car without a backward glance. It was only then that Klaus knew it was all over. _

"So much for clearing my mind." He muttered running down his block the sweat dripping down his back. The beginning strains of _Last Christmas_ bursted out from his earphones and he felt sad all over again. The words in the song all too real, even if they were ridiculously sappy.

As he approached his building he noticed Rebekah hovering at the door immaculate in her black skirt suit, before he could run in the opposite direction Klaus saw her mouthing something, although he couldn't hear it because his music was so loud.

Rebekah approached mouthing something again to which he just nodded; he figured that was a safe response and one that wouldn't require him to take out his earphones and have to have a conversation with his overbearing sister. Rebekah stepped forward and pulled out his earphones in one swift move.

"I said good morning brother."

"Is it?" He shot back his bad mood showing through.

"Well I thought so until I came into contact with you." She drawled. "Tell me you're not listening to Wham?"

"I'm surprised you know who Wham is little sister."

"Well as embarrassing as it is to admit I do and I even remember how that annoying song goes..._Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away_…Maybe that's the reason behind your temper Niklaus."

He ignored her running inside and pressing the elevator button hoping Rebekah wouldn't follow; he wasn't in the right headspace for her, especially not this early in the morning. She stepped in beside him making Klaus sigh at the impending lecture.

"I thought after your trip to Chicago you'd be slightly more upbeat."

"Well any chance of upbeat flew out the window after that terrible rendition of Wham." He looked at her curiously wondering just what she knew. "Why would you think that exactly?"

"I don't know you seemed less grouchy than usual over the holidays and after our last conversation and hearing about your mystery woman…."

"There is no mystery woman." He groaned wishing the memories would hurry up and fade. It didn't help that his sister was keeping them alive with her interrogation.

"I've pieced together the whole story about your little road trip from Kol and Elijah and what you told me, there's no use pretending." You don't know the whole story he thought to himself.

"I think the three of you have spoken more in the past few days than in your whole lives." He shot back. "Fine, yes Rebekah there was someone, but not anymore." He let himself inside and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge downing it in one gulp.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"History." She replied shortly.

"I'll have you know it was merely a mutually beneficial arrangement that has now ended."

"Now that sounds romantic Niklaus."

"Since when do you know about romance?" He baulked. "Don't tell me you found yourself a new guy while I was gone?"

"You're hilarious." She groaned. "I'm only asking because I've never seen you this worked up over a girl before."

"I'm not worked up." He threw off his sweaty T-Shirt in frustration.

"Oh my eyes." She complained shielding her vision.

"I'm about to lose a lot more than that Rebekah so I suggest you leave so I can have a shower and get to work."

"Fine, but this isn't over big brother." She promised as she retreated out the door. Works every time he thought. Klaus just shook his head and turned on the shower hoping it would somehow wash away his bad mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So if you were going to be this grouchy you should have just stayed home today." She commented as she pushed open the door, noticing the scowl that was permanently fixed on his face.

"Why don't you just come in then? You know I pay you to be my Executive Assistant not to talk back Lexi." He growled looking up at her.

"You secretly love my back talk." She said making herself comfortable on his desk and flicking her long blonde hair in his face. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to get you really drunk?"

"You know that never works because you're a light weight." He smiled for the first time thinking about their previous drinking games.

Lexi was out of work when he met her in London a few years back. She had followed her boyfriend over there only to find out he was cheating and realising she was in a strange city with no job or place to live.

They'd had a chance meeting in Starbucks where she'd spilled hot coffee on him and they'd argued over whose fault it was; he still maintained it was hers. But the rest you could say was history. He couldn't ask for a better personal assistant or friend even if she had entirely too much attitude for her own good.

"I'm willing to try if it will get you to talk to me and maybe get you out of this funk."

"I'm not in a funk." He snarled.

"That tone right there says that's exactly what you're in mister."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nothing urgent given it's pretty dead this time of the year and look it's almost seven. I could be out with a handsome guy but instead I'm trying to find out what's up your arse."

"Don't pretend you care Lexi, I know there's no hot date so you've got nothing better to do."

"Way to make me feel wanted Niklaus." She called him that when she was trying to annoy him and it worked every time. "Oh come on something serious must be up given you've taken to playing Wham songs."

"I assume that means you've spoken to my sister. I should have assumed she'd try to grill you for information."

"Well unfortunately I had nothing to give her." She snapped back. "This doesn't have anything to do with the Christmas party in Chicago by chance?"

"Why would you say that?" He murmured wondering if she knew anything about Caroline, although surely word wouldn't have reached the New York Office this quickly.

"Well it was a pretty big deal and you know I have my eye on working for the next Chief Executive Officer."

"Yes because this is all about you." He muttered.

"Of course it is, now how did it go? You didn't accidentally insult Lawrence Rafferty about his toupee did you?"

"No I kept that one to myself." He grinned thinking about how fake it always looked and the Christmas Party was no exception. Caroline had been momentarily shocked at dinner given it wasn't part of her preparation but had maintained her composure like always.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?" She pried looking at him closely and noticing his goofy smile. Whenever she got that look Klaus was a goner.

"Because he isn't love." Kol drawled from the door way eavesdropping.

"Hasn't anyone heard of knocking in this place?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kol baulked planting himself on the other side of the desk. "You're looking rather tasty today Lexi."

"Oh please." She moaned. "Now I just feel violated."

Klaus had to laugh the two of them had been fighting for years and Klaus always thought it was bubbling sexual tension until he realised Lexi was too smart to be charmed by his brother and she was entirely too feisty for him to handle. Klaus wondered if either of them would ever settle down. Not that his life was looking any more promising these days.

"So I came to entice you into getting a drink with me." He asked. "You can come, as long as you don't talk too much blondie." He said gesturing to Lexi.

"Why thanks." She muttered sarcastically. "I was just trying to convince your brother of the same thing and given he's keeping a secret I'm definitely in."

"Oh great." He groaned. "I assume I have no choice?"

"No." They both replied in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I'm gone for two days and there's already a new bar in town?" Klaus asked looking around the interior of La Bibliotheca on the corner of East 40th Street and Third Avenue. Like its name it was designed to replicate a library with dim lighting and multiple shelves of books on display.

"This has been here for a while Niklaus, how long has it been since you've been out?"

"He's been working too much." Lexi said swirling the vodka around in her glass. "Although not in Chicago by the sounds of it. Is someone going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I think you should Niklaus, otherwise she'll never shut up." Klaus looked between the two knowing he would never hear the end of it if he didn't confess. For some reason he thought it might make him feel better, well he was hoping anyway.

"Tell me why do you always pick the darkest bars you can find? Is it so girls will find you more attractive Kol?" Elijah interrupted.

"Now remind me why I told you where we were brother?"

"That insult is definitely a keeper E." Lexi laughed standing up and enveloping the oldest Mikaelson in a hug before sitting back down again.

"Now everyone is here." Klaus muttered realising his audience was building. "I'm surprised Rebekah isn't hiding around the back of one of those book cases."

"I wouldn't put it past her; I swear she has GPS tracking on all of us." Elijah commented.

"How are you E, it's been a while." Lexi asked taking in his always perfect suit and tie combination.

"Nothing ever changes with Elijah so don't bother asking." Kol quipped.

"Not even a new girlfriend?"

"Oh come on Lexi, Elijah would need to have had a proper girlfriend in the first place to have a new one."

"You can talk Kol." He scowled. "Anyway some women are not worth their trouble."

"Oh really? Someone must have done something pretty bad to ruffle your feathers Elijah." Klaus asked curiously.

"Just a new case I'm working on." He growled gesturing to the barman for a drink. "Now stop changing the subject, we want to hear about your Christmas brother."

"You're not going to give up are you?" He watched them all shake their heads in unison.

"Fine. Okay where do I start?" He started realising it was a very long story. "So due to severe snow storms my plane to Chicago had to divert to Indianapolis and all flights out were suspended for the night."

"Okay when do we get past the weather report and to the juicy part?" Lexi intervened impatiently.

"Caroline was on the same flight, I guess you could say we had an altercation at the check-in counter before both ending up at the Airport Motel for the night."

"You wanted juicy Lexi." Kol grinned.

"It wasn't like that." He rolled his eyes. "We had a drink together but went our separate ways until the next morning when flights still hadn't resumed and there was only one hire car."

"So you shared the car?" Elijah deduced trying to get to the point as usual.

"Yes, although there was some mechanical difficulties on the way."

"What kind of mechanical difficulties?"

"Let's just say there was a minor crash and we ended up in a paddock full of cows."

"Let me guess she was driving, you can never trust women drivers." Kol replied making Lexi whack him. Klaus really didn't feel the need to admit he caused the crash at that moment so decided to skim over that part.

"So we got a tow into the nearest town and after it was fixed made our way to Chicago."

"So that's it?" Lexi replied. "I'm disappointed to say the least." Klaus knew there was a lot more he could say but given his surroundings and his audience didn't feel like rehashing everything all over again, plus it was too painful to relive.

"Okay we sort of made a mutually beneficial deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elijah asked curiously.

"She wanted to make her ex-boyfriend jealous so I agreed to be her pretend boyfriend at Christmas Eve dinner."

"You did not? But hold on why was her ex-boyfriend at Christmas?" Lexi inquired.

"He was going out with her cousin, the same woman he cheated on Caroline with."

"Oh no way that's got to suck." Kol laughed. "I must say she must be one attractive woman for you to agree to that arrangement. What does she do anyway?"

"She's a fashion writer for Vogue."

"No way, can she hook me up with some models?"

"I don't understand why would you do that for a complete stranger and what exactly did you get in return?" Elijah prodded ignoring Kol.

"I think we know what he got out of it." Kol replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No we didn't." He mumbled embarrassed. "It wasn't like that. In return she came with me to the Christie's Christmas Dinner."

"As your girlfriend?" Lexi asked incredulously.

"Well you know how family orientated Ben Taylor is Lexi and you know how much I want that promotion."

"That is just plain lying though Niklaus." Elijah growled on his moral high horse always trying to ruin the party.

"We can't all be partners in a law firm like some people." Kol mimicked.

"Oh yes because being a stockbroker on Wall Street is such a tough life little brother."

"Children please." Lexi interrupted. "So how did your little arrangement work out then?"

"Well Caroline's cousin and ex-boyfriend broke up because he caught her trying to come onto me."

"Get out of town!" Lexi said in shock. "I think as far as outcomes go that was pretty successful, but more importantly how did your dinner go?"

"Just as well, they all fell in love with Caroline."

"So if it went so well and this was just an arrangement, why do you seem so down brother?" Elijah inquired knowing just how to get to the heart of the situation. His cell phone went off indicating a new email thankfully. He'd had just enough grilling from them for one day.

He noticed the email was from Jen Taylor and there were attachments. He breathed in sharply knowing what it would be. He clicked open one of four photos his mind flooding back to that exact moment. They were standing in front of the window their bodies intertwined and their lips locked, so immersed in each other it was like they were the only two people in the room. She looked beautiful, not that he was surprised.

His closed his eyes; picturing the moment like it was only five minutes ago making him warm immediately feeling the desire pulsing through his entire body and realising she wasn't going to be easy to shake.

"I think we have our answer." Lexi laughed pulling his phone away and consulting the screen. "Now this is some arrangement."

"I've got to get me one of those! She's a stunner and you slept with her you dog." Kol grinned admirably.

"We didn't." He stammered trying to contain his arousal. "I told you it was an act, we had to play our parts, including a few kisses, otherwise no one would have believed us."

"Yeah sure because that looks like an act brother." Elijah smiled slyly. "So why don't you just call her Niklaus?"

"Because it's over, we made a deal and it expired yesterday, I'm never going to see Caroline Forbes again." He said gruffly trying to regain at least some of his composure.

"Oh Klaus." Lexi sing-songed her eyes still trained on his phone. "I think you might have a small problem."

He snatched the phone back allowing himself to read the accompanying email, noticing for the first time she had also sent it to Caroline. He wondered how Jen got her address but realised it wouldn't be difficult since she knew everyone at Vogue.

"_Dear Klaus and Caroline, thanks again for a lovely evening. I've attached a few photos from the party which I hope you'll like. _

_Ben and I are going to be in town on New Year's Eve and hoped you might join us for a party on the corner of Park and East 83rd, if you don't have plans already. Look forward to hearing from you. Jen x" _

Klaus looked on in shock, what the hell was he going to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks guys! Glad you liked the chapter and where the story is heading. NatGirl93 I've never seen Fifty First Dates or the Proposal but hopefully they're good if my story is like them. Now onto Chapter 15. **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 15: Happy Christmas (War is Over)**

**27 December 2014 8:01pm: New York City, New York**

"Okay so let me get this straight." Bonnie murmured taking the tooth pick from her martini and eating the olives one by one. "You have this crazy two days together and now you've just gone your separate ways?"

"Well yes, it was an arrangement after all Bon." She replied taking a sip from her drink. The girls were at Lea Wine Bar on Park Avenue, it was one of their favourite places and it didn't hurt that it was just around the corner from the Vogue offices on Madison.

She'd told Katherine everything when she returned home the night before but was catching Bonnie up while they waited for her to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late." Katherine said rushing over to their table. "I need a drink."

"Wow someone's had a bad day."

"You have no idea." She groaned. "It's this new case I'm working on which isn't going exactly to plan."

"I know how much you hate not getting your own way Kitty Kat." Caroline sympathised. "Let me guess another nightmare client?"

"Well that's just the norm but this time I have a nightmare opposing counsel to go with it. He won't budge and if this continues we'll probably have to go to court."

"Sounds frustrating."

"Mmmmm anyway enough about that. Is Caroline still in denial about it being just an arrangement?" She asked Bonnie and gestured to the waiter for a drink.

"Oh yes and it's all over now."

"You make it sound so formal Care." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "You're telling me that there isn't a little part of you that doesn't miss him?"

"Don't be silly." She spluttered.

"You're right her voice really does get high pitched when she's lying." Bonnie said to Katherine.

"You're both hilarious." She drawled. "Anyway I told you about how he acted at the party."

"Yes you did but I thought we decided he was just being a jealous idiot, and you did say he apologised a few times."

"Yeah well he's an idiot that's for sure."

"Look we're just trying to make you realise it is okay to like Klaus, I mean you spent two whole days in such close proximity pretending to be a couple and didn't sleep together, no wonder you're frustrated." Katherine said knowingly.

"Yeah all that pent up sexual tension can't be good to hold onto Caroline."

"There is no sexual tension."

"Sure thing Care." Katherine rubbed her arm. "So you're telling me that you didn't have any untoward thoughts when you were lying in bed together." She blushed self-consciously knowing she'd had many of those.

"Busted." They said in unison watching her face go from light pink to bright red.

"Okay I may have some residual feelings but we agreed it was ending. I'm hardly going to track him down so we can sleep together."

"I don't know from what you told us about his work function, I think it's the least he owes you."

Caroline shook her head. Of course she wanted to sleep with him, she'd imagined it many times but she knew it would never be enough for her. She liked Klaus, really liked him, and her hopes were far more long term than he could give her.

"Yes well excuse me if I don't want to be just another one of his conquests."

When she'd returned to New York she'd looked up everything she could about his past. She could pretty much memorise his entire resume but unfortunately there wasn't much else except for some photos, each with a different girl on his arm. Caroline had felt almost sick realising she was just another girl, and the worst part was she wasn't even a real fling, only a fake girlfriend.

Caroline thought back to their last day together and the final mind-blowing kiss they'd shared. Afterwards she'd found it difficult to get it out of her head on the way to the airport. At least nanna provided some much needed distraction.

**December 26 2014 8:41am: Chicago, Illinois**

"_Like A Virgin, touched for the very first time…" Nanna sang loudly making the other car occupants groan._

"_Aren't you glad you hitched a ride with us?" Caroline asked sarcastically trying to drown out her grandma with little luck._

"_Very." He shook his head. "Putting aside the fact that nanna can't sing, why exactly are we listening to the worst hits of the 80s?" _

"_Trust me if I turn it off she'll just keep singing without the music." Liz muttered._

"_You realise I can still hear you right?" Nanna finally finished her terrible rendition of Madonna. _

"_Yes amazingly enough your hearing is still well intact." _

"_Heard that too."_

"_I can't believe Christmas has been and gone already." Liz said changing the subject. _

"_Yeah time to start organising for next year Mrs F." Stefan laughed winking at Caroline knowing she was probably doing just that. _

"_Maybe when your nanna goes back to the retirement village in a few days." She smiled obviously looking forward to that time._

"_Not before New Year's Eve, I've been trying to convince your mother to have a party, but she's being boring as usual." Nanna complained. _

"_Your whole life is a party nanna, I doubt that will stop you." Stefan said raising his eyebrows. _

"_She doesn't need any more encouragement Stefan." Liz drawled. "You're going home at least."_

"_Yes home." _

"_Why don't you sound so excited Stef?" Caroline asked. _

"_Everything in that house reminds me of Tessa. At least I could escape it for Christmas but not for much longer."_

"_You are better off without that hussy Stefan." Nanna nodded. _

"_Yeah I'm with Nanna." Caroline added. "Look just put everything in a garbage bin and burn it, that's what I did with Tyler, it was surprisingly quite therapeutic." _

"_And if it doesn't work?"_

"_You could always just hop on the flight to New York City with me and never go back to San Francisco." She suggested hopefully realising how much she'd miss Stefan after having him around the past few days. _

"_If only it were that easy." _

"_So you're telling me there's no work for a physiotherapist in the whole of New York City?" Liz asked incredulously. _

"_There's always work but my whole life is in San Fran." _

"_Yes you've got your business there but what else?" _

"_Way to make me feel good Care." He growled. "I feel too old to start all over again; I'd need to work out what to do with my practice not to mention my whole living situation. If you hadn't noticed there isn't much available on the NYC rental market. "_

"_Didn't Klaus offer you a place to stay before?" Nanna asked. _

"_Well um yes he did but I couldn't put him out." He said awkwardly looking to Caroline for assistance. _

"_He is Caroline's boyfriend Stefan I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Nanna pushed._

"_Well as much as I appreciate everyone trying to plan my life I'll work something out." He said hurriedly trying to change the subject. _

"_Well if there's anything you need Stefan let us know. I have to say it would be nice to know that both you and Klaus are looking out for Caroline." _

"_Hey I don't need anyone to look after me mum." She replied defensively. "Anyway I have Katherine."_

"_Mmmm I don't know who needs more looking after you or her." Liz shook her head. _

"_Well as pretty as she is I'm much prefer that gorgeous Brit looking after me."_

"_Nanna." Caroline cried mortified. _

"_Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of darling. You two were so hot before I thought you were going to start a fire on the front lawn. I wouldn't be surprised if we heard wedding bells soon."_

"_Oh nanna I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself." She spluttered. _

"_So do you think I'd need to fight off Katherine for Maid of Honour, because I'm up for that challenge." Stefan chuckled. _

"_Enough everyone." She said her face turning crimson. Stefan was obviously enjoying making her squirm. _

"_Here we are." Liz pulled up outside O'Hare. Caroline sighed in relief that it was over and followed her mum taking her luggage from the boot. _

"_Bye Mrs F, thanks for the amazing feed as usual." Stefan pulled her in for a hug. _

"_Anytime Stefan, especially when you help keep my mother company." _

"_I heard that too." Nanna snapped giving Stefan a kiss on the cheek. "Now you behave yourself."_

"_I think I should be telling you to behave yourself nanna." He laughed waiting while Caroline said her goodbyes. _

"_Bye mum, love you." She said squeezing her tightly feeling tears spring to her eyes. She always got like this at the end of the holidays. Although given how eventful everything had been Caroline was more than happy to get back to normal life. _

"_You too sweetie, I'll come and visit soon."_

"_Count me in on that, I could really party in New York City." Nanna said enveloping her granddaughter. _

"_How about I get Katherine to take you out for a night on the town?"_

"_Don't you encourage her as well." Liz just shook her head. "Call me when you arrive."_

"_Will do, love you both." They walked off, Caroline waved then turned away brushing away a few stray tears. _

"_Toughen up princess." Stefan joked nudging her playfully as they made their way into the terminal. _

"_I saw you tear up when you were hugging my mother."_

"_Okay you got me; I'll admit it I really love her turkey stuffing."_

"_Trust you to think about the food. I'm going to miss having you around even if you do annoy me most of the time Salvatore."_

"_Well gee thanks Caroline." He muttered sarcastically. "Are you going to miss Klaus too?"_

"_I was waiting to see how long it would take before you mentioned him." She groaned. "Oh and thanks for making us kiss in front of everyone before."_

"_I was doing you a favour, it was clear you both wanted to make out."_

"_I did not."_

"_There's that high pitched giveaway Forbes."_

"_It doesn't matter anyway, our arrangement is over." She huffed walking ahead to the check-in counter before he grabbed her arm spinning her around. "What?"_

"_It doesn't have to be over Care." He implored. _

"_Well it is, Klaus and I are two very different people Stefan it would never work."_

"_Why? What's happened since I last saw you?" He asked looking at her closely. "How did his dinner go?"_

"_It went well until he accused me of wanting to flirt with the party photographer."_

"_He didn't?"_

"_He did. I mean he did try and apologise later but it still hurt. I mean all I was trying to do was help and he threw it back in my face." _

"_It seems out of character."_

"_Maybe it is the real Klaus, you forget we've only known him a few days." She said shrugging her shoulders. _

"_I'm still not convinced, if you ask me someone was jealous." _

"_Oh no his excuse was he was nervous about impressing his boss." _

"_Coming from another guy I'm almost certain it was the green eyed monster." He said knowingly. "It's obvious he likes you Care."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes really. If you ask me you two should stop being so stubborn and just admit it."_

"_Well thank you Mr Expert."_

"_Yes I suppose given my disastrous love life I shouldn't be giving advice."_

"_Well you and me both buddy." She smiled despite everything else. "Who am I going to moan about my love life with now?"_

"_I'm sure Kat would be willing to oblige. I'll come and visit you soon though."_

"_You better." She grinned jumping into his arms and hugging him with everything she had. "I'm going to miss you Stef."_

"_Me too Care Bear." He put her back on the ground and ruffled her hair affectionately. She shot him one last dirty look about his use of that nickname then broke into a smile, walking away bound for her flight, and already missing him._

Her phone beeped breaking her from her memories, indicating a new email. She was glad to have an excuse to stop thinking about Klaus. He'd been on her mind since they said goodbye and the only thing keeping her sane at the moment was work. Seeing the name Jen Taylor caught her off guard, she didn't even know Jen had her email address, had Klaus given it to her?

"You look a little shocked honey." Katherine was clearly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"It's um from Jen Taylor."

"Oh just Jen Taylor." Bonnie teased. "Is this about our girl's night?" Ever since she'd mentioned to Bonnie about them catching up she'd been so excited to meet her professional hero.

"She's um invited Klaus and me to a New Year's Eve Party on the Upper East side." She murmured reading her message in disbelief.

"Wow you really did make a good impression." Katherine joked. Caroline's finger was hovering over the email wondering whether she wanted to see their photos worried they'd stir up her feelings again. "What's wrong?"

She finally clicked on the link watching a photo of them appear making her inhale sharply. It was beautiful; she closed her eyes remembering that exact moment. It was when he placed his hand over hers and they were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Her skin tingled as she relived the experience all over again.

"Wow." Bonnie murmured looking over her shoulder.

"You're telling me." Katherine agreed taking the phone from Caroline. "Are we missing something?"

"What do you mean?" She bit out after eventually finding her voice.

"Even the best photographer can't create that chemistry Caroline." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Or fake a kiss like that." Katherine squealed and Caroline figured she'd looked through the other photos. She held out the phone showing them with their lips locked, she shivered the memories still so fresh.

"Look I'm…" She stuttered.

"You're a really bad liar Forbes." Katherine deduced. "Anyway by the looks of this photo Klaus is harbouring some of his own feelings."

"If he felt the same way, why didn't he say anything? Why did he just leave?"

"Oh come on what did you expect? Your whole family was there and we all know how intimidating nanna can be."

"Maybe this invitation is a sign." Bonnie suggested.

"A sign of what exactly? That this was a completely stupid idea and now our lies are catching up with us? I really like Jen and her family, I never meant for it to go this far….."

"A sign that you need to work things out." She interrupted her rambling.

"There's nothing to work out it's supposed to be over Bonnie."

"Well it's not sweetie, look the way I see it you've got two options. Either keep up the act and go to this party…" Katherine started.

"I don't really think pretending to be a couple is a good idea given it got me into this mess in the first place." She growled.

"Or you leave it up to him to break the news that you've split up, which would raise suspicion that you weren't telling the truth in the first place."

"Is there a third option?" She asked weakly.

"How about you call Klaus and work out a cover story, maybe you can say you're busy, I mean it is pretty short notice." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay is there any option that involves me not having to speak to Klaus?"

"None." Katherine shot back. "Putting him aside I think you need to look at this from a professional perspective."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you have to look at how this arrangement can benefit your career as well as his." She said logically. "You've made some good contacts from this including Jen Taylor, Alexandra Myers and Rachel Lawson to name a few."

"It's not about that."

"No it wasn't to begin with but if you are going to be stuck in this situation you might as well get something out of it yourself."

"So you think I should continue with our charade just to benefit my career?"

"Caroline I think Katherine has a point." Bonnie agreed. "Yes you can benefit from it but it also gives you a chance to work out what's happening with Klaus."

"Nothing is happening."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to investigate further."

"Or probably kill me in the meantime." She muttered.

"So are you going to call Klaus now?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Remind me why I should do the calling exactly?" She baulked. "This is a favour for him; the least he could do is call and ask himself."

"Well he might, it's obvious he's just received the email too. You should wait and see but I don't think it would hurt to be the one in charge of the situation." Katherine replied knowingly.

"I don't want to come across desperate though." Caroline replied. "You're right I'll hold off for a bit then decide what to do, maybe make him sweat it out overnight. In the meantime I need another martini or maybe three."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline looked at the email from Jen Taylor for the hundredth time, it had haunted her all night and it was still doing it this morning. The photos had too. She's spent hours just looking at them tracing her finger over their figures remembering every touch and every feeling. She had eventually fallen asleep, waking up that morning and knowing the girls were right.

This wasn't about her advancing her career, but Bonnie had a point about using it to get to the bottom of the Klaus situation, and she could always use that as her cover. She was annoyed about his behaviour at the party but she was hoping there was something behind it.

The other thing plaguing her, something she'd been too afraid to raise with her friends, were his intentions. If she agreed to this crazy plan then what exactly were his motives? Was it because he wanted to get to know her or was it because he really wanted that promotion. She knew he wanted the promotion that was a given but she just hoped getting to know her was an added bonus for him, like it was for her.

Realising what she should do and making a call were two different things. She sat there watching her phone wondering why he hadn't called. It's not like he couldn't find her given he knew where she worked. She didn't have his cell number, they had stopped short of swapping numbers most probably afraid it would be too personal but she knew where he worked and may have looked up the number just in case.

Her office phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Caroline." Her personal assistant Luke said through the receiver.

"Yeah Luke."

"I have a Klaus Mikaelson on the phone for you." She was rendered silent, it was eerie that he called while she was thinking about him.

"Uh Caroline? Do you want me to take a message?" He uttered after a moment of silence.

"Um no that's okay, put him through." She murmured trying to calm down and take some deep breaths. Why did he have this stupid effect on her?

"Hi Caroline."

"Klaus." She said shortly by way of greeting. "I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Well I didn't think I'd be calling but I assume you got that email from Jen."

"I did." She said not wanting to go into the details about the intimate photos that were attached. "I was surprised actually, how did she get my email address?"

"I have no idea; she does have contacts at Vogue though so that might explain it."

"Yeah you're probably right." She murmured as the phone line descended into silence. It was usually so easy to talk to him but two days apart had made everything terribly awkward. It didn't help they were on the phone and not face to face either. He coughed nervously and she could tell he felt it too.

"So um I just wanted to tell you that I got back to Jen and said we had plans already." Caroline should have been happy he'd done that but in all honesty she felt disappointed she wouldn't get to see him again.

"Oh okay."

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to go after everything you've already done for me." He explained and she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"That's good, you know it's um probably for the best." She stuttered not sure what to feel at the moment.

"Jen said she understood it was short notice but that if we did want to drop in we're more than welcome to bring a few friends. Something along the lines of the more the merrier. "

"She, uh, must really want to get you there."

"No it's probably all about you." He replied and she could tell he was smiling. "I know how much she liked you."

"Yeah I liked her too." She answered quietly. "Look I know how important this is to you and uh Jen so I'll go, especially if I can invite some of my friends, I know Bonnie wouldn't say no."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not, what's one extra night?"

"Well that would mean a lot to me Caroline." Suddenly the phone descended into silence again. Things had never been this awkward before maybe she'd made a mistake, but it was too late now.

"Great, I'll see what Kat and Bonnie are up to then."

"Okay I'll have a chat to my brothers and Rebekah if I'm completely desperate." She laughed knowing exactly what he felt about his sister.

"Right so I'll see you there I suppose?" She cringed realising just how weird this felt.

"Uh how about I get your number and we organise it closer to the time?"

"Yeah okay." She mumbled and began to recite her cell number, this was going to be interesting to say the least. She just hoped his intentions were as pure as hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 16: New Year's Resolution**

**31 December 2014 12:23pm: New York City, New York**

"Maybe you should go home early and get ready." Lexi suggested watching him intently hunched over his computer.

"It's only midday Lexi; I don't think it's going to take me seven hours to get dressed. I'm not you after all."

"I don't take that long to get ready." She insisted. "I just think that maybe Caroline might appreciate it if you spent some time on your appearance."

"Why, what's wrong with my appearance?" He asked finally looking up from his screen.

"Well maybe you could think about a haircut and a shave wouldn't go astray." He felt his beard self –consciously. He had to admit his mind had been elsewhere the past few days and personal grooming was not high on his agenda.

Ever since he'd spoken to her Klaus had been distracted, counting down until they'd see each other again. What was she doing to him? He wasn't worried about his boss, Klaus knew they'd impressed him before and they'd no doubt do it again, he was concerned about his growing feelings for someone who was only pretending to be his girlfriend.

Klaus knew he needed some back up and was secretly pleased he'd have some familiar faces around him, even if his family and Lexi could be frustrating. Kol and Lexi he'd expected to attend, Elijah on the other hand had been a surprise. Klaus couldn't think of any other reason than his curiosity about Caroline. He just hoped they'd all behave.

"Tell me what you really think." He muttered.

"Oh I always do. So what's the plan for tonight exactly?" She asked sitting down across the desk from him.

"There is no plan Lexi." He growled.

"Well that's a worry considering you are playing pretend boyfriend to impress Ben Taylor."

"You seem to forget I've done this before, same with Caroline."

"Is it just me or does that just sound really weird?" She asked shaking her head. "So is there going to be a New Year's kiss at midnight as part of your little act?" He felt himself blush thinking that's exactly what he was hoping would happen. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I love how every time you want to change the subject you pull rank on me." She pouted. "Just for the record I'm all up to date. Now what are you planning on wearing tonight?"

"So not only am I ungroomed, now I can't dress?" He baulked.

"I never said that, it just wouldn't hurt to make an effort Klaus."

"I always do and for your information Caroline knows how I dress and I didn't get any complaints over Christmas. What are you wearing tonight anyway?"

"I have a little black dress all ready to go for the party." She smiled imagining just how it would look. "Stop changing the subject and pretending you're suddenly interested in my personal life."

"Yeah okay you got me. There's a reason it's called a personal life Lexi, and I'd much prefer not to hear the gory details, especially given your terrible taste in men."

"Oh because your taste in women has been so much better over the years." She stated. "Need I remind you about boring Camille and don't even get me started on spiteful Tatia."

"That I'll give you, but how about that Enzo guy you dated earlier this year?"

"You didn't like him because he was too much like you."

"Oh please I'm so not…"

"What? Arrogant? British?"

"At least I don't call women gorgeous." He spluttered.

"No you just call them love." She drawled. "Anyway we're getting off the subject, hopefully things are turning around for you if Caroline is as good as she sounds."

"How about an early minute?" She looked at him processing what he was saying before responding.

"Wow you really don't want to have this conversation do you? Not that I'm complaining about leaving early of course."

"Great, see you later."

"Oh no you don't."

"What do you want from me? If it's to psycho analyse my love life then I'm not interested Lexi."

"Oh come on I think that sounds like a great idea." A posh voice drawled from the doorway.

"How difficult is it to knock?"

"I'm far too busy to bother with knocking." Rebekah shot back taking a seat next to Lexi and giving her a quick smile by way of greeting. "Now what did I miss? Oh that's right you told everyone, including Kol I might add, about this arrangement with Caroline before me."

"I told you I was sorry." He groaned sick of having this conversation with her. "And I did invite you to the Taylor's party tonight."

"You did but I can't make it. I don't do short notice Niklaus." He rolled his eyes thinking just how organised Rebekah Mikaleson was. It helped in her job but it was still frustrating. "I'm actually planning one of the biggest New Year's parties in town tonight."

"I know, you already said that."

"At least Elijah and Lexi will be there to keep an eye on you."

"Kol is coming too."

"Kol doesn't count Nik; he'll be too busy trying to pick up." Rebekah said knowingly.

"Yeah the operative word is trying." Lexi joked.

"I don't need a babysitter Rebekah. Everyone seems to forget that Caroline and I did this very successfully over Christmas without your interference."

"Well I won't believe it until I see it." Rebekah said.

"Well you won't see it sister because after tonight it's all over."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. The Taylor's will be going on their annual ski vacation for the whole of January so there's no need to act like the perfect couple any longer."

"That's a shame; I wanted to meet this Caroline." Rebekah replied disappointedly. "She's obviously made an impression on you."

"Oh would you all please stop it, she's a nice girl but that's it."

"Stop spoiling her with such generous adjectives Niklaus, first okay and now nice."

"Are you surprised Rebekah? I never thought he knew what an adjective was." Lexi teased.

"Okay questioning my knowledge of grammar is just going too far Lexi." Klaus groaned. "Go home and get ready I'll see you tonight."

"Fine." Lexi answered. "I'm going but just so you know an adjective is a…"

"Describing word." He finished for her impatiently. "I know it's difficult but go and make yourself presentable."

"Ha! Says the guy with the ugly beard. I'll excuse your behaviour because you're obviously sexually frustrated." She walked out the door before he could respond.

"Yeah she has a point."

"Okay I'm not discussing my sex life with my sister, that's just too weird."

"I mean about the beard. There's something called a shaver Nik, you might want to use one."

"I've been busy."

"Yeah thinking about Caroline."

"Oh come on, I've only known the girl a week."

"Yes well a week is a long time for you Niklaus and this is the first time we've had to discuss this properly considering…"

"I didn't tell you first, look I'm sorry. It's um pretty difficult to tell people you're having a fake relationship." He said sincerely trying to explain.

"I can imagine. I just never thought I'd see you go this far, even if this promotion is important. I think you like this girl Niklaus."

"Well the jury is still out Rebekah, can we maybe just leave it at that?" He pleaded struggling to explain exactly what he was feeling.

They had never been that close but the fact she was so interested meant she cared and Klaus was secretly happy about it, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Okay." She said reluctantly. "I'll let you go for now, I mean it is the holiday season after all and I decided my New Year's resolution was to be more tolerant."

"Well I'll believe that when I see it." He said trying not to laugh aloud.

"At least I've thought about my resolution, what about you?"

"Resolutions are silly; people make them and never stick to them. So for that reason my resolution is to not make any resolutions."

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun when I want to be." He argued. "Anyway resolutions aside I hope your New Years isn't all about work."

"Well it is but isn't that just normal for us Mikaelsons?" He realised she was right and just how sad that sounded.

"Yeah well Elijah was bloody hard to convince that's for sure. I'd be surprised if he lasts until midnight."

"You and me both. I don't think he'll ever meet a girl, he's far too preoccupied with work."

"He's riled up about his latest case too." Klaus said remembering their conversation when he'd asked him to the party. He'd never seen his older brother so rattled.

"Well if that's the case he definitely won't have his mind on anything else but that." Rebekah agreed standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well at least he's consistent."

"Yes you're right. Have a good night, and I expect a full report tomorrow, otherwise I'll be knocking down your door." He knew that much was true.

"I don't doubt that but what happened to tolerance?" She rolled her eyes and walked out not bothering to respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus walked along the street watching the large crowds of revellers getting ready to bring in the New Year. Klaus had never been a fan of New Years Eve and usually avoided the festivities but for once he was actually quite excited. He ran his hands along his cheeks glad he'd shaved and then smoothed down his shirt hoping she would like the blue given it brought out his eyes according to Lexi. Klaus had never really cared this much about his appearance before.

They decided to meet nearby so they could arrive together and it would look realistic. He didn't count on the fact he would be so nervous though. He was also secretly worried about meeting her friends, Katherine especially. Even though they'd spoken she sounded a little scary and for some reason Klaus wanted to make a good impression on her.

His phone beeped indicating a new message telling him Elijah was going to be late; no doubt he was still working. Klaus would be amazed if he actually turned up tonight given his antisocial ways.

He heard a wolf whistle sound out in the distance and looked ahead making out his blonde assistant smiling broadly in his direction.

"Someone looks handsome." She cooed straightening his tie then touching his face. "Glad to see you shaved and don't look like a homeless person anymore."

"Funny Lexi." He muttered looking at her in her short black dress. "You look nice too."

"Wow you really have to stop spoiling me with compliments boss."

"What he means is you look hot." Kol said approaching them his eyes travelling over her body.

"Ew Kol." She groaned pushing him away traumatised by his unwanted attention.

"Well that's the last time I compliment you sweetheart." He scowled. "And no need to tell me just how amazing I look tonight."

"I'm assuming being more modest isn't one of your resolutions this year?" She drawled.

"And I'm assuming talking less isn't one of yours either?"

"So where's E?" She asked choosing to ignore Kol's snide remark. "Don't tell me he's still working?"

"Most probably, he messaged to say he was running late."

"I'm surprised he's even coming, not sure I need him here bringing me down."

"Be nice Kol." Klaus said. "It's good that he's making an effort and actually socialising with real people."

"Whatever you say." He grumbled.

"So where's your mystery girl?" Lexi asked looking around the street.

"She should be here any minute." He said his voice shaking slightly the nerves swirling around his stomach violently. He really needed to calm down.

"Woah." Kol murmured looking behind him. "I think I'm in love."

Klaus spun around his eyes resting on the three girls walking towards them, their high heels clicking on the pavement. He smiled immediately recognising Caroline in the middle; she didn't disappoint her white dress hugging her curves and her hair cascading down her back in golden curls. He gulped wondering just how he was going to control his urges tonight.

He finally tore his gaze away from her his eyes landing on the familiar brunette to her left. Katherine Pierce in the flesh, dressed in deep red, her arm looped through Caroline's and her long dark hair swinging straight at her sides. The other brunette to her right dressed in gold was obviously Bonnie, he watched as she laughed at something Caroline said her whole face lighting up.

"Please don't feel the need to share that when they approach." He warned his brother wondering why he'd invited him.

"Oh she looks as stunning as in her picture brother, so too her friends."

"Hey there will be no drooling over Caroline."

"I think someone's jealous." Lexi laughed watching him transfixed by the blonde walking towards them.

"I wasn't talking about Caroline." Kol trailed off as they arrived and everyone descended into silence. This wasn't awkward at all Klaus thought.

"Caroline." He said struggling to find his voice.

"Klaus." She countered regarding him closely before continuing. "Uh this is Katherine and Bonnie."

"Pleasure to meet you Bonnie." Kol murmured holding his hand out obviously quite taken with her.

"And you are?" She baulked surprised by his gesture.

"This is my little brother Kol." Klaus said thinking he couldn't take him anywhere.

"Only little in age." He said making Klaus grimace, and trying to work out how exactly they were related.

"So you must be Rebekah?" Caroline asked changing the subject and smiling in Lexi's direction.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Lexi laughed her thick American accent giving her away.

"Definitely an insult." Kol replied deadpan. "Although she's used to those so don't worry." Lexi whacked him on the arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Caroline stuttered obviously embarrassed. "I just assumed…"

"Oh that's understandable, especially when Klaus forgets his manners and doesn't introduce me. I'm Lexi." She smiled shaking her hand and indicating Klaus. "I get to tell this one what to do on a daily basis."

"I was going to try and rebut that but she's probably right." Klaus conceded. "Lexi is not only my friend but my bossy Executive Assistant."

"Well there goes our friendship." She shook her head. "It's great to meet you Caroline, all of you. I'm glad I have some girls to hang out with and not just these two idiots."

"I love your dress, is it from Bebe?" Katherine asked taking in her appearance.

"Yes it is, I've loved it for ages and I managed to get it on sale." She smiled falling in step with Katherine and Bonnie and beginning to chatter away about fashion. Kol did the same thing, although Klaus wasn't too sure how much his brother knew about fashion to contribute.

"So um thanks for doing this." Klaus started as they walked towards the party.

"You already said that." She smiled. "I'm happy to help; the Taylors are such nice people."

Klaus looked at her thinking how much he wanted her to be there for him and no one else. Although he knew that was wishful thinking.

"They are." He agreed deciding to change the subject. "So how's nanna?"

"She's upset mum won't let her have a party tonight." She chuckled. "And I think she's missing you."

"Well I am irresistible." He grinned.

"It's only been what, one minute, and the ego is back with a vengeance."

"You've missed it love, I can tell."

"Yeah tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night!" She said nudging him playfully. They looked at each other their gazes locked and suddenly things became awkward again. He really had to get his act together. "So is there anything I need to know about tonight?"

"No need for a briefing. The kids won't be there so no need for any presents either." He joked. "I realised today I probably should have gotten you a guest list so you could memorise their biographies."

"Hey, that came in very handy as I recall."

"Yes it did." He said sincerely. "Hopefully tonight should be more relaxed than the dinner."

"I think I can work with relaxed."

"Oh and the family go away every year to the snow fields in Colorado so I'm not going to annoy you with any more impromptu requests." He watched her closely noticing a shadow cross her face momentarily. Was that disappointment he saw? Klaus certainly hoped so.

"Yes because you are so annoying." She drawled.

"It's a curse."

"So I thought the rest of your siblings were coming tonight?"

"I'm guessing Kol isn't enough for you then?"

"Kol is…."

"Weird."

"I was going to say interesting."

"That's a nice way of saying weird." He laughed. "Well I didn't give Rebekah nearly enough notice and apparently Elijah is coming but he's running late."

"Apparently?"

"Let's just say I'll believe it when I see it." He shared. "He's been having a bad week at work on his new case."

"Sounds like Katherine." She agreed. "Some guy has really made her life difficult lately."

"Maybe they can swap stories; I mean they are in the same industry."

"True." She agreed. "So Kol seems to have taken a liking to Bonnie?"

"I'll apologise now for my brother, he really has no idea."

"I thought you said he was a womaniser, you know possibly knows something about women."

"He knows something; I'm just not entirely sure what it is."

"Well Bonnie can more than hold her own don't worry." She replied. "And Lexi seems nice."

"I would have said bossy and opinionated but each to their own I guess."

"She probably needs to be bossy to deal with you." Caroline said raising her eyebrows.

"So it didn't take you long to start being mean to me again."

"What can I say it's a natural reaction when you're around." She laughed her smile lighting up her face. Klaus had really missed her. "Looks like we're here."

They both looked up at the apartment block and he was suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the night ahead. Klaus took her hand desperate to feel her again, the shock from her touch sending shivers through his body. He'd missed being this close to her. She looked at him surprised by his gesture.

"This is an act after all we might as well make it look real."

"Of course." She coughed nervously as they made their way inside their hands still firmly intertwined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so good to see you both." Jen exclaimed pulling them both towards her and planting a quick peck on both their cheeks, as they walked into the penthouse filled with people chatting, celebratory glasses of champagne in their hands.

The apartment was like a warehouse with hardwood floors, high ceilings and a large window overlooking the lights of New York City. They certainly knew how to throw a party Klaus thought looking at the trays of hors d'oeuvres carried by waiters immaculately dressed in black and white. Bright flowers in vases adorned the white tables with matching chairs.

"That's no problem, happy to be here Jen and thanks for letting us invite our friends."

"It's the least I could do with the short notice." She grinned at the group.

"This is my brother Kol, Katherine, Bonnie and you've met my Executive Assistant Lexi." She nodded at them gesturing to the waiter to get them a drink each.

"Don't tell me this is the Bonnie Bennett Caroline?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't you mean the Jennifer Rose Taylor?" She replied her eyes wide impressed she knew who she was.

"Oh please it's Jen." She said. "Actually I have some photos I'd like you to have a look at and let me know what you think, if that's okay of course."

"That's more than okay." She smiled happily.

"I might tag along." Kol said following them.

"Well at least that gets him out of our hair, do you want to try some of that delicious looking food Katherine?"

"Yes I'm starving, I missed lunch and dinner I was that busy today." They walked off leaving Klaus and Caroline alone, no doubt on purpose Klaus thought.

"So." She said taking in the festive scene before them.

"So." He murmured nervously. Why did everything have to be so damn awkward? It had been so easy and uncomplicated over Christmas, well until his feelings caught up to him.

"Klaus, Caroline." Ben smiled coming over to shake his hand and give her a quick kiss on the cheek by way of greeting.

"Ben, thanks for having us tonight."

"Oh that's no problem, we're just happy you could make it."

"I didn't know you'd be in New York for New Year?" Klaus said taking a glass of champagne as the tray passed by and handing it to Caroline like the perfect boyfriend he was.

"Well it wasn't definite but lucky enough Jen was able to organise a party in such a quick time."

"Where are Lucy, James and Georgia tonight?" Caroline asked sweetly before taking a sip of her champagne. Klaus was momentarily distracted as her pink tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lips.

"They're in Chicago being spoiled by their grandparents as we speak." Ben grinned. "We'll go back tomorrow before leaving for Colorado the next day."

"How is the snow in Vail this year?" Klaus asked finally finding the words, the intoxicating smell of her perfume distracting him momentarily.

"About six inches and fluffy, you couldn't ask for better conditions." He answered. "Do you ski Caroline?"

"A few times over the years but I've never been to Colorado even though I've heard it's beautiful."

"It is stunning, you and Klaus should come up and stay, I know the kids would love to see you both."

They both looked at each other briefly before plastering smiles on their faces to hide the surprise. The idea didn't seem all that terrible to Klaus, in fact the thought of snuggling in front of an open fire in a cosy chalet was pretty damn tempting. Although he'd promised Caroline earlier they wouldn't have to act anymore and Klaus knew he should probably honour that.

"Uh we'll see how we go; work has been pretty busy for both of us lately Ben."

"Trust me Klaus it hasn't been that busy for you." He countered, damn him for being his boss and knowing it was quiet when he was trying to make excuses. "Anyway it's just a suggestion; think about it, you're more than welcome."

Klaus suddenly felt bad for declining, but he couldn't expect Caroline to keep up the charade to try and impress his boss.

"Now how about some of this amazing food." Ben smiled as the waiter approached with a tray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So is Kol always this…."

"Persistent, annoying?" Lexi laughed watching him looking at Jen's photos his perplexed expression not lost on them.

"Well given I've just met the guy I didn't feel right saying that." Katherine admitted.

"Oh I've known Kol for a while, he's harmless. I just like to give him a hard time because it's fun. Poor Bonnie." She sympathised watching him trying to impress her.

"Oh Bonnie is fine, trust me she could eat him for breakfast." Katherine laughed thinking about her feisty friend.

"I almost feel like grabbing some popcorn and watching it all unfold."

"Me too, if this party wasn't so fantastic."

"Jen Taylor is not only a former model and fashion photographer but she plans one mean party, the best food, drinks and don't get me started on the guest list."

"You must have been to a few over the years?"

"Only one since I've been working for Klaus." She replied. "It's pretty impressive that Klaus has been to not just one but two in the same week. Your friend seems to have made quite the impression on our CEO and his wife."

"Well Caroline makes friends wherever she goes so it's hardly surprising. Do you think he might get the promotion?" She whispered.

"Who knows but the way they're going I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah even though it is a weird situation."

"You're telling me." She murmured watching them chatting with Ben Taylor. "If I didn't know those two I would swear they were a couple." Klaus and Caroline were standing close together his hand grazing the small of her back. After knowing him for so long, Lexi could tell he was hooked.

"You and me both." Katherine agreed regarding them closely and thinking back to their previous conversations about him. "There's no denying that chemistry between them."

"Unlike that." Lexi murmured taking in Kol attempting to get to know Bonnie. "Probably serves him right, he can be so arrogant when he wants to be. It's something that runs in their family, trust me."

"So is it just those two and Rebekah?"

"And their eldest brother E, he's actually coming here tonight but is running late."

"So is he like the others?"

"He definitely has his moments." She said knowingly. "I can't talk really, I think I've dated most of the conceited guys in the city, I just can't help myself."

"I think I've probably slept with the same ones." She chuckled. "Nothing comes close to this guy I have to work with though."

"What's so bad about him?" She asked curiously grabbing a canapé from the waiter.

"He thinks he's always right and trust me he's not. I may not have as many years in the law profession but I still know things." She scowled taking a canapé from the outstretched tray.

"Tell me he's at least good to look at?"

"That's the problem he's tall dark and gorgeous which just makes him all the more annoying." She growled. "Sorry I need to stop boring you with my work issues. What exactly does E stand for anyway."

"Elijah." A deep male voice said from behind making them turn in surprise. The canapé Katherine was holding ended up on the floor her mouth wide open in shock.

"You?" She cried when she finally found her voice.

"You!" He groaned his forehead creasing into a frown.

"I see you two have already met." Lexi murmured looking between them and wondering what the hell was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my regulars, I'm happy you like the story so far. Please keep the reviews coming because I love your feedback. **

**Work has gotten very crazy for me in the past week and will no doubt just get busier but I'll try and update as often as I can. **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 17: Auld Lang Syne**

**31 December 2014 10:17pm: New York City, New York**

"Katherine you can't leave me here by myself." Caroline hissed trying to stop her from leaving the party.

"Oh yes I can. I have to deal with him at work because I have no choice but not during my spare time." She huffed sending him her best dirty look.

"If you haven't noticed this place is pretty big and there's a lot of people here, can't you just stay on the other side of the room?"

"An ocean wouldn't be wide enough Caroline."

"Do you think you're maybe being a little, I don't know, dramatic." She rolled her eyes; Katherine was a drama queen so this little display was hardly a surprise.

She was still shocked that the guy tormenting her at work had turned out to be Klaus' brother. She'd been surprised Katherine hadn't put two and two together and worked that out by now but she claimed all the stress at work had blindsided her to the fact.

It wasn't like Katherine to let anyone get to her although looking at what a fine specimen Elijah was Caroline wasn't surprised. Looks certainly ran in the Mikaeslon family.

She watched as Klaus chatted away animatedly with his brothers trying not stare he looked that handsome in his blue shirt, it certainly brought out his eyes. When she'd laid eyes on him again earlier Caroline was surprised at how much she'd missed him, even though they'd only been apart about five days.

As he watched her approach Caroline was struggling to control the urges pulsing through her body. Bonnie and Katherine had both commented on his assets making it difficult for her to control her composure.

"You don't know what I have to put up with from him." She groaned. "He is so arrogant; he constantly belittles me and treats me like I know nothing."

"Well he is related to Klaus so the arrogance thing makes sense."

"Exactly."

"I have to say he's more gorgeous than I imagined." Caroline looked over watching him chatting with his brothers. The man could wear a suit that much was obvious.

"Caroline you are not helping, and would you quit being so obvious?" She said turning her away from them and giving her a stern look.

"You've made it quite clear you don't like the guy, I'm not sure it's me that's being obvious Kat."

"I was completely fine with him."

"Oh you couldn't hide your disdain." She spluttered. "As soon as you saw him you raced over here in a fit and have been bitching to me ever since."

"I did not race."

"Yes you did, I think if he wasn't sure of your feelings towards him he certainly knows now." She teased. "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes he's really that bad. He's representing my client's wife Lucinda Chase. She's nothing but a money hungry, ladder climbing socialite who's trying to milk him for everything and she's never worked a day in her life."

"And your client is completely innocent right?" Elijah emerged obviously overhearing their conversation. She jumped frightened by the interruption. "You forgot the part about his extra marital affair."

"They were separated at the time."

"That's debatable Miss Pierce and you know it." He said dismissively.

"Well go ahead and try to prove that, I dare you Mr Mikaelson." He smirked in her direction making Katherine bristle even more. Caroline had to give it to him; he certainly knew how to annoy her.

"More than happy to prove it, there's nothing I love more than a challenge." They were looking at each other their eyes locked. Caroline swore she could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"So um Elijah is it? I'm Caroline." She interrupted trying to ease the tension and sending him her best smile.

"The famous Caroline." He said finally looking at her and smiling. "I've heard all about you."

"All good I hope?"

"Of course, although I'm not sure what you could possibly see in my brother." He laughed.

"I never said I saw anything."

"Now you I am going to like."

"So this is what happens when I'm not around to defend myself?" Klaus baulked.

"Yep." Caroline smiled. "Go away so we can keep talking about you."

"That's the exact reason I'm staying,"

"I swear if you hadn't come over Elijah was this close to revealing your most embarrassing childhood memory, I'm sure of it."

"He better not, that's all I'm going to say." Klaus warned his sibling. "I have a few stories of my own about Elijah."

"How about we leave the childhood stories exactly where they should stay." Elijah said awkwardly realising he didn't want Klaus sharing anything.

"Oh come on, this is suddenly getting very interesting." Katherine remarked looking between the two. "I love a good story."

"Well you're not going to hear anything Miss Pierce." Suddenly there was silence as things became awkward again.

"So how do you think Kol is doing?" Klaus asked quickly changing the subject. They all looked over watching him and Bonnie inspecting some of Jen's artwork.

"Well unless he's got a really good eye for art it's not looking good for him." Katherine deduced.

"That seems quite superficial." Elijah said eyeing her seriously.

"It's not superficial at all." She muttered. "Common interests are important."

"Oh you mean like work?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"No that's like a conflict of interest more than anything." She shot back. Caroline didn't know what to say at this point given how frosty the atmosphere had become and she wasn't talking about the temperature.

She looked at Klaus who smiled back. He seemed to be enjoying the situation for some strange reason.

"Well they seem to be talking about something." Klaus observed watching them chatting animatedly. "If there's something Kol is good at it's a lot of conversation."

"I'd hardly call his pathetic attempts to chat people up good conversation Klaus." Lexi said approaching the group.

"You're just jealous because he's not chatting you up as usual." Klaus replied.

"Oh p-uhl-lease." She groaned. "I think there's more than enough prospective mates here to keep me company."

"Now that sounds promising." Katherine smiled. "Maybe we should mingle Lexi."

"You don't have to ask me twice." She grinned and they walked off together. Caroline noticed Elijah watching Katherine intently.

"There doesn't seem to be any potential mates here." He muttered his eyes still firmly trained on the brunette.

"Well I'm not sure you're the best judge of that Elijah." Klaus teased.

"I'm going to get a drink." He mumbled walking off. Caroline noticed it was the exact same direction as Katherine. For two people that supposedly hated each other there was a hell of a spark between them.

"So what a coincidence hey?" Klaus said reading her thoughts.

"You're telling me, and here I thought New York was big."

"Obviously not. So uh how's the schmoozing going?"

"Oh come on I don't need to schmooze." He argued.

"Ah everyone needs to schmooze Klaus." She replied.

"Fair enough." He conceded. "It seems to be going okay, although I have to say I'm missing my partner in crime. She's been too busy with her friends." She smiled at his affectionate reference to her.

"I've been busy trying to keep your brother and my best friend from having an all-out brawl in front of your CEO and his wife."

"Always looking out for me aren't you love?"

"Isn't that my job?" She smirked.

"Yes it is." He grinned. Caroline was trying her hardest not to succumb to his charms but she was finding it increasingly difficult, especially when he looked at her that way.

Ever since he'd called her three days earlier she'd struggled to think about anything else but him. When they parted ways she's resigned herself to the fact that they'd never see each other again and Caroline had to admit it was playing with her emotions.

She liked him, that much she knew, but how to go about finding out his feelings was going to be tough. He didn't give much away and she hoped it wasn't just an act and that he reciprocated her growing feelings.

"How are the lovebirds?" Jen cooed putting her arms around their shoulders. "Getting ready for that midnight kiss?" Caroline looked down thinking if that was the case, twelve am couldn't come soon enough.

"You know us too well." Klaus laughed awkwardly.

"I'm actually going to steal Caroline away if that's okay?" She asked. "Ben was looking for you anyway, wants to introduce you to someone and probably talk about boring work."

"Well I'll leave you to it." Klaus smiled warmly. "But you're all mine at midnight." He winked at her cheekily and walked away, Caroline immediately felt her insides turn to mush. She really needed to calm down.

"You've got yourself a good man there Caroline." She grinned.

"Yes I do." Caroline murmured wishing she did actually have him. "So the party seems to be going well?"

"It does, I'm glad because it was all such short notice."

"Well I think you'd have a career in party planning if you weren't already a photographer."

"It's just a hobby I like to have on the side." She said modestly. "So Bonnie is fantastic."

"Well yes she is, but I'm biased."

"We're going to catch up after our trip so she can show me some of her work." Caroline smiled thinking how great this arrangement had turned out for Bonnie, Katherine she wasn't too sure about.

"That's great Jen, this is like a dream come true for her."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." She replied. "So about the real reason I wanted to talk to you…." Caroline thought that sounded ominous.

"Ben said he asked you guys to come to Vail with us."

"Yes he did." She said awkwardly knowing where this was going.

"I know Klaus said he was busy but I really wanted to try and persuade you to come along, even just for a few days." She pleaded.

"Surely you guys just want to have some family time." She said stalling for an answer.

"We'll have a whole month together, usually about half way through the kids are at each other's throats and Ben starts mysteriously disappearing to his study and doing work when he should be on holidays."

"Sounds like Klaus." Caroline said for added effect not really knowing if it was true. It seemed like something he'd do anyway.

"Plus it's nice to have another woman around to gossip and go shopping with." She smiled. Caroline was torn she knew she wanted to go if it meant more time with Klaus. She also really liked the Taylors and knew it would be fun.

Her sensible side was telling her to make up an excuse because she had no idea what Klaus wanted to do and she didn't feel right lying to the Taylors. She was completely torn until Jen continued.

"Actually if you must know Ben really wants Klaus there so he can get to know him better out of the workplace if you know what I mean." She said and Caroline knew that was code for him sizing Klaus up to be his possible replacement. Right then and there she knew what to do.

"Of course we'll come; I mean who could turn down shopping, skiing and gossip?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why don't you like this one exactly?" Bonnie asked Kol as they looked at the picture mounted on the wall.

"There's a certain sadness about it I guess." He said squinting his eyes at the picture trying to understand its meaning.

"But everybody loves a clown." Bonnie said looking at him then back at the artwork depicting a graffiti clown with blue hair and a particularly contemplative expression.

"Not a clown that seems to be in such a melancholic state. Banksy's art work is usually political not sad."

"You know who Banksy is?" She asked a shocked expression crossing her face.

"Yes I know who Banksy is Bonnie. You know the famous British street artist." He replied deadpan. "This is one of a series of clowns that popped up around Brooklyn last year."

"Well I have to say I never expected you to know that."

"Why? You don't even know me." He said smiling at her knowingly.

"You just seemed…."

"What? Handsome, intelligent, not to mention completely charming?"

"You forgot modest in that little spiel." She shot back sarcastically.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" Her face fell briefly, the mention of someone she never really knew still difficult even after all these years.

"No actually." She said sadly then quickly covered something she'd learned to do quite well. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay." He smiled broadly. "So why exactly do you think this art is not depressing?"

"Trust me there's much sadder things in life." She said her expression unreadable. "At the end of the day this is just a clown in a bad mood."

"Well I'd be in a bad mood too if I had to wear those clothes and paint my face then entertain all those noisy children." She laughed at his observation.

"Yeah you make a good point."

"I make many of those, and if you got to know me better you'd hear a lot more Bonnie Bennett."

"Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves." She murmured uncomfortably. This was the closest she'd gotten to a real conversation with a guy and it felt so foreign to her. "How about a drink?" She asked as he nodded and gestured to the waiter. "So what exactly do you do with yourself Kol?"

"I'm a stockbroker, and no it isn't as boring as it sounds."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes you have this way of scrunching up your nose when you don't like the sound of something."

"I'm not that transparent." She spluttered.

"Now you're blushing so I know I'm right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you seem to be doing all the right things with Jen Taylor." Lexi said coming up to Caroline as the host went off to talk to more of her guests.

"Well I'm trying." She smiled.

"I'm impressed that you're willing to do this for a complete stranger."

"Well he not only made my two timing ex-boyfriend jealous he also managed to break up him and my cousin."

"Klaus always was an overachiever." She joked. "Anyway you seem to be doing just as well by the looks of things."

"I'm glad to see I could do something for both of you I suppose."

"Yes that's very kind of you to help a complete stranger and his assistant." She laughed.

"How long have you worked for Klaus?"

"A few years now." She smiled. "He spilled coffee on me in Starbucks in London and I think we've been arguing ever since."

"Has he always been so…"

"Frustrating, annoying, arrogant?"

"Yes all of the above and so much more." Lexi laughed. "He really is a great guy and just between you and me I've never seen him like this with anyone."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that he usually has a short attention span, well until you."

"Well I'd hardly call a week a long time Lexi."

"Trust me for Klaus it is."

"Well it's all part of the act so it makes sense he's interested." She replied self-consciously. "Although I think I um sort of agreed to a stay around a little longer."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I may have just agreed to go skiing with the Taylors."

"Oh really?" She grinned. "You're really going the extra mile for him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, well I have a feeling this job is within his grasp and I'm happy to help you both." She said dismissively. "As long as it doesn't involve bringing Elijah and Katherine together in the same room again though."

Caroline looked over at them at opposite sides of the room sneaking brief glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Talk about fireworks." Lexi whistled. "You know I think they could solve this problem by doing one thing."

"What?"

"They just need to sleep together and get it out of their system once and for all." Caroline almost choked on her canapé.

"Yeah well I dare you to tell them that."

"I like my life thank you very much." She teased. "Well at least those two seem to be getting along." Lexi gestured towards Bonnie and Kol.

"I have to say I'm surprised." Caroline observed watching her friend's face light up at something Kol said. Bonnie was usually so guarded, especially with guys, and this seemed out of character.

"Kol has some charm it's just buried really deep down." Lexi joked.

"So how about you? Any potential guys here tonight?"

"I don't know I sort of lost interest between the Kalijah feud and the Kennett connection."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I have this thing for giving couples nicknames, it makes things that much easier. Just for your information you guys would be Klaroline."

"Well as weird as that is I'd hardly be classing us as a couple."

"You know what they say if it walks like a duck and it talks like a duck…"

"It's a duck." Klaus finished interrupting their conversation. "What is a duck exactly?"

"Nothing, just Lexi's warped sense of humour." Caroline covered rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of funny why don't you tell Klaus about your holiday plans." Lexi grinned mischievously before walking off and leaving them alone.

"What holiday plans?" He asked curiously. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, I mean she was helping him but Caroline knew there was more to it. She just hoped Klaus would buy her story that it was solely about helping him get the job. She looked up noticing he was watching her intently, his blue eyes gazing into hers suddenly she felt dry mouthed and nervous.

"Well Jen asked if we would join them in Vail." She murmured.

"Oh honestly I don't expect you to do that for me." He mumbled. "You've already done so much."

"Well Jen mentioned they wanted to get to know you outside of work which I think is a clear sign they're considering you for the promotion. I couldn't really say no." His face softened.

"You didn't have to Caroline."

"I know I didn't but I'm just that nice Mikaelson, and don't you forget it."

"That really means a lot to me." He said softly his eyes searching hers. She could feel herself blushing his stare was that intense.

"Yeah well I expect something in return." She smiled trying to lighten the situation.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"I'm still deciding but it will definitely include chocolate of some sort."

"Just chocolate?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow. "You know I have many talents that I'd be willing to share love."

"I'll bet." She snorted.

"Hey I was talking about my skiing skills, I'm not sure where your mind went."

"I'm a perfectly capable skier." She spluttered feeling her blush intensify.

"I guess we'll see about that." He smirked.

"So is there any reason you're hanging around?"

"Well last time I checked we were supposedly a loving couple sweetheart and we have a date at midnight which is fast approaching."

"You wish." She shot back thinking how good a kiss would be right now. "How is your brother doing?"

"Which one?" He asked looking around the room. "Kol seems to be having a great time with Bonnie."

"And Elijah?"

"He and Katherine look like they'd rather be anywhere else right now."

"Between you and me I think things are going to be very interesting when they face each other in court."

"Who needs television shows when you've got your very own court drama?"

"Yeah now that I would pay to see." They suddenly got quiet again the usual awkwardness taking over, she just wished things could be effortless between them.

"10, 9, 8…." They both looked at each other realising the countdown had begun loud and clear.

"7…" Klaus lowered his head his eyes never leaving hers, she inhaled deeply anticipating his touch.

"6…" He placed his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb in circles over her delicate skin. She closed her eyes the feeling too amazing to stop herself.

"5…" She felt his hand travel across her face, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Even with her eyes shut she could tell he was studying her still. Caroline was almost too afraid to open them again worrying about the feelings it would stir up.

"4…" Caroline finally dared to open her eyes, his eyes watching her intently as she'd predicted. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"3..." Caroline knew she was a goner but she didn't really care right now. She looped her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against him, hearing him groan, glad she had that effect on him.

"2…" He leaned in nuzzling into her neck his aftershave making her dizzy. It felt like they were the only two people in the room as was the case whenever she was near him.

"1…" They looked at each one more time as cheering began to erupt around the room, not that either of them noticed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Klaus leaned in the rest of the way hungrily attacking her lips. Caroline moaned against his mouth as the memories of his soft lips and delicious taste came flooding back in every amazing sensation that rippled through her body. Caroline pulled him closer his tongue making her dizzy as it massaged her mouth in long and slow strokes. She could definitely get used to this and so much more.

"Someone needs to get a room." Katherine sing-songed nearby making them break apart guiltily.

"I think that deserves an Oscar for best performance." Lexi added nudging Katherine playfully. "By all means keep going don't let us interrupt."

"Too late for that." Klaus growled at his assistant.

"I think we got the desired response anyway." Caroline murmured as Jen sent them a smile from across the room mouthing Happy New Year as the opening strains of Auld Lang Syne sounded out and everyone began to sing.

"Okay is it just me or is this weird?" Elijah asked over the music.

"Not as weird as that." Katherine said gesturing across the room.

"Fast work little brother." Klaus laughed watching him and Bonnie kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"I feel violated." Lexi groaned.

"Oh I think it's sweet…well kind of." Caroline said surprised by the outcome. Bonnie liked to party and didn't like to be tied down that much she knew but Kol certainly wasn't who she expected.

"Can this night get any stranger?" Elijah said rolling his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aww thanks guys; glad you are still reading even over the holidays. Please keep your comments coming. I'm impressed I got this one out so quickly but some of these chapters just write themselves!**

**I have to say a very BIG THANKS to the lovely nfinneman who did amazing cover art for this story. It is on her tumblr if you want to see her fine work. I can definitely recommend it!**

**Hope you are planning on having an amazing New Years Eve. **

**Anyway onto 2015...**

**Keeping Up Appearances:**

**Chapter 18: Sweet Caroline**

**January 16 2015 New York City, New York: 1:03pm**

"So let me get this straight, you're really going to Vail together tomorrow? As a couple?"

"Well that's what usually happens when you are pretending to be in a relationship Elijah."

"You realise how sad that sounds right?"

"Well at least I have sort of a someone, unlike you." He said in frustration. They were in Central Park and Elijah had agreed to play basketball, hoping to improve his fortunes after their last match.

"Again with the sadness." He replied dead pan. "I was hoping you would come to your senses by now Niklaus." He said dribbling the ball. "I mean what how long has it been?"

"24 days, not that I'm counting or anything."

"You haven't seen each other since New Year's Day so I'd hardly say it's been that long Niklaus."

"Well we've both been busy; anyway we've texted and emailed in that time, you know to organise the trip." He spluttered. Klaus clenched his teeth thinking his brother had a point, not that he'd admit that to him or anything. Things between them had been so good and then suddenly it all stopped, something that had frustrated him considerably. He thought back to their last amazing hours together.

_January 1 2015 New York City, New York: 1:57am_

"_Bye mate, thanks for a great night." Klaus said sincerely shaking his hand. _

"_Thanks for coming, see you two soon. We'll have to make those arrangements for Vail." Klaus smiled thinking just how much he was looking forward to that. _

"_Yes we will. Thanks again." Caroline smiled as Klaus steered her towards the lift his hand firmly on the small of her back. _

"_Wow what a night." Caroline exhaled leaning against the back of the lift wall away from his grasp, something that was making him feel slightly empty. _

"_You're telling me." He yawned tiredly. _

"_First it turns out your brother and my friend are work enemies and then your other brother and my friend start making out only to disappear shortly after midnight. Talk about fast work." _

"_Kol doesn't muck around, sorry about him making moves on your friend." Caroline let out a big laugh surprising him. _

"_I should be saying sorry about Bonnie. Trust me this isn't an uncommon occurrence for her either if you must know. She's sort of a free spirit and doesn't like to be tied down."_

"_Well Kol too. At least that means they're both on the same page."_

"_I'll certainly be teasing her about it later." She grinned. "I have a feeling Katherine will still be angry tomorrow."_

"_Elijah too, they couldn't wait to get away from each other." He said remembering how shortly after Bonnie and Kol's disappearance they had bolted for the door, Katherine with Lexi in tow to go somewhere else for another drink. _

"_Well all I can say is work is going to be interesting when they meet up again." _

"_Let's just hope there's no bloodshed, they came close a few times tonight, if you hadn't so responsibly kept them apart." _

"_Well like I said before it was all part of the job." She smiled and they held each other's gaze for longer than necessary. Here came that damn awkwardness again. _

_The lift beeped indicating they'd reached the ground floor thankfully and they walked outside the cold air hitting them with force. Caroline shivered and Klaus sub- consciously put his arm around her only to notice the confusion cloud her face before removing it quickly._

"_Sorry you get so used to the acting thing it's hard to tell when it stops and real life begins." He winced thinking how horrible the term real life sounded. _

"_Uh yeah of course." She murmured her face falling slightly. "I guess I should get going." _

"_Yeah, well at least let me walk you." He said hoping to spend even a little bit more time with her. _

"_Okay, thanks." _

"_So skiing in Vail…"_

"_Yes skiing." She replied. "It should be um interesting." _

"_Yes interesting." There was that horrible silence again. "Ah you know the night's still young, did you maybe want to go to one of my favourite place in New York, you know if you have no other plans of course?"_

"_Well if you must know I've got a hot date at 3am." She teased. "Why not, I mean we're already out and it is New Years."_

"_You won't be disappointed." He promised. _

"_Well if we are going to your favourite place, how about one of mine as well."_

"_Okay you've got yourself a deal." _

_After twenty minutes accompanied by their usual banter they arrived at her favourite place. One he was not completely shocked by. _

"_Why am I not surprised your favourite place includes food?"_

"_Hey Joe's is a New York institution and one of the most famous late-night pizza places in the city. I can recommend the meat lover."_

"_Well I am hungry I suppose."_

"_You bet your arse you're hungry Mikaelson, as much as people think canapés are trendy they are so not filling."_

"_Well for you." He said making her whack him. _

"_Tell me what you really think."_

"_Oh I will." He smiled. "Your love of food is kind of endearing, most girls can't even finish a simple salad."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment." She drawled. "Now get ready for the best pizza your British tastebuds have ever tried." _

_Forty minutes later with their stomachs full they set off for his favourite place, one he was hoping she'd like as much as he did. _

"_This is your favourite place?" She asked incredulously as they walked down a dark alley. "Should I be worried that you're going to rob me for my Manolos?" _

"_No just that Prada dress you're wearing." _

"_I'm impressed someone knows their fashion."_

"_I'd love to take credit but Lexi actually told me that earlier while she was fawning all over it. I usually stop listening when she's going on about fashion." He replied. "Anyway I don't really want the dress, I just want to see you out of it love."_

"_Charming." She coughed nervously. _

"_Don't tell me you haven't imagined what's underneath my clothes before; it's okay to admit you find me immensely attractive."_

"_Someone has a high opinion of themselves." _

"_Well I think it's warranted given that blush on your face love, it may be dark but I can still see it clearly."_

"_Are we there yet?" She groaned obviously trying to change the subject. _

"_We're almost there." The alleyway eventually ended at a small garden with a few lamps casting light on the surrounding walls which were covered in colourful street art. _

"_Wow. I never knew this place even existed and I've lived here for a while." She murmured taking it all in. "Who did all of this?"_

_"A few different people, a lot of them are homeless actually. The City runs a program which provides resources for them to be able to express their talents." _

_"What a great idea. They are a pretty talented bunch, do you know any of them personally?" She asked running her hand along one of the painted walls. _

_"Yeah some of them. It's such a great outlet for them and gives them the opportunity to get their work noticed. I was so impressed I actually showed some of my friends in the industry and that has generated some added interest in their work which is good." _

"_That's a wonderful thing to do."_

_"Not really." He said humbly. "It's great art so they deserve it, especially with everything else they have to go through on a daily basis. It gives them something to hope for I guess."_

_"Yeah I can imagine." She murmured looking around. "So you must come here often?" _

_"Yeah I come here a lot just to think, it clears my head." _

"_I can see why, it certainly has a peaceful feeling about it. I'm really glad you brought me here." She said sincerely their eyes locking again. _

"_Well I'm glad you like it." He replied when he could finally find his voice. Caroline Forbes had that affect on him. Klaus had never taken any other girl there and the enormity of that was not lost on him. "Even if it's 4:15am."_

"_I'm rarely out this late so you're just lucky I agreed mister." _

"_Now whose got a high opinion of themselves?" _

"_Well just look at me." She joked. _

"_Yeah look at you." He murmured trying not to ravage her right then and there, something he'd been struggling with all night._

_Unfortunately there was no ravaging and that pesky silence descended upon them again; they stayed there for a while before he dropped her at her front door. Everything in him wanted to kiss her but he knew that wouldn't be right seeing as they were alone and not in acting mode. _

_The only saving grace he thought as he walked the twelve blocks to his house was they would have time together in Vail and maybe something more could develop._

"Hello Niklaus?" Elijah said waving his hand in front of his face. "As much as I want to win it kind of makes it less triumphant when my opponent is in another world."

"I'm here." He growled grabbing the ball and running for the hoop before missing an easy two pointer. "Anyway I thought you liked Caroline."

"I do like her, in fact I think she's entirely too clever for you brother."

"Tell me what you really think." He muttered intercepting Elijah's shot and grabbing the ball aiming it at the hoop.

"I think you could do a lot worse." He said as he watched the ball sail inside.

"So why is this sad then?"

"Because the sooner you realise she's the best thing to happen to you and actually have a real adult relationship the better brother."

"This is all just an act Elijah, after this trip to Vail we go back to our normal lives." He said dismissively.

"Okay but why don't you seem that excited about the prospect?"

"I'm fine." He shot back. "I think you need to stop transferring your issues onto me."

"I realise this is your not so subtle way of changing the subject but what issues do you supposedly think I have?"

"Okay for someone who apparently isn't fazed by Katherine Pierce you sure can't stop bitching about her." Klaus noticed watching his brother intently. Ever since New Year's she was all he'd spoken about.

"I can't help it; she just makes me so mad Niklaus." He growled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The sooner this case is over the better."

"It's not like you to let anyone get to you this much Elijah."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've seen you come up against many adversaries in court but none of them have ever had this effect on you."

"She doesn't have any effect on me whatsoever except for being annoying."

"You could have fooled me brother." He said. "Although given how beautiful Katherine is it's hardly surprising she's gotten to you I guess."

"She's okay I suppose." He spluttered his face colouring telling Klaus exactly what he needed to know.

"So when is this highly anticipated court date?"

"Monday. Hopefully it's the last time I ever have to see Miss Katherine Pierce again."

"I just wish I was here to see it." Klaus smiled thinking how he'd be in Vail already with Caroline. "Let's hope you can both play nicely."

"Elijah play nicely? Fat chance." Kol chuckled approaching the court his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold.

"I did say midday right?"

"You did but since when did I ever care about time?" He teased.

"True but this is the fourth time this month you've been late Kol." Klaus observed.

"Yeah, what's going on little brother?" Elijah asked cocking his left eyebrow curiously.

"I've just been busy."

"Busy with what or who should I ask?"

"Yeah Kol what's her name?"

"Uh Bonnie, I thought you both would have known that."

"Bonnie still?" Elijah asked incredulously.

"Yes that's what I said."

"Why is that such a surprise?" Kol baulked.

"Because your conquests don't usually last much more than one night, what's it been now two whole weeks?"

"Yeah isn't she sick of you by now?"

"Funny Elijah." He drawled. "Not that it's any of your business but we are just two consenting adults in a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Don't tell me you're doing a Klaroline?" Elijah asked.

"A what now?" Klaus asked tearing his eyes away from Kol and back to Elijah.

"Obviously Lexi hasn't told you about her cute little nickname for you and Caroline yet."

"I'm surprised she hasn't given how much that one can talk." Kol said shaking his head.

"Okay ignoring my assistant's strange habits, back to you and Bonnie. What exactly is this mutually beneficial arrangement?"

"Unlike yours Nik this is more of the physical type, you know no strings attached fun." He smirked.

"Too much information for me." Elijah groaned. "When exactly are you going to grow up?"

"Don't blame me because you're not getting any." He shot back sticking out his tongue for extra affect.

"Mature little brother."

"You'd be in a much better mood if you were having intimate relations, you know with a real life size woman Elijah."

"Wow because that's all you need in life." He muttered.

"How about that cute brunette, you know Bonnie's friend. I was sensing some major chemistry there on New Year's Eve."

"Okay let's not go there." Klaus warned trying to stop Elijah from getting worked up all over again about Katherine. "So let me get this straight you and Bonnie are just having sex."

"Great sex."

"Okay again too much information." Elijah groaned.

"Someone's jealous."

"Good try brother, how about I call Rebekah and tell her about this little arrangement. I'm sure she'd be very interested."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would."

"Children, stop!" Klaus intervened. "Please let's just leave Rebekah out of this; we all know that's just asking for trouble and one big lecture." They all nodded thinking about their interfering sister.

"Thank god she's away for work." Kol said thankfully.

"So this thing with Bonnie is just…"

"Fun and easy, why can't you both get your heads around this? Elijah I can understand but Klaus this was normal to you, well until Caroline."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" He spluttered.

"It means that ever since you met Sweet Caroline, you've been distracted."

"I am not distracted."

"I'd never admit this but in this case Kol is actually right." Elijah conceded.

"No he's not this is nothing but…."

"An arrangement." They replied in unison.

"We've heard this a few times and every time we don't believe you." Elijah said.

"Yeah what's so wrong with admitting you like each other?"

"Oh that's rich coming from the mature guy with the purely sexual arrangement."

"Hey at least Bonnie and I know what we have." He baulked. "You and Caroline are just in denial."

"Wow where did this new found wisdom come from little brother?" Elijah baulked.

"Hey I can be very wise when I want to be." He argued. "Although Bonnie may have enlightened me about a few things."

"What did she say?" Klaus gasped thinking that there may have been advantages to his brother having relations with her friend.

"She thinks Caroline likes you."

"How does she know?"

"I didn't really go into that much detail with her as we were kind of busy."

"Something we don't want you to go into detail about either." Elijah muttered.

"Anyway." He said shooting Elijah a dirty look before continuing. "I assume given they're friends she would know."

"Yeah well I'm not going to believe something someone told you in the throes of passion." Klaus said awkwardly trying to erase the mental image of his little brother.

The truth was he was excited about this revelation but didn't want to get his hopes up in case his Kol was wrong. He also didn't want to show that he cared and give himself away, even if it was just his brothers.

"But you certainly seemed interested for someone who supposedly isn't interested." Elijah commented.

"Oh enough, I thought I was beating you." He growled dribbling the ball away from them.

"Yep the famous Niklaus Mikaelson diversionary tactic." Kol laughed. "Now who's ready to get schooled in basketball?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kol and Caroline's friend hey?"

"Wow you're all the way over in Los Angeles and already know?" Klaus said shaking his head as he placed the warmest clothes he could find into his suitcase which was perched on the bed.

"Elijah has become quite the gossip lately." Rebekah commented. "I think it was his way of being able to vent about his work nemesis again. She's really done a job on him. I would love to meet her, she seems like my kind of girl."

"You have no idea Katherine is all he talks about, it's like he's obsessed. Lexi thinks they need to do it already and get rid of the sexual tension."

"We're talking about our brother Elijah right?" She asked sarcastically. "Does he even have sex? Actually on second thought don't answer that, I don't need to be imagining that."

"You and me both." He chuckled.

"So what's this Bonnie like?"

"I didn't really get to know her she was too busy making out with Kol."

"And to think I was upset to have missed the New Year's Party." She drawled. "And this is just…"

"Sex, yes apparently. You know how Kol is so this is hardly surprising."

"Yes but usually it only lasts one night with a girl and he's onto the next one. I've never known his attention span to be quite this long. Sounds like someone else I know brother." She said knowingly.

"I wondered how long it would take to get back to my love life."

"Well what happened to this arrangement being over on New Years Niklaus?" She asked. "Now I definitely need to meet her after Vail."

"It will be…"

"Over by then. Seriously can you hear yourself? I've never heard anyone in this much denial."

"You sound just like Kol and Elijah; do you guys get together and discuss my love life?"

"Yes actually we do, I think your little arrangement has actually brought us all closer together."

"Gee glad my love life could reunite the family." He scowled.

"So what's the plan for this ski trip?"

"I think Caroline and I are past planning, we're practically experts by now."

"I didn't mean the act, I meant when are you going to tell her you like her Niklaus?"

"I'm not and no amount of meddling by you and our brothers is going to change that." He shot back. "So how's LA?"

"It's LA." She growled her allegiance to the east coast obvious. "I'm looking forward to getting back next week."

"So what exactly are you doing over there?"

"I'll humour you and pretend you care even though you're just doing that diversionary thing."

"What diversionary thing?" He scoffed knowing exactly what she was saying.

"That one." She groaned. "I'm organising a week long work retreat, including all events and activities."

"Sounds involved."

"Exactly how I like it." She said officiously. "We're actually going to some wineries in Napa Valley over the weekend."

"I wouldn't mind a work retreat like that." He whistled thinking how impressive it sounded. "Do they actually do any work?"

"Some." She said dismissively. "Anyway I'd be more than happy to plan something similar for Christies, all you need to do is ask and pay me a lot of money when you become CEO."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Rebekah and even though we have a profitable company there's no way I could justify splashing out on that sort of expense."

"You sound like a CEO already and if this trip to Vail works out like you planned you're on your way to that promotion." She said and he could tell she was raising her eyebrows. "Oh and if you don't introduce me to Caroline, you realise I'll just introduce myself right?"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"I don't think you want to be daring me to do anything, you know how much I love a challenge Niklaus."

"Yeah you're probably right." He said worriedly. "Anyway enjoy your fancy retreat, I'll be thinking of you wine tasting in front of open fires while I'm freezing in the snow."

"Oh I'm sure you could get Caroline to keep you warm." She giggled disconnecting the phone before he could reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus paced near the check-in counter at JFK consulting his watch for what seemed like the tenth time. He was suddenly nervous not only about seeing Caroline again and all the feelings returning but the fact she was late. Maybe she'd changed her mind and wasn't coming anymore. He didn't care about keeping up their act, he just really wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes again.

"Sorry!" She cried breaking him out of his trance. He looked up and as usual she didn't disappoint in her black skinny jeans and thick red wool sweater, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She couldn't have looked more beautiful if she tried.

"I was ready to leave without you." He teased.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this little arrangement?"

"Hey the Taylors like me already."

"They just like me better." She laughed nudging him playfully.

"So what happened?"

"Katherine happened."

"I'm sorry?"

"She was ranting about your brother yet again, I'm lucky I got out of there alive." She groaned.

"Now that sounds oddly familiar. I've had Elijah do the same, I can't wait until this court date is over and then maybe they'll move on."

"Unlikely." She snorted. "I've never seen her so worked up over anyone; your brother has really done a number on my Kitty Kat."

"I think it's the other way around. From what you've told me she's usually pretty feisty, Elijah is never this agitated."

"Really?"

"Yes really, he is the epitome of calm, nothing ever rattles him."

"Well Katherine Pierce does have that affect I suppose."

"I have to say I'm looking forward to this trip even if it's just to get away from Kalijah." Klaus joked making Caroline look at him curiously.

"Let me guess Lexi right?"

"She's original I'll give her that." He laughed. "We may also get away from hearing all about Kennett's sex life."

"Don't get me started." She moaned. "I honestly didn't think it would last this long knowing Bonnie."

"Me too knowing Kol." He said shaking his head. "I guess it's just one of life's little mysteries. Now we better get checked-in otherwise we won't get to Colorado at this point." They walked over to the check-in counter to begin the process, Caroline rifling through her bag for the appropriate documents.

"This is like déjà vu." Klaus smiled thinking back to their first encounter at Indianapolis Airport.

"Oh you mean the time where you jumped in line and rudely interrupted me?"

"That's not how it happened and you know it." He scoffed.

"Ah yes I do." She shot back. "Then you proceeded to flirt with the girl at the counter so she'd ignore me and help you instead."

"No I only interrupted you because you were taking too long, trust me everyone in that line was thankful I stepped in when I did."

"Oh please."

"They were thankful, not to mention to the girl on the counter who you were giving an earful."

"I was not giving her an earful I was asking pertinent questions, like when my flight would take-off." She argued. "Something you also asked if you recall."

"I have to admit I kind of zoned out while you were yapping." He laughed and she whacked him.

"I do not yap."

"Ah yes you do Caroline, you start talking really fast and your voice becomes higher pitched than normal, it's difficult to maintain interest when that happens."

"Oh because you know me so well." She spluttered.

"Actually I think I kind of do love." He grinned making her blush. Klaus loved that he had that effect on her.

"Ah hem." The guy at the counter coughed interrupting their moment. "As much as I love this cute re-enactment of your first meeting there are actually people waiting." They both looked behind them noticing the queue that had formed.

"Talk about déjà vu." She murmured hurriedly producing her booking confirmation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay all, I have been pretty busy. Thanks again for your lovely reviews. Hope my French readers are okay (including my dear Ms Cindz) at the moment, given the recent events. I'm thinking of you. **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 19: A Hazy Shade of Winter**

**January 18 2015 Vail, Colorado: 8:14am**

"You've started talking in your sleep since we last shared a bed I see." Klaus said lazily rolling over in bed as he heard her stir.

Caroline's eyes popped open as soon as she heard him speak remembering just where she was and who she was in bed with, not that she was complaining.

"What a great way to wake up, good morning to you too." She shot back yawning and wondering if he was just trying to bait her as usual. She couldn't help herself and continued. "So what did I say exactly?"

Klaus perched himself up on the pillow his hand on his head. His hair was messy and his deep blue eyes still hazy with sleep but he couldn't have looked more delicious. Sharing a bed for the next four nights was going to be tough that's for sure.

"You said how hot you thought I was and that you wanted me bad."

"Yes I'm sure that's what I said." She shook her head knowing he was teasing her but at the time knowing it was pretty much true, not that she'd ever admit that to him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that's what I heard, it's okay you can admit you want me love."

"Yes because that modesty of yours is so attractive right now." She groaned pulling back the covers and attempting to get out of the warm bed. Being this close to him wasn't going to end well and the longer she stayed there the worse her chances were of getting out alive.

The chalet itself was beautifully situated atop a mountain in a cute ski village with the chair lift to the bottom of the hill conveniently located nearby. The interior was luxurious and immaculate with its high wooden ceilings, cosy fireplace and spacious rooms. Their bedroom didn't disappoint either with its large four poster bed and huge window overlooking the snow laden fields below.

When they'd arrived in Vail late the night before they'd had a quick night cap with the Taylors and went straight to bed, Caroline dreading just how close they were going to have to get. Having him in such close proximity was so tempting.

She'd woken up at some point to find his arm draped across her and his breath tickling her neck. Even though it was wrong and probably by accident she didn't bother moving because for some reason it felt so comfortable, she didn't want it to end just yet.

Caroline knew that sounded sad but also knew her feelings were growing by the day and hoped he felt the same. After their searing kiss at midnight on New Year's and their excursion through the city in the early hours of the morning she couldn't help but think there was more to this than just an act.

Having those few weeks apart with minimal communication had been tough and she had to admit the warmth that spread across her entire body when they reunited at JFK hadn't been a coincidence.

She wanted him bad and wasn't sure if or when that was ever going away. Caroline finally got out of bed about to go into the adjoining bathroom when she heard some scuffling from the door.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that isn't a ghost." Klaus laughed gesturing towards the door.

"I think that sounds suspiciously like a brown bear, well-known to these parts of Colorado." She joked, sounding like someone from a wildlife documentary as she crept to the door.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Klaus asked playing along.

"I don't know I've heard they like honey, maybe I'll feed it some." She laughed opening the door at once and watching the three Taylor kids who had been leaning against it spill into the room. "Now you three don't look like a brown bear."

"We're not bears silly." Lucy giggled.

"Although we can be pretty ferocious when we want to be." James replied his chest puffed out.

"Oh really?" Caroline asked her eyes lighting up.

"Grrrrrrr." He cried and she pretending to jump back in fear.

"Don't scare Caroline." Georgia said hitting her brother on the arm warningly. "She won't come skiing with us if you do that."

"So you guys want to go skiing?" Caroline asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"We do or we could maybe build a snowman."

"Well I'll have you know Lucy that Caroline is a pretty good snowman maker." Klaus said appearing at the door. Caroline had to stop herself from drooling he looked that handsome all dishevelled from sleep in his boxer shorts and grey t shirt smiling sweetly at the kids. Why did he have to be so damn adorable?

"Well I'm pretty good too." James shot back, almost challenging her to a competition.

"Interesting." Klaus murmured. "Maybe we need to have a competition and settle this today - boys against girls."

"You're just asking to be beaten." Caroline laughed looking at them. "What do you say girls?"

"We're going to beat you." Georgia sang at her brother as Lucy joined in the chant.

"I've got Klaus on my team, you girls have no chance."

"So can we go now then?" Lucy asked impatiently before Jen appeared at the door sending them an apologetic glance.

"I'm so sorry. I wondered where these three had gone and here I find them annoying you two while you're trying to sleep.

"Not at all, in fact we've been discussing the big snowman competition today." Caroline said winking at Lucy. "Oh and by the way the girls have this in the bag."

"Now who's modest?" Klaus teased.

"Can we please go now mum?" James pleaded.

"How about you let these two get changed and have some breakfast first, you know to build up their strength?" The kids looked at their mum obviously unimpressed they had to wait before rushing away.

"They are adorable." Caroline said sincerely.

"I'm sorry they bothered you so early. I think they like having someone new in the chalet, mum and dad aren't so special anymore."

"Not a problem." Klaus smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to beating Caroline anyway; we sort of have this snowman rivalry already."

"Well I'm more than happy to join the girls' team, anything to help you Caroline."

"Excuse me where's your allegiance to me Jen?"

"Last time I checked I'm female Klaus and I always like to back a winner. No hard feelings of course but you, Ben and James are on your own."

"Fine, just the way we like it." He smiled placing his hands around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Caroline had to stop herself from losing all composure from his touch.

"So breakfast is waiting downstairs once you're both ready." Jen smiled before walking down the hallway.

"I can't believe you challenged me to a snowman making competition." She said turning around to face him not realising just how close he was.

"Why?" He baulked. "I seem to recall making a fine snowman Christmas Day, even Nanna loved it if you recall."

"That's because it was all me." She spluttered. "You didn't even know what to do."

"Oh please. It may have been my first snowman but I have a real artistic sense Caroline, you know this sort of thing just comes naturally to me."

"You tell yourself that if it makes you think you're going to win today." She joked walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you need a hand in there love? You know I'm an excellent hair washer."

"You wish." She groaned thinking just how good a joint shower would be right now. "Maybe you should be studying up on your snowman skills."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ours is definitely the best." James boasted looking at their creation with pride. They had ventured into the front yard of the chalet to create their masterpieces. Frosty mark one was perfectly straight decorated with a striped scarf, top hat and pebbles for his nose and eyes.

"Someone needs a reality check." Georgia replied rolling her eyes. Caroline had to stop herself from laughing she was that cute. Frosty mark two was slightly crooked, his props consisting of a carrot nose and a winter beanie.

"How exactly are we going to judge this?" Jen asked curiously. "I mean none of us are going to be impartial."

"Well I have a friend that's a photographer and would know how to judge a great snowman, how about I send her a photo?" She asked the kids who nodded eagerly as she produced her cell and began to take pictures.

"Oh because Bonnie is not going to be biased at all." Klaus argued. "How about my brother, he's been known to have a creative streak."

"Elijah?"

"Hell no, Kol."

"Well I definitely would have gone with Elijah on that one. How about we ask Kat, Elijah, Lexi, Kol and Bonnie too?"

"Fine, but given the ratio I'm not confident the boys will prevail."

"Just for that you're sending it to Rebekah as well." She teased.

"And you're sending it to Stefan."

After sending some photos of both snowmen and waiting for a response the results were in. Elijah, Rebekah and Bonnie all opted for his snowman while Lexi, Katherine and Kol all chose Caroline's. Stefan hadn't replied yet which was typical she thought.

"So it's a tie. That's the last time I ask Lexi or Kol for their opinion."

"Well same goes for Bonnie, and here I thought we were friends."

"Okay it's a tie." Jen declared cheerfully. "This way everyone wins right?"

"That's no fun." James pouted.

"I'm with you James." Klaus grinned tousling his hair. "Next time we'll win don't worry."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at him with the young boy, inadvertently thinking what a great dad he would make. She assumed given his up-bringing that he might be a little closed off emotionally but after seeing him with the Taylors Caroline knew he could be warm and affectionate. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts that were invading her mind, even if Klaus was good father material it shouldn't mean anything to her.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked looking deeply into her eyes. "You were a million miles away love."

"I was uh just thinking." She stuttered.

"About me?" He grinned childishly. "That's okay, I know I'm amazing." She whacked him on the arm; he was very attractive but his lack of modesty left a lot to be desired.

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying that everyone's heading down for some hot cocoa at the bottom of the hill." He smiled gesturing to the Taylors her arms around her daughters protectively.

"I'm going to take Lucy and Georgia on the chair lift. The boys are going to ski down, did you want to join us Caroline?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled thinking she would have preferred to ski but that maybe they needed some time together to talk about work.

"Is someone chicken?" Klaus asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You know chicken." He reiterated his crimson lips curving into a smile, James gave his best chicken impersonation making them all laugh.

"I'm not one to step away from a challenge." She insisted poking her tongue out at James.

"Great." He grinned. "You know I think a little wager might be in order."

"Things suddenly got very interesting." Ben commented. "What are the terms?"

"What do you think James? What should Caroline have to do when I win?" Klaus asked sending her his cheekiest smile as she stood hands on hips in defiance. He was so smug, she was looking forward to wiping that look off his face.

"How about this." He suggested before whispering in his ear as Klaus nodded eagerly.

"When I win you have to cook my favourite dinner, all three courses."

"What is this the 1950s?" She muttered before continuing. "That's fine because I'm not going to lose, what do you think girls?" After a moment of consultation she replied. "When I win you have to clean the whole house."

"Well like I said I'm going to win." Caroline shook her head as she attached her skis.

"So what are we waiting for?" She grinned pushing off before Klaus could comment any further.

The cold air stung her face as she barrelled down the hill watching the impressive scenery rushing past.

When she told Ben she'd skied a few times over the years she was being modest. One of the things her family liked to do most was get away to the mountains and as a result she was quite an accomplished skier. Something she'd conveniently forgotten to tell Klaus given his arrogant behaviour. She couldn't help but smile thinking how she left him in her dust, or snow in this case.

"I think someone might know how to ski." He yelled out gaining on her tail.

"What tipped you off?" She laughed taking in the alpine air, determined to keep focused so she could beat him to the bottom.

"I think I've been played. " He growled coming up next to her obviously trying to distract her from the race.

"You deserved it after that smug display back there." She laughed refusing to look directly at him and concentrating on the snow ahead.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." She shot back. "Now stop trying to distract me because it won't work Mikaelson."

"Oh I don't know, what if I was to say do this?" He asked moving in closer.

"I'd say that's cheating."

"So starting without me isn't cheating love? I mean what kind of lessons are you teaching those poor children."

"But teaching them to gamble is much more responsible?"

"Yes it teaches them that they need to win at all costs because then they'll be rewarded, like with a nice dinner."

"Or get someone to clean the house. You know I think someone's worried they are going to lose."

"Oh please honey, I've got this."

"So why do you feel the need to cheat?"

"That's for my enjoyment more than anything else." He chuckled moving closer his eyes trained on her and not what was ahead. She couldn't look away any longer her eyes staring into his. She gulped loudly trying to reclaim her composure.

Caroline wasn't too sure how it happened but one minute they were devouring each other with their eyes and the next they were lying in a fresh pile of snow, their skis locked together and their bodies intertwined. After getting over the initial shock Caroline raised her head slowly looking through the thick haze of snow at Klaus who was equally confused.

"Well that serves you right for cheating mister." She groaned rubbing her head which was throbbing from the fall. She could taste the snow she'd managed to swallow during the fall slowly beginning to dissolve in her mouth.

"That was all you love, I wasn't the one that was distracted." He fought back finally lifting his head and glaring at her while he brushed the snow from his jacket.

"What is it with you, me and falling over in snow?" She asked as the tension slowly dissipated and she began to giggle. His face broke into a smile and he joined in, their laughs intermingling with each other.

"I don't know but this was definitely our best yet." He said gesturing to their interlocked skis. "We may just have to stay together forever now." Caroline knew he was joking but the thought of staying together forever certainly sounded appealing.

"We need to get up." She moaned thinking she could have stayed there if it wasn't so damn cold.

"I don't know I kind of like it here." He murmured circling his arm around her back and pulling her closer so they were only inches apart. With his other hand Klaus slowly caressed her cold face his thumb tracing a path along her cheekbone before dipping his head and capturing his lips with hers.

Caroline felt immediate relief as the pent up tension that had been building since New Year's slowly ebbed away. She leaned in closer and attacked his lips greedily desperate to taste him again. The bitter cold she once felt had been replaced by burning warmth rushing through her icy flesh.

His tongue delved deeper inside sucking the remaining ice crystals from her mouth and she knew right then and there she wanted every last drop of him. Every muscle in Caroline's body was melting with longing making her moan softly at the back of her throat pressing herself flush against his broad chest.

She felt his hand slide upwards from her thighs and across her breasts teasing the tips of her already erect nipples through her jacket. They had never been this intimate before and Caroline realised just what she'd been missing. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer if that was even possible nipping at his lips playfully before feathering kisses along his jawline and then starting to suck his neck slowly.

Klaus let out a loud groan and she grinned liking that her touch was evoking the same raw lust she was feeling. She could feel his bulging erection straining through his ski pants and knew he was just as turned on as her. His hands continued their exploration over her taut stomach moving dangerously close to her already hot centre. All reason flew out the window and she couldn't be responsible for what she was about to do.

"Ew girl germs." James exclaimed breaking them out of their sexual haze. Caroline felt herself blush embarrassed they'd been caught having an intense make-out session by a little boy.

"And here we were worried about you." Ben laughed a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "We can uh leave you to it if you like?"

"No, uh we need to get to the bottom and uh meet Jen and the girls." Caroline mumbled trying to free herself from a very amused Klaus. Why did he never get embarrassed? "Are you going to keep doing that or help untangle these skis?"

Klaus moved reluctantly and with Ben's help they managed to break free. Caroline wasn't too sure she was happy with that outcome but it was probably for the best. She couldn't believe she was considering having sex in the snow; Klaus certainly had an interesting effect on her.

She stood up shakily hoping her blush was finally beginning to fade. James gave her a disapproving look obviously still thinking about her horrible girl germs.

"So let's get going." She said still flustered. Klaus hadn't said a word the amused look still firmly etched on his face. Damn him for doing this to her.

"So who wins the bet now?" James asked curiously. Caroline had to admit that was the furthest thing from her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Snowmen and hot cocoa? Nice to see nothing has changed since Chicago Care." Stefan said through the phone.

"Yes a snowman you were supposed to judge so I could win the competition." He'd just seen her photo and decided to call instead.

"Always so competitive Care." He teased. "I'm not sure you'd want to know my answer."

"You'd sell out your best friend like that?" She gasped in shock.

"Hey you know how finicky I can be when it comes to symmetry, Frosty was too crooked for my liking."

"It was supposed to be artistic." She argued thinking that wasn't actually the case but what you got when you had a three and a five year old helping.

"Anyway it all sounds pretty cosy to me."

"It is not cosy, it's an act Stef." She drawled knowing that wasn't entirely true. Their earlier kiss wasn't for anyone but themselves that much she knew. They had come back to the chalet earlier and she was lying on their bed talking to Stefan before dinner.

"There's that same denial from Chicago too."

Caroline felt bad lying to Stefan, he was her best friend after all but she knew if she told him about the kiss then he'd jump to conclusions. Try as she might Caroline had no idea what to make of this and the fact they'd ignored it wasn't helping her understand it any better.

No one had been around and he'd instigated the kiss. Caroline knew he was attracted to her, she could feel it emanating from every pore in his body. What she didn't know was whether this was just a passing thing or if he wanted more

"Why are we friends again?" She said trying to deflect the conversation from them.

"Funny." He shot back. "I just thought that since we parted ways about three weeks ago you two would have made some sort of progress."

"Well he's definitely made progress towards his promotion if that's what you mean."

"You know that's not what I mean." He muttered. "I meant about you two getting together in what is known as a healthy relationship."

"Well that's not going to happen Stefan because it's…"

"All an act." He groaned. "Do you ever get sick of pretending there's nothing going on between you two?" It was like he could read her mind.

"There isn't." She replied stubbornly refusing to admit to her growing feelings for this guy.

"Trust me there is and not just from what I witnessed in Chicago either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Katherine and I had a little chat and she told me about your little New Year's performance."

"You two are such gossips, anyway that was purely for his boss Stef."

"Do you really think his boss wants to see you making out Care?" She blushed self-consciously thinking about getting caught by him again earlier.

"You know what I mean." She said through clenched teeth. "We have to make it look real."

"So your little make out session at his work party wasn't enough to seal the deal?"

"Shut up." She said sick of trying to deny her feelings.

"When you get defensive like that I know I'm right."

"Fine." She conceded sick of keeping up the false bravado. "Maybe there's something there but we're kind of busy trying to get him this promotion right now."

"You are so stubborn, maybe I need to come to New York and sort you both out."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I've been thinking about how much I miss my bestie and have decided to move to be closer to her." She grinned thinking how much she wanted him around. She squealed in excitement making him groan in the process. "I think you've deafened me."

"Oh shut up you big baby." She teased. "When are you coming, where are you going to live, what about work?" She rambled thinking of all the possibilities.

"Woah slow down Care." He laughed. "My partner is going to run the company in my absence and someone is coming to look at my place to rent tomorrow. The rest will all fall into place I'm sure."

"Well let me know if you need a place to stay temporarily, Kat and I would love to have you."

"Not sure I could handle your lumpy couch and all those girlie nights."

"Ha, you secretly love those nights, I remember you tearing up during the Notebook that time."

"I told you Caroline, I had something in my eye." Caroline chuckled not surprised by the same excuse he'd been using since.

"Yeah whatever tough guy. I better get to dinner, but keep me posted."

"Will do and you keep me posted on this supposedly fake relationship." He disconnected before she could bite back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a day." Caroline said exhaling loudly as they returned to their bedroom after dinner with the Taylors. She was extremely nervous about being alone with him, especially in such close proximity.

"Yeah it was." He grinned and she knew exactly what he was thinking about, the same thing that had been plaguing her for the last few hours. She had to do all she could to keep her concentration at dinner.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said beginning to remove his shirt, she watched almost in a trance as he undid each button and licked her lips wishing she was one of those buttons. Caroline shook her head trying to remove the explicit images from her mind.

"Alright love?"

"Fine." She snapped the sexual tension driving her crazy. Her final shreds of willpower were slowly melting away.

"You don't seem it." He joked. Finally she'd had enough and decided to talk about the elephant in the room

"What was that before by the way?"

"What was what?"

"Stop being a smartarse." She groaned in frustration. "You know what I'm talking about, the little incident before where you kissed me in the snow."

"No I think you kissed me."

"We both know you started it." Caroline growled throwing herself onto the bed.

"Hey last time I checked you seemed to enjoy it, can't say the same about James though." He chuckled.

"Yes because that was me groaning that loudly."

"Hey I enjoyed every moment; at least I'm man enough to admit it." She didn't respond, just continued to stare not quite sure how to handle that comment. "Oh come on Caroline you and I both know there's never been any doubt about the sexual attraction between us."

"You infuriate me." She crossed her arms over her chest suddenly wishing she hadn't brought it up at all. Yes she knew all about the sexual attraction for some reason though she was hoping he'd admit to more but Caroline knew that wasn't going to happen. He was in one of his stubborn, know-it-all moods.

"Yes but you still want to kiss me." He laughed. "It's okay love I can't help that I have this effect on women, it's just a talent I guess."

"Well so do you." She answered like a petulant child thinking what a terrible comeback that was and how much he was annoying her.

What the hell was she doing with her life? Ever since he'd arrived he'd turned her organised world upside down. Caroline Forbes liked to think she was a person with purpose and a plan but he'd completely blindsided her and she had no idea how to act. Her emotions were all over the place and his arrogant attitude wasn't helping.

"Yes I do, in fact why don't you join me in the shower and we can pick up where we left off today love?" That smug bastard she thought. There was no way she was going to succumb to his charms now and let him have the upper hand, she'd play Klaus at his own game.

"Why not? I mean what else is there to do?" She whispered softly removing her blue top and jeans leaving her standing in front of him clad only in only her favourite Calvin Klein black, lacy lingerie. Klaus was open mouthed obviously shocked by her willingness to participate.

Caroline winked at him and motioned towards the bathroom, wiggling her hips slowly knowing he was watching every move. She turned around her hands holding onto the door frame watching him devour her creamy skin and curves in all the right places.

Klaus stalked over impatiently but before he could take her in his arms she placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her expectantly.

"Not if we were the last two people on the planet Mikaelson." Klaus was taken aback obviously confused by what was happening. "I'm going to have a shower, don't stay up on my account."

She shut the door in his face and leaned her back against it impressed by her strategy, not to mention her ability to resist him even though the intense burning between her legs was telling her otherwise. Her smile faded thinking about having to sleep in the same bed together and not touch him for the next four nights; this was going to be punishing.

"You know you want me love, it's only a matter of time." Klaus teased through the door reading her thoughts. Damn him for being so irresistible.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really enjoying the feedback, glad to see everyone is still reading and I've almost reached 500 reviews **** so please keep them coming. If you've read my other stories you'd be familiar with the slow burn. Trust me it will make it sweeter once they get together!**

**As for some of my legal terminology and processes in this chapter, if they're not correct please forgive me in advance, I'm no lawyer! **

**On a final note thanks to the lovely nfinneman who voluntarily did a cover for Political Persuasion which I love. You can check out her fine work on her tumblr blog. I promise I will update that story as soon as possible!**

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 20: Love is a Battlefield**

**19 January 2015, New York City, New York 7:43am **

"Someone's stressed." Rebekah remarked looking over at her brother who was clearly agitated tapping his fingers incessantly on the table.

"Number one I'm not stressed, I'd actually have to believe in stress for that to be the case sister and number two I didn't agree to have coffee with you so you could psycho analyse me."

"Well that response right there says it all." She quipped taking a long sip from her latte. "This girl must have really done a number on you."

"What makes you say that?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Well the fact you're asking that answers my question." She said knowingly. "Ever since you've been on this case you've been cagey and frustrated, you usually don't let your opponents get to you like this Elijah."

"She's hardly someone I'd call a worthy opponent." He scowled.

"She must be for you to be so annoyed."

"I've fought people a lot more experienced than Katherine Pierce and won Rebekah." He boasted. "I'll admit though she certainly has a way of getting under my skin."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact she's gorgeous and may actually have a brain hidden under all that dark hair?"

"No." He spluttered. "How do you know she has dark hair? Have you been spying again?"

"Google is a wonderful tool especially when your brothers won't share." She laughed.

"I should have known" He muttered. "Anyway it's purely work related and hopefully after today I'll never have to deal with her again."

"Maybe not, she's Caroline's best friend after all Elijah."

"Last time I checked that was only a pretend relationship." He snorted thinking how ridiculous their arrangement was.

"Maybe so but I have a feeling Caroline is something special, not that I've had the chance to meet her like some other people."

"She seems nice yes, but you know how commitment phobic Niklaus can be, so I doubt it will last."

"Oh yes, but it's not like him to spend this much time on one girl for so long."

"True but she is helping him to get a promotion don't forget." Elijah said. "Any updates from Vail?"

"Yes because Niklaus is all about sharing information about his private life, although I think it's only a matter of time."

"You've never seen them together."

"Sometimes you just know, call it women's intuition."

"You realise that's a myth right?"

"When you're a woman you can comment, until then keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Fine. Anyway just because you throw two people together in one place doesn't mean they're going to suddenly realise they're right for each other."

"Who knows maybe if we locked you and Katherine together in a room you might relieve some of that bubbling sexual tension."

"What sexual tension?" He asked hoping his blush wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"I've never seen a girl affect you like this which means only one thing, you like her brother."

"I do not." He replied petulantly. "I think you should just focus on Niklaus and Caroline and what you think is going on there."

"Deflection hey? That's the ultimate giveaway sign."

"It is not, I'm not interested in Katherine and while we're on the subject I'm not interested in anyone else for that matter."

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. " She teased. "Maybe you need to find the right girl and you'll stop being so closed off Elijah."

"Oh please since when did a relationship have to define someone?" He growled. "Maybe you need to find the right guy if that's the case."

"I asked for that I suppose." Rebekah grumbled. "That's not so easy to do Elijah, trust me."

"And you wonder why I'm not dating. Not only because I could think of nothing more uncomfortable, there's no one I want to date in the City."

"So you're really telling me that Miss Katherine Pierce doesn't peak your interest at all?"

"Oh she does but in all the wrong ways." Elijah said thinking about the first time she stepped into his life and changed it irrevocably.

_December 27 2014 New York City New York, 10:27am:_

"_Mr Mikaelson I have a Miss Pierce to see you." Elijah looked up from his desk at his assistant Rose in bewilderment. _

"_And Miss Pierce would be…?"_

"_She's representing Montgomery Chase."_

"_Oh really? She obviously has a problem making appointments." He muttered thinking how interesting this was going to be. _

_Montgomery Chase was a multi-millionaire playboy that treated his wife with contempt and by all reports had a roving eye. Elijah wondered why she was even bothering to visit his office given how strong his client's case was. "Well send her in I guess."_

_He heard his door open and lifted his eyes completely shocked by the sight in front of him. _

_Katherine Pierce was exquisite, there was no denying that. His eyes roamed over her body taking in each and every curve. Her black skirt suit and crisp white shirt was immaculate complimenting her long chestnut waves flowing over her shoulders, her big brown expressive eyes looking at him expectantly. She was younger than he'd imagined and Elijah wondered just how long she'd been practicing law and what experience she had. _

"_Mr Mikaleson?" She asked curiously. _

"_Ah yes." He replied eventually coming out of his trance. "Miss Pierce?"_

"_Yes." She smiled taking a seat across the desk. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

"_Well making an appointment wouldn't go astray." He muttered unable to help himself about her lack of decorum. _

"_I was in the neighbourhood." She answered quickly. "I've come to talk about the…"_

"_The Chase case?" He asked. Elijah was trying to concentrate but her intoxicating perfume was distracting him. "I'm confused, what exactly is there to discuss Miss Pierce?"_

"_Well the settlement terms for starters..."_

"_We won't be negotiating on the terms." He interrupted not bothering to let her finish her sentence._

"_My client sees things differently." She bristled. _

"_Then I'm afraid we have a stalemate." He countered trying not to stare at her for too long worried he'd get lost in her chocolate eyes. "So I'm not sure why you even bothered coming Miss Pierce."_

"_Your client is asking an exorbitant amount Mr Mikaelson, and Mr Chase has already generously agreed to a substantial multi-million dollar settlement and that's not inclusive of the New York penthouse, the Los Angeles mansion and three of their cars."_

"_Well considering Mr Chase owns ten properties, two seems rather mean don't you think?" He asked. "Mrs Chase would like the properties split fifty-fifty, including ownership of the London townhouse and the Hamptons beach house."_

"_Your client is quite greedy given she's never worked a day in her life and contributed to any of the costs."_

"_Last time I checked Miss Pierce raising three children is a fairly sizeable contribution to a marriage."_

"_Yes and that's something Mr Chase was involved in too as their father." _

"_Oh yes between his business trips and whatever else he got up to while away." _

"_I'm not sure what you're inferring but whatever it is you're stepping on dangerous ground Mr Mikaelson." She warned. _

"_Fine, I'll retract that, for now at least." He said begrudgingly. "There's also the matter of custody of the family dog."_

"_A dog that Mr Chase bought and has primary care for, as far as I understand Mrs Chase has never shown any interest in Tully." _

"_Well it would be in your client's best interest to say that wouldn't it?" He asked tipping back in his chair slowly. _

"_And yours not to." She shot back without pausing. _

"_True." He conceded. "Anyway it seems like there's nothing more to talk about." _

"_Well I guess I was trying to be helpful, something you seem to know nothing about."_

"_I resent your assertion, I can be very helpful when I want to be. "_

"_Yes when you want to be." She bit back. Elijah had to admit she was brave to challenge him._

"_Look Miss Pierce my client is not willing to settle on the terms end of story, there's nothing more to discuss." Elijah had to admit arguing with his opponents had never been this fun before; she was certainly feisty and very cute when she got worked up._

"_That much I've gathered." She said abruptly standing up and placing her bag over her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you in court then."_

"_I'm not sure how long you've been practicing law Miss Pierce but the general idea is to settle out of court, the clients like it that way so they don't have to pay us lawyers so much."_

"_I've been around Mr Mikaelson and you're the last person I need lecturing me about what I do and don't know." She baulked. "My client has attempted to be civil but it seems as if you and your client are unwilling to budge which is unfortunate." _

"_We won't be budging, that's a promise." He reiterated. _

"_That's fine Mr Mikaelson, my client has more than enough money to challenge this settlement and doesn't care how long it takes." He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman challenging his authority. Elijah had been around a long time and wasn't about to be schooled by an inexperienced lawyer on a power trip. _

_His excellent bargaining skills usually meant he didn't have to go to court at all. The longer it dragged out the worse the outcome for his client and Katherine Pierce knew it. He wasn't willing to entertain her threats though and give himself away. _

"_Fine I suppose I'll see you then." He replied lazily finally tearing away his gaze disinterestedly. _

"_Well I'd say it's been a pleasure Mr Mikaleson but we both know that isn't true." She said sarcastically before sauntering out of the room. Elijah looked up getting a view of her wiggling backside as she left, her remnant smell of vanilla filling his nostrils and making him feel dizzy. _

_Elijah couldn't believe she'd called his bluff, especially someone who seemed so young and inexperienced. He knew court wasn't his preferred option so now he had to make it look like he was open to discussions. _

_A few days later with no compromise in site, Elijah organised what he called a pre court briefing, something which didn't turn out as he'd hoped. Katherine Pierce and her client were unwilling to meet their terms and by the end of the meeting he was pretty sure whatever he found attractive about her had disappeared, even if she did look stunning in her navy pant suit. _

_Elijah had an impressive win-loss record and he wasn't about to let Katherine Pierce ruin it with her opinionated and bossy nature. Usually he had to stop his clients from physically clawing each other's eyes out but this time their counsel was doing it instead. _

_He had to admit the fire she got in her eyes when they were arguing was damn attractive and there were points during their meeting when he was trying to decide whether he wanted to scold her or take her right then and there on the boardroom table. _

_Elijah had never felt this way about anyone and he was confused to say the least. When she appeared on New Year's Eve, a vision in red, Elijah was struggling to control his emotions, and seeing her talking to other men wasn't sitting too well with him either. _

_After the party he'd attempted to instigate another meeting hoping they could avoid court but she'd been elusive, not returning his phone calls and refusing to bother with anymore discussions. Elijah started to wonder if he wanted a meeting for his client's sake or his. _

"Elijah hello?" Rebekah asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" He growled coming out of his trance.

"I said sometimes when things are so wrong they can be right if you know what I mean." She commented wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not having this discussion with you sister." He said shaking his head and standing up. "I have a court case to win and I'm sure you have a party to plan somewhere."

"What I do is a lot more important than party planning." She drawled rolling her eyes. "At least I make people happy and not miserable like some people."

"Last time I checked divorce settlements make some people very happy." He argued thinking about his current client as he strode away purposefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus felt the bed sink as Caroline awoke, padding towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her. He opened his eyes knowing the coast was clear and he wouldn't have to risk seeing her. He knew if he even took one quick glance of her blonde waves, creamy skin or pink mouth the erection he'd been struggling to contain all night would return.

Too late he thought feeling it rebelling against his wishes. It seemed that just thinking about her was enough to cause a reaction. He'd barely slept the night before, her impromptu strip tease replaying over and over again in his mind.

Klaus knew he was to blame after his actions the day before, after all she was there helping him and he had to take advantage of the situation. He hadn't meant to kiss her but she looked so beautiful lying there like a snow angel in a white haze. He'd resisted for so long and no longer had the willpower to fight it anymore.

He knew he liked kissing her already, but the intensity of their connection was something that took him by surprise. Klaus wasn't expecting the overwhelming desire that flooded over him not to mention something else he couldn't quite identify.

He was so frustrated by the interruption but on reflection sex in the snow probably wasn't the best idea, given the possibility of frostbite and all. That didn't mean he didn't want round two but this time somewhere more private without any interruptions.

After his behaviour the previous night Klaus wasn't sure whether he'd get another chance. She'd called him on the kiss, something he wasn't expecting, and if he was being honest his snap reaction wasn't the way he saw it going in his head.

Yes they did have a sexual attraction but it probably wasn't the best way to approach things. She caught him by surprise and he had reverted to his arrogant banter, something he did when things became too close for comfort.

Klaus could tell she was struggling to control her urges too just like him but his attitude wasn't helping things and he knew it. He decided it was time to take another approach because there was no way she would escape his embrace again.

"Knock, knock." He heard at the door making him smile, their morning wake-up call had become a daily occurrence, even though Jen had tried to stop them. Not that he minded at all, they were pretty cute.

"Who's there?"

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce-in!" Lucy cried as he opened the door seeing their cheeky faces behind it.

"I think that might have been your best one yet Lucy." He complimented making her grin madly; Caroline told him yesterday she was pretty sure the little girl had a crush on him.

"What's on the schedule today then?" He asked putting on his jumper in readiness for the day ahead.

"Breakfast." Georgia announced. "We're having pancakes today."

"Mmmm my favourite, especially with jam."

"Jam? Sugar is my favourite." James piped up.

"So what's happening after pancakes?"

"Skiing, maybe tobogganing too." Georgia said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Then we're all going out for dinner to Blue Moose Pizza." Lucy said. "It's my favourite."

"Correction the Taylor's are going out for dinner and Caroline and Klaus are going to have some well-deserved alone time." Ben said appearing at the door with a frustrated look on his face.

"Why dad?" Lucy asked looking up at him curiously.

"Well because they are a couple and they need some quality time together without us around to bother them." He stuttered trying to explain to his youngest daughter about relationships.

"What he means Lucy is they want to get kissy kissy, like they did in the snow yesterday." James winced obviously thinking about those horrible girl germs again.

"Something like that James." Ben said shaking his head at his use of words. "Now go and get washed up for breakfast." They scurried away, albeit reluctantly.

"Sorry about them, we've told them to leave you alone in the morning but they get up too early for us to keep an eye on them." He apologised.

"No need to apologise, they are great kids."

"They may be great but they are also annoying when it comes to new things, including people." He laughed. "We're going to dinner then catching a movie so you should have some reasonable time together tonight."

"That's really not necessary, but thanks." He said thinking how great that sounded, him and Caroline all alone in the chalet. What on earth would they do with all that free time?

An idea came to him and he followed Ben out the door hoping to corral three little Taylors in helping with his plan, this way Caroline couldn't say no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah jumped out of his taxi and walked towards the Family Court on Lafayette Street in Lower Manhattan.

He was fairly sure this would be the last time he'd have to deal with this case and see her again something he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about. As frustrating as Katherine Pierce was he was going to miss their epic arguments.

"Hi Elijah." Lucinda said standing up from the nearby bench.

"Morning Lucinda, are you okay?" He asked sincerely. Most people thought he was emotionless but when it came to his clients he was far from it. Divorce was tough, he knew that after dealing with it every day, and he made it is priority to help them as much as he could through the bad times.

"Well as okay as I can be for having to see Montgomery today." She groaned. "Let's just get this over and done with, then I never have to deal with him ever again."

He walked into the familiar court room with Lucinda at his side, spying Montgomery and Katherine at the front in what seemed like deep discussion. They stood up upon hearing them enter.

She looked flawless as usual, her hair was tied back in a low bun emphasising her slender neck, with pearl studs her only accessories. He tried not to notice how well her belted black dress hugged her curves; keeping his composure was going to be difficult.

"Mr Mikaelson." She said by way of greeting her eyes flickering over his immaculate black suit and white shirt combination.

"Miss Pierce, a pleasure as always." He said thinking back to their initial conversation knowing that remark would get under her skin. The fire stirring in her brown eyes was enough to tell him he'd succeeded.

"You too." She shot back their eyes locked in defiance. Lucinda and Montgomery held each other's gaze briefly like two opponents before battle.

"All rise court is now in session, the Honourable Judge Mason presiding." The officer said as she entered. Elijah knew Emily Mason was tough but luckily had some successful cases with her under his belt so would use that to his advantage."Please be seated."

"I have before me the case of Chase vs Chase. I call now for opening submissions." Judge Mason looked at them expectantly. Elijah was about to speak before she interrupted, hardly surprising he thought.

"If it pleases the court, I'd like to request an adjournment in proceedings." Katherine interrupted looking at Judge Mason. Elijah looked at her in shock, why didn't he know anything about this?

"I object Your Honour." He stood and asked before the Judge could reply.

"An objection so early." She drawled. "Please be seated Mr Mikaelson, what is the nature of this adjournment request Miss Pierce?" She asked looking down her glasses at Katherine.

"We've had some unexpected evidence come to light and would like to adjourn so we can consider it Your Honour." Elijah looked over curiously, what evidence?

"Miss Pierce you realise it has to be very strong evidence for me to grant an adjournment." She countered.

"Yes Your Honour." She agreed. "What we have is considered to be very strong evidence relevant to this case. "

"Your honour, I object." Elijah said standing up again. "This is the first we've heard of this supposed evidence."

"Thank you for your input Mr Mikaelson." She replied dryly. "What evidence is this Miss Pierce?"

"Well I'd rather not say at this time Your Honour."

"I object again." Elijah cried. "If Miss Pierce has this evidence she claims why can't she share it with the court?"

"Your honour I resent the inference opposing counsel is making." She shot back as Elijah tried to interject.

"Order." She interrupted knocking on her gavel. "Might I suggest counsel retire to my chambers to discuss this further."

Elijah made his way to her chambers Katherine by his side, trying not to inhale her vanilla scent; he needed to be on his game especially given this new and unexpected development.

"Might I remind you both this is a court room and not a public street, we have standards which must be met, something you both should know." Judge Mason barked.

"My apologies Your Honour, but this is the first time we've heard about this supposed evidence."

"I just informed the court about this very real new evidence." Katherine argued. "Last time I checked that wasn't against the law."

"Yet you refuse to produce it." He shot back trying hard not to lose his cool with her.

"Enough you two!" She cried. "Last time I checked this was a court of law not a kindergarten. I suggest you both listen and stop interrupting." They were both silent knowing they'd gone too far with the Judge.

"Okay." She said calmly. "If you can produce this new evidence Miss Pierce then I'll consider your adjournment request."

"Certainly your honour." She agreed producing a piece of paper from her briefcase. Judge Mason consulted it briefly before passing it to Elijah for his perusal.

His eyes scanned the page desperately trying not to show his initial panic. It was a bank statement in Lucinda's name showing a number of money transfers from their joint account. During arbitration joint assets were supposed to be frozen until an outcome was reached. Something it seemed that Lucinda had been doing but at the same time demanding a bigger settlement.

"I'll approve the request for adjournment until next week, Monday 26 January at 11am." She said simply. Elijah felt too sick to argue knowing this evidence was quite damning for his client.

"Thank you for the consideration Your Honour." Katherine smiled triumphantly standing up to share the good news with her client.

"Just remember that when you both return next week my court is not a circus and any behaviour like today will not be tolerated, understand?" They both nodded before walking out of her chambers.

"This isn't over Miss Pierce." Elijah spoke defiantly, finally finding his voice. She'd decided to fight dirty and Elijah had no qualms in doing the same, starting with Montgomery's well-documented history of adultery.

"Glad to hear it Mr Mikaleson, there's nothing more I love than a good fight." She replied sashaying towards the court room. This meant war!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you all understand your roles in this plan?" He asked pacing back and forth between the siblings. They'd been tobogganing and had returned home for some hot cocoa. Caroline was on the phone giving him the perfect opportunity to ready his three pupils for the plan.

"Yes Klaus." They replied in unison. Klaus had been excited ever since he was told about their family night out but at the same time he was unsure whether Caroline would insist on going given her attempts to resist him, including the night before.

The Taylor kids were his secret weapon in giving Caroline no choice but to agree to a night alone with him. He'd told them he'd do anything they wanted the rest of the trip if they helped.

"So what are you doing?"

"We are going to tell Caroline that we want to spend time alone with mummy and daddy tonight." Lucy and Georgia recited. James looked on slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong James?"

"Girl germs." He groaned making Klaus laugh. Give him six or seven years and he'd be singing a different tune.

"Exactly why you don't want to be here tonight." He chuckled ruffling his hair. "So we're all set."

They nodded and Klaus mentally jumped for joy knowing this was going to be a night he was going to remember, as long as Caroline played along nicely. After their battle the night before he sure as hell hoped she was willing to cooperate.


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY for the cliffhanger, I thought you might not be happy with me for that. I know there wasn't much Klaroline but I needed to tell the Kalijah story so far. I thought I'd reward you with an extra quick chapter update and hopefully this will more than make up for it **

**Keeping Up Appearances**

**Chapter 21: Sexual Healing**

**19 January 2015, Vail Colorado 5:02pm **

"So you just stripped down and left him hanging like that?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"It was the least he deserved after being so damn cocky Bon."

"Sounds like it." She laughed. "So how was the kissing?"

"Trust you to focus on that part." She scoffed. "It was uh good."

"It was uh good? That's all you've got for me?"

"Okay it was more than good, it was amazing." She felt shivers ripple through her body from the memories, and not because it was freezing cold in the snow.

"I knew it." She chuckled. "So when are you going to finally stop punishing yourself and get it on missy?"

"I think you're forgetting the part where he was so blasé about our sexual attraction and that women apparently can't get enough of him."

"Oh come on Caroline, he was just teasing you." She laughed. "Anyway what's so wrong with giving in and having sex with him? You obviously want to. "

"It's not as easy as that." She stuttered.

"Ah yes it is, unless…" She stopped and Caroline could tell she was thinking.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you have really fallen for him and are scared of the consequences if you do have sex." Caroline was silent unable to answer knowing Bonnie was right.

She'd had to fight every urge racing through her body not to give in the night before and have sex. It didn't help they had to share a bed and she could feel the heat emanating from his body and hear his slow and steady breathing.

At least when she was hiding in the bathroom she could control herself but lying next to him was excruciating. All she needed to do was reach out and with one touch relieve the mounting pressure and fire racing through her body.

When she eventually fell asleep he continued to haunt her, this time in her dreams. Their moment in the snow replaying itself but this time they went much further as Klaus ripped open her top and sucked at her nipples sending her into a frenzy.

She woke up suddenly looking into the darkness madly trying to understand where she was and what had happened or in this case hadn't. She'd never been so upset that a dream wasn't real, its affects however had been and she could feel her nipples tingling. Damn him for doing this to her.

After another hour of insomnia Caroline went downstairs and sat by the remnants of the fire trying to think about anything but him which didn't work. Another few hours of tossing and turning in their bed later Caroline got up and had a much needed cold shower, something that wasn't preferable given the weather outside.

"When you're quiet I know I'm right." Bonnie deduced breaking her from her trance. "Oh honey."

"I don't know." She spluttered. "I mean I'm attracted to him."

"Yes that's not up for debate Caroline, I'm attracted to Kol too and the sex is fantastic but that's it."

"I can't believe you are still fooling around with him Bonnie." She drawled. "How long has it been now, three weeks?"

"What does that matter?" She baulked.

"It doesn't, but your attention span with men doesn't usually extend that far."

"I know call me lazy, I'm going to blame the cold weather for my lack of motivation in finding a new bed mate."

"Or maybe you just like Kol." She replied simply.

Bonnie refused to get close to anyone, especially men. Caroline knew it had a lot to do with her unstable childhood and understood why she was so reluctant to get close to anyone. Since she'd known her Caroline had never seen Bonnie commit to anyone for longer than a few days.

"Yes I like Kol, the sex is good and he makes me laugh even with those bad jokes….."

"I knew it."

"You didn't let me finish." She argued. "I like Kol but not in that way, he's been a great distraction the past few weeks but that's it."

"Does Kol know that?"

"Yes, he's aware of the arrangement. Believe it or not there are people out there who like no strings sex, just like me, although you are not one of them."

"How did this get back to me?"

"Because you were avoiding my questions in the first place. Come on Caroline, there's nothing wrong with admitting you have feelings for the guy."

"I know there's nothing wrong but I'm just so scared Bon." She murmured.

"Scared of what?"

"That putting sexual attraction aside he doesn't like me that way."

"Why would he go to all this trouble and spend all this time with you then?"

"Ah, because I'm helping him get a promotion Bonnie." She shook her head thinking how messed up that sounded. "How did I get into this situation?"

"Well you see it all started on Christmas Eve and there was this big snow storm." She joked. "You need to ask him Care, it's the only way you'll know for sure."

"Yes because that went so well yesterday when I asked him about the kiss and got that great response."

"So what you're just going to leave it?"

"In a few days I'll be home and then we'll never see each other again."

"You've said that every time you're apart and then somehow you find your way back together for whatever reason. I've never been one to believe in fate but all signs point to the contrary."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it Bon." She muttered. "I should really get going."

"What are your plans this evening?"

"No doubt dinner with the Taylors again." She smiled thinking how much she liked them and how much she'd miss them once this was over.

"Your work is never done." She laughed. "Maybe the best thing you could do is spend some time together just the two of you."

"No I think that is the worst idea right now." She shivered thinking about having him in such close proximity considering everything she wanted to do to him and have him do to her. "A family dinner is just what I need."

She heard a knock at the door and some giggling realising her three favourite kids had arrived.

"I've got to go but I'll see you in a few days Bon." She said before disconnecting.

"Who's there?" She asked playing along with their usual joke.

"Howard."

"Howard who?"

"Howard I know!" James said in fits of laughter as she opened the door and they peeked inside.

"Nice one." She complimented him. "So what's for dinner tonight you guys?"

"Pizza."

"I love pizza." Georgia gave Lucy a look which wasn't lost on Caroline. "Why what's wrong with pizza Georgia?"

"We're going out for pizza but you're not."

"Why can't I come?" She asked surprised by Georgia's comment, usually she couldn't get enough of spending time with her.

"Because we're going out with mummy and daddy tonight for pizza and a movie. You're staying here tonight."

"Well what would I do here all by myself?"

"No silly Klaus will be here too." Lucy giggled. Klaus and her all alone in the chalet by themselves was not going to help what was left of her willpower. This little plan had Klaus written all over it, and she had to make sure that didn't happen because she knew she couldn't resist him.

"Well I think pizza and a movie sounds great." She smiled. "I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind if Klaus and I tag along."

"You can't." Lucy said hurriedly.

"What she means is that mum and dad want to have a family night out with just us." James explained. "I think they miss us because we've been spending so much time with you and Klaus."

Caroline couldn't believe Klaus had put these poor children up to his dirty work. She wanted to argue but given it wasn't their fault she knew she had to play along.

"Okay I understand." She smiled. "We can hang out tomorrow though can't we?"

"Yeah, want to have another snowman competition." Georgia smiled while Lucy nodded enthusiastically next to her.

"You're on, and this time we'll win girls. Now you should really get going, have fun tonight." They raced out the door no doubt to tell Klaus about their success in keeping her grounded at the chalet tonight.

Klaus must have been fairly desperate to do that to try to tempt her into sleeping with him. He must have been out for revenge after she stripped in front of him and denied them a shower together.

She wasn't about to let him wear her down though, especially if he continued to be his usual cocky self, that much she knew. Bonnie was right, she was scared of the consequences if they had sex because she did like him, more than she was willing to admit and that scared the hell out of her.

Caroline walked to the wardrobe combing through her clothes, a plan starting to develop in her mind. If he was going to try and tempt her she was going to do the same thing. Game on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's for dinner?" She asked walking down the stairs. She could hear the soothing vocals of Marvin Gaye in the background , the open fire creating a warm glow across the room. He really had gone to some trouble to impress.

Klaus looked up surprised by her entry his mouth agape. Caroline 1, Klaus 0 she thought smiling broadly.

She wasn't sure what to pack and how dressy she needed to be in Vail. Turned out it wasn't that formal and she had a little black dress with a plunging neckline in the wardrobe she knew he'd drool over, and she was right.

He continued to stare as she flicked her hair on purpose, doing everything not to laugh aloud at his reaction. "You can cook right, because if not I'm ordering take out."

"Of course I can cook." He spluttered finally finding his voice.

"Well that's a relief because I'm starving." She said perching herself on the kitchen stool trying not to drool herself. When she said starving she didn't mean just for food. He was dressed casually in jeans and a grey shirt tonight but he looked delicious as usual.

"It may take a little while longer; I haven't started cooking yet." He said and she swore he sounded nervous.

"Well it would be nice to eat this year sometime."

"Keep talking like that and you won't get anything Forbes." He shot back. "You know if you want to eat soon maybe you could help."

"I suppose I could do that." She drawled. "What are we eating anyway?"

"Mexican."

"Yum." She said licking her lips causing him to blush; she really was good at this teasing thing. "So what can I do?"

"Ah you can chop the vegetables I guess." He said passing over a chopping board and knife. "I want them all thinly sliced."

"Of course you do bossy." She joked beginning to chop. "So do you cook for all the girls or am I just lucky?"

"You're lucky." He smiled looking over at her briefly making her insides melt. "So don't expect too much from me."

"Well lucky you've got me to assist with any problems that might arise." She grinned.

"Wow I think someone's become a cocky know-it-all."

"Well it takes one to know one." She teased. "I suppose given how much time we've spent together it's no surprise you've started to rub off on me."

"Well I try." He chuckled. "I know I can be a little…."

"What? Arrogant, smug, frustrating…"

"Modest." He smirked. "What I was trying to say is that sometimes I get a little carried away, but at the end of the day it's not really me."

"Oh really?"

"Well maybe a little but most of it is…."

"An act?" She asked looking at him closely. Caroline had to admit this wasn't what she was expecting from him when she came downstairs. It certainly was refreshing to have some honesty for a change

"I suppose." He murmured his eyes downward. "I was an ass yesterday and I'm sorry about that."

"Yes you were but thanks for apologising, it means a lot Klaus." She said sincerely. "I suppose that little strip tease was a little harsh."

"It was more than a little harsh." He joked. " All jokes aside you have been pretty amazing pretending to be my girlfriend to impress my boss and his family, an apology is the least I could do."

"It's tough being this amazing." She teased throwing a piece of capsicum in his direction and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Last time I checked you're supposed to eat the food, not throw it love." He countered throwing some grated cheese at her.

"This is a Chanel dress." She cried inspecting the damage he'd caused.

"Well maybe you shouldn't start a food fight when you're wearing a designer dress." He laughed as she hurled some chopped tomatoes watching them splatter on his shirt.

"Probably not but it's worth it to see that look on your face." She laughed ducking below the kitchen counter as some pieces of avocado came at her.

"This means war." He said flicking a spoonful of sour cream at her and laughing as it landed on her face oozing down her cheek. "Apparently sour cream is good for your skin."

"Oh really, do you think this is good for hair?" She laughed running around the other side of the counter as he pelted her with onion pieces and grabbing a bowl of salsa and holding it over his head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." She promised trying not to lose her composure with him in such close proximity, his aftershave was making her dizzy. Without a beat he leaned across and grabbed a handful of the salsa and rubbed it in her hair. She dropped the bowl in shock trying to contain it from dripping down her face.

Klaus pulled her closer watching her in amusement; she could feel her heart thumping from the contact.

"You know if you're going to start a food fight you need to actually be good at them." He teased tenderly wiping the salsa from her hair. The feel of his hand making her inhale sharply.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever and she could feel the final shreds of her willpower slipping away knowing she had to do something very soon to break the tension. Grabbing a bowl of beans from the counter she opened his jeans and threw them down his pants in one go, watching his face contort in pain as they made their way south.

"I think that's what they call checkmate." She laughed as he stood awkwardly trying not to move too much and spread them further.

"If you wanted to get into my pants all you needed to do was ask love." He said wincing in pain.

"It was definitely more fun this way Mikaleson."

"You realise that was your dinner right? I'm not sure what you're going to eat now."

"I think it's worth missing dinner to see the look on your face right now." She laughed conscious of just how close they were.

"I suppose seeing you with sour cream on your face and salsa in your hair has its benefits too." He said wiping the food off her face slowly with his thumb. Their eyes met and Caroline knew she was in trouble, she had tried so hard to resist but right now she couldn't fight anymore, she was too tired.

She leaned in closer grazing her nose against his slowly. He tucked a stray tendril behind her ear without breaking eye contact. Caroline felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her flush against him.

"Kiss me." She murmured the throbbing between her legs refusing to disappear and only getting stronger with each look. He didn't need to be asked twice dipping his head and hungrily attacking her lips. He tasted of tomatoes and lime and she couldn't get enough combing her hands through his blonde hair and pulling him closer.

His loud groan took her back to their kisses in the snow, the memory of it only making her want him more. His tongue explored her mouth causing ripples of desire to reverberate through her body. She was completely on fire and all they were doing was kissing.

He pulled back abruptly making her feel confused, did he not want to kiss her? He looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry I just have wet beans through my pants, not really the best feeling."

"Oh yeah of course." She muttered awkwardly.

"How about I have a quick shower, then you can and maybe we can pick up where we left off from?" He asked regarding her closely.

"Yeah that sounds good." She smiled watching him retreat upstairs, feeling cold as soon as he'd left her side. She saw him walk up the stairs wondering what had just happened. Last night he couldn't wait to shower with her and tonight he was suddenly shy?

Caroline wasn't sure what came over her but she strode after him purposefully, the food in her hair and on her face long forgotten. She walked into the bedroom hearing the water running, all reason flying out the window. Klaus was pantless and about to remove his shirt looking up at her in surprise as she entered.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously. She felt her cheeks flush beginning to think this wasn't the smartest or sexiest thing she'd done in her life.

"Uh." She stuttered making him smile.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

"And you're really annoying when you interrupt me."

"Sorry love, go ahead." He smirked.

"Why don't you want to shower with me?" She stammered.

"Did you forget last night Caroline?" He asked. "If you recall I wanted nothing more than to shower together but you didn't and I'd rather not relive the rejection again if you must know."

"Well let's just say I've changed my mind."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well for starters I'm thinking about the environment. A joint shower is a great way to conserve water."

"So you're telling me that you want to share a shower because you suddenly care about the environment?"

"Yes." She spluttered.

"Well if you're so concerned we better get in quickly given the water's been running for a while now." He said gruffly undressing her with his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned crossing the room and ripping open his shirt making him look at her in shock. "Well you did say quickly."

"No complaints here love." He grinned unzipping her dress and watching it pool around her ankles leaving her in nothing but her matching red lingerie. "And here I thought you couldn't beat last night's attire." He whistled appreciatively.

"I've got lots more where this came from." She murmured huskily. "Now take them off, I'd prefer not to get it wet." His eyes were filled with unadulterated lust and Caroline knew there was no going back now.

Before she could even think about what was happening he'd reached around her back and unhooked her red lacey bra in one move. She felt her breasts spring free from restraint, his eyes ogling them in appreciation.

Their underwear flew off at a rapid pace as they immersed themselves in the hot water, not noticing the steam that had filled the bathroom. Caroline felt the water run over her body as his arms looped around her waist. She shivered as he leaned in assaulting her lips, Caroline let the desire take over delving her tongue deeper into his mouth.

He pulled away eventually beginning his journey downward nipping at her neck and making her moan with pleasure. The moan seemed to trigger something in Klaus because the next thing she knew his hands slid down to grasp her bottom, cupping her and lifting her against the shower wall so she was no longer supporting her own weight.

Caroline could feel his impressive erection straining against her leg as he continued on his journey licking a path from her collar bone to the valley between her breasts making her skin feel like it was on fire. She gasped as he began to tweak one nipple with his finger as his wet mouth descended onto her other one biting and sucking it loudly.

"I had a dream about you doing this to me." She panted heavily thinking back to the previous night.

"I've had dreams about doing everything with you but nothing compares to the real thing." He said picking up the soap and lathering it between his hands before massaging her breasts slowly, using his thumbs to rub her nipples in a circular motion.

"Now that you're clean maybe we should take this to the bedroom, can't waste all this water after all."

"Best idea you've had all night, although not sure I'm completely clean."

"That's good because I like you dirty." He said his breath ragged as he put her back down. Caroline looked at his assets admiringly. Klaus was well endowed and she was excited for what was next.

After drying each other off with their white fluffy towels Klaus splayed her out on the bed, his eyes roaming over her causing shivers of delight to vibrate through her body. She gestured him over with her index finger and he readily complied kissing and caressing his way up the length of her legs and moving dangerously towards her core.

She squirmed in pleasure waiting for him to reach his destination, her head spinning in excitement. He ran his hand across the top of her thighs to her centre diving his fingers inside, finding her so wet already that he groaned against her mouth, nipping at her lips as he continued his exploration. Caroline bucked her hips in response as he stroked every moist inch. She could feel herself about to peak at the exact moment he pulled away. Unable to hide her frustration she looked at him impatiently.

"That's not very nice." She grumbled as he smirked at her playfully.

"Oh I plan on being nothing but nice love." He grinned before plunging deep inside her and catching her off guard. Caroline yelped in surprise as he began to thrust inside her, slowly at first before his momentum began to build with every stroke as she moved with him urgently desperate for release.

Caroline's breath came in sobs as she felt him delve deeper, picking up the pace and sliding into her harder and faster. She was writhing under his touch unable to think about anything she was that light headed knowing the relief was imminent. She was melting, dissolving away as he continued to rock her back and forth his hands running through her hair, the sheer intensity of his stare making her unable to look away.

He was close now, she could hear his breath hissing between his teeth as he gasped in anticipation throwing his head back as she felt him release crying out her name. Caroline felt the pressure that had been building finally begin to ebb away in a delicious haze, the sensations so exquisite she closed her eyes to savour them, her cries of pleasure intermingling with his.

He collapsed on top of her as they panted heavily from the workout. After what seemed like forever Klaus smiled at her sweetly pushing a stray hair out of her eyes before eventually rolling over, lying next to her, still trying to catch his breath.

Caroline knew it was going to be great, she just didn't expect sex with Klaus to be so utterly mind-blowing. She had no idea what was next but right now as she felt sleep overtake her she was happy to be living in the moment.


End file.
